Another ToD?
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: Yeah, I know. Loads of these all over the place but I just felt like I had to so I did.  This one is kinda different...not too different but still, different. Rules inside. I hope you guys enjoy it :D
1. Introduction

It was a normal day at Smash Mansion; people were talking, running and shouting...alot...basically, things were very random! And it was about to get worse.

The kids of Smash Mansion – Toony, Ness, Lucas, Nana and Popo – were sitting around, nothing to do and the only older person who they generally talk to (and get in trouble with) not around.

Toony sighed, "Where is Abi? Didn't she promise something big would happen today?"

The Ice Climbers nodded and Ness replied with a grunt. Lucas was busy, looking round the corner at something.

"Err...I think Abi's in an argument..." The blond PSI user said timidly, pointing round the corner where voices were being raised.

The curious children looked round to see two anthropomorphic animals trying to have a hushed argument but getting closer to failing every second. Just as the guy was about to yell, the girl pulled him into a kiss and shushed him before whispering something that made him leave.

"Did that just happen?" Nana asked.

"Yes it did." Popo answered his sister's question, "I think we should keep it a secret..."

The children decided that it was the best thing and were about to leave when a loud voice boomed through the halls.

"ALL SMASHERS TO THE MEETING ROOM NOW!"

Loud footsteps rumbled as everyone ran as the voice sounded very angry. The kids were almost trampled in the stampede.

Once the meeting room had been hushed enough by Master Hand, he moved over to the side of the room. A pink cat (also known as Abigal Satoshi and was the girl from earlier.) was standing in Master's place; ready to address the Smashers.

"Okay, so many of you will be intrigued as to the reason you have been called here. I shall fill you with the knowledge you wish to know." She paced at the front, smile pasted onto her face, "Since so many of you are bored with nothing to during this short time that the Brawl Simulator is not working, MH and I collectively came up with an idea to keep all your stupid whining at bay!"

A hand shot up.

"Yes...Link? What might you want to ask?" Abi asked in a sickly-sweet voice. (Think Umbridge, yet not as annoying.)

The green hero flinched at the voice but spoke anyway, "I was just wondering who was complaining...since I don't think half of us have heard anyone complain..." A nod went around a few of the Smashers.

"Why, the so-called 'Villains' are the whiners." The cat smiled widely, so widely in fact that she could have given the Cheshire cat a run for his money.

No one was surprised at this so Abi continued with what she was previously saying. "Anyway, our idea will become apparent if you follow me to the newly constructed – and very plot deviceish – room."

With that, everyone followed Abi to the aforementioned room. She gestured for them to enter first and they did, albeit carefully. It was very obvious what was about to happen.

It was a very dark room; excuse the stage-like structure at the opposite side of the room. While most of the room was all seating, there was a small pit at the bottom of the stage. It was a very imposing room as it seemed very empty, despite all the objects in the room.

"Oh god..."

"No way..."

"You're kidding, right?"

Abi slapped Snake with a fan, "No using your own quotes here!"

Snake glared at the cat before sulking in a corner. The other Smashers wandered around the room, before sitting in the seats.

Two microphones came out of the stage and Abi walked on, looking as confident as ever.

"Y'know, we really gotta let her sing sometimes..." Falco whispered to Fox who nodded in response.

"WELCOME TO ANOTHER TRUTH OR DARE!" Abigal practically screamed into the microphone and was met with applause – another truly amazing device would be the speakers which played the fake applause.

Yes, yes, yes. I know about all the ToDs already around on the SSB archive, but I just couldn't help it! I had an urge to write one. Anyway, RULES!

**Un**: 3 truths and 3 dares are allowed per review.  
**Deux**: You may bring in ONE character from a different series in each review.  
**Trois**: If you would like, your Author Character/OC may appear in the ToD to deliver the truths/dares.  
**Quatre**: NO ONE CAN BE EXCLUDED FROM DARES/TRUTHS! I find them annoying so deal with it.  
**Cinq**: Please...be reasonable with the dares. Nothing that cannot be 'T' allowed.  
**Six** (still French btw): Any pairings are allowed. Even Yaoi/Yuri.  
and finally **Sept: **Be as random as possible...but still abide by the rules.

I'll be seeing ya when people begin to review! =D Also...it's obviously gonna be OOC because it's more entertaining that way!

Oh, and see if you can guess who Abi was arguing with at the start ^. ^

AS xx ;) is OUTTA HERE!


	2. First Truths and Dares!

_***The ToD will from now on be written in the regular ToD format. So…like a script***_

Abi: WE'RE BACK TO BROADCASTING THE NEWEST ToD IN THE SSB ARCHIVE! *cough* Sorry about that. I'm just glad we got two reviewers already ^.^ But before I go onto that, we have another host joining us this time! Let me introduce my good friend, KATIA!

Katia: Hi! *waves* I'll be here for some chapters…because I'm not wanted I see… .

Abi: Okay then! Moving onto the reviews we got! YAY!

First up is **Foxpilot!**

_**Hmmm...Artist, writer...show host? You have some interesting talents, don't you? *Cracks knuckles* alright then. Let it...Begin!  
Truths:  
Toon Link-would you rather wear a coonskin hat, a Fedora of Awesomeness, or your plain ol' cone?  
Snake-who ya gonna call?  
G&W-if Peter piper picked a pack of pickled peppers, what does the scouter say about his power level?  
Dares  
Ness-fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64 or die trying. You know, they should really remake that level in an all-new game...  
Fox-quote-spam!  
Ice Climbers-be the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots and fight until one of your heads pops off.  
Hmmm...Since you know about all the ToDs, i don't have to give the fair warning. That makes it easier for me.**_

Abi: *listens to ear piece, while kinda blushing* Right, well the author says 'thanks' to Foxpilot for being nice at the start and I have to say…*deep breath* WHY? Why are you so good at guessing…or was it obvious? Or was it on the author's profile! *continues to ramble*

Katia: While she's off in Ramble World, I'll ask the truths to their respective people. First up, Toon Link!

*Toony randomly appears on stage* Toony: *sounds like Vivi in KH2* How did I get here?

Abi: *hits him with the fan* No quoting Kingdom Hearts! My job!

Katia: She's back…HEY! My job too!

Toony: Can I answer?

Abi: Oh, oh yeah! Sorry Toony! *gives hug*

Toony: No contest! Fedora of Awesomeness! :D

Katia: I like you…Fedora's are amazing!

*Toony and Katia high-five before he gets taken off the stage and sat back down.*

Abi: NEXT!

Snake: *appears on stage, but is still sulking.* No one…because I'm depressed…

Katia: … . Killjoy

Abi: *jumps up and down for no good reason* Neeeeeeeeext! :D Game and Waaa~aaatch!

*G+W appears on stage* G+W: Beep beep?

Katia: *attaches translator* MWAHAHA!

G+W: What just happened?

Abi: Your question!

G+W: Err…I'm not sure…possibly…*bomb explodes behind G+W, causing him to look as dramatic as possible when you are a 2D character* about the same as as many pickled peppers he got…

Crazy Hand: *flies past, cackling.* SO UNDRAMATIC! *throws a bomb at G+W which causes him to be knocked out...but in his past seat.*

Katia: We'll get to him later…possibly…

Abi: ONTO THE DARES!

Everyone else: NO!

Katia: YES! Suck it up! MWAHAHA!

Abi: *flings Ness into an Arwing with TELEKINESIS!* HAVE FUNN!

3 seconds later…

Ness: *falls from the sky, screaming and on fire* AH! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!

Katia: *puts him out and then takes Abi's fan and hits him* NO TF2 QUOTES EITHER!

*Ness gets sent to see Doctor Mario, where G+W was now. Fox appears on the stage*

Abi: *evil grin* MWAHAHAHA! This'll be good…Go on Fox…

Katia: What? I'm so confused right now…

Bowser: Same.

Katia: *electrifies Bowser* AH! Oh…sorry…

Bowser: *coughs out smoke like in cartoons then falls over.*

Abi: *intently watching the scene* Well, looks like Doctor Mario's gonna be busy! God that sounds sexual…Anyway, Fox. Dare. NOW! *grabs the fan and is ready*

Fox: *glares* you owe me one… *gets hit by the fan of quotes*

*Abi whispers something to Katia who smirks* Katia: Hey Fox, could you go and see if G+W and Ness are okay?

Fox: *blinks in suspicion but shrugs it off* I'll check it out. *gets hit by the fan* OW! DAMNIT ABI! *gets hit again* WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR?

Abi: *calming leans against the side, arms crossed* what're you bitching at me for? I didn't do it!

Fox: That means...

Abi: OKAY! Enough 'Served' quotes...*hits Fox again* Now go. We were being serious about checking on them...

*Fox glares while backing away and running out the door* Abi: He'll be back…and continuing with the quote spam as much as possible throughout this ToD!

Katia: FINAL DARE OF THIS GROUP! :D

*Ice Climbers appear on stage, but in MINI FORM, and are forced to fight each other. They begin fighting. Eventually everyone is crowding round, cheering. Eventually, Popo's head popped off. Half of the group groaned while the rest cheered louder.*

Abi: *giggling* Well, that was interesting...I think I will save Doctor Mario from another patient...*uses Curaga on Popo so he's alive again.*

Katia: NEEEEEEEEXT SETTTTTTTT!

Abi: Now SHE'S hyper...

Next of Truths and/or Dares from **Link5604!**

_**I got nothing better to do, plus each author has a different idea on how this will go  
Truths  
Everyone: What do you think of my OC's name (check first dare)?  
You: How old are you?  
Link: What did you think of Navi?  
Dares  
Snake: You and my OC (Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee) go blow up Peach's/Bowser's/Marth's/DDD's/Roy's castle with atom bombs  
Castle owners: Watch this happen while in your castle  
Ice Climbers: Let Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee, you two, and plenty of C4 meet each other (in other words they get killed)**_  
_**Thanks :3 (man I love that face thing)**_

Abi: *listens through ear piece again* Well, The Author says thanks for taking up some of that well used time to review with your truths/dares and that she loves that face too! =D

Katia: Okay! OC name review time! *hands out pieces of paper with the name on it and everyone writes down their thoughts then she collects them in* so, we've got 16 for Meh, 12 for weird, 7 for cool, 2 for amazingly awesome and 1 for...bacon?

Everyone: Crazy.

Katia: AHHH! Makes sense now!

Abi: As for the age question, both myself and the author will reply...since we don't know which one you're talking to! I am 19. As for the author, she is 14. Now, LINK!

*Link appears on stage, looking thoughtful*

Katia: *looks round* Oh good, Salhexa isn't here!

Abi: Yeah, she won't be till next chapter! ^.^ Anyway, ANSWER TIEM!

Link: Well...I guess Navi was okay. It was nice to have something to talk to...but the voice was annoying...Good enough?

Abi and Katia: Sure!

*Link poofs away in a cloud of smoke for no good reason at all*

Abi: MORE DARES NOW!

*another groan*

Abi and Katia: SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT! *high five each other*

*Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee appears with a load of atom bombs and Snake comes out of his depression stage enough to go and blow up the castles. They both disappear again.*

Katia: *drunk, cockney accent* I WANNA SEE! *gets hit with fan*

Abi: It's not fair if you get excused...*shrugs and makes TVs come down showing the destructive duo doing their obligated job of blowing up all the castles*

Peach, Bowser, Marth, DDD and Roy: =O So unfair! *all start to go into a rage because their castles are gone. When Snake comes back, he gets beaten to a pulp...literally*

Katia: Poor Snake...*hangs head*

Abi: Alas, I didn't know him well...*makes a rose out of ice and places it next to the Pulp Snake.* OKAY ENOUGH GRIEVING! *brings Snake to life again then shoves him into his seat.* Why must my little friends get torched! *falls the floor dramatically*

Katia: We've lost her again...Anyway, Nana! Popo! You're needed again!

*They both appear in smoke, along with Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee. He grins and throws a load of C4s at the two children, blowing them up. Guts go flying everywhere.*

Abi: *cries dramatically* NOOOOOOOOOO! Wait...Guts? Gore? Blood? Must...resist...the... murderous...urge! *gets held back by Katia as I – teh author – appear on the stage to revive the Ice Climbers so they may be targeted again by the meanie reviewers!*

Me: Well, that's all for now but we'll be back...when we can... I would like to thank **Foxpilot** and **Link5604** for reviewing. Also, offering my sincerest congratulations to **Foxpilot** for guessing correctly and – to answer his question which I did not include for Abi's sake – I guess you could say that...but...nah, I can't think of anything...I understand that you do like that certain pairing but, I cannot lie here, I really didn't have anyone else whom I could use who was _kinda _like Abi, in the sense of her personality...I do hope you'll forgive me.

Anyway, we shall all see you next time! :3 - For **Link5604**

* * *

_Had I not been at school, this chapter would have been up earlier but – since my biology teacher loves us so much that she was ill – I was in the computer room, supposed to be doing revision but I gave up after 10 minutes and wrote this! I-I hope it's mildly entertaining...if not, then I have failed at my duty of writing a humour fic...but not much you can do about that!_

_Well...not all of it but a good portion of Foxpilot's truths and dares! So, keep the reviews coming because I can't really write this without the reviews!_


	3. Two Chaps in One Day! Wow

Abi: *walks on stage with a can of Irn Bru (LOVE THAT STUFF!)* Well, looks like we're back on! Welcome – one and all - to our ToD! We have another co-host this time! Please welcome ANOTHER good friend of mine, Salhexa!

Salhexa: *walks out onto the stage calmly, smiling hugely* Hello.

Abi: Now! We have some more Ts + Ds for you all to enjoy!

Salhexa: *claps* Yay! ^^

Our first group this time is from **RawkHawk2.0!**

_**Love ToD's! Alright, let's do this!  
Dares:  
Ganondorf: Beat the crap out of DeDeDe.  
Lucas: Go kill Ness. He's stealing your American fans.  
Marth: Invite Roy.  
Truths:  
Peach: Do you like Mario? In, you know, that way?  
Zelda: Do you like Link? In, you know, that way?  
Samus: Do you like Peach and or Zelda? In, you know, that way? I know you do.  
Well, that's all for now. Later peoples.**_

Salhexa: I'm guessing Ganondork is up first?

Abi: *nods* Yeeep! C'mon up!

*Ganondork appears in a fancy flash of lighting and smoke.*

Ganondork: . I hate you so much...

Abi: *pats him on the shoulder* I know, I know...Anyway, We need Dedede!

*Triple D appears in the same way*

DDD: What now?

Abi: Ganondork, meet Dedede. The man...penguin...PERSON whom you shall be beating the crap out of today!

Ganondork: Fine...

DDD: Aw crap...

*Ganondork proceeds to beat the crap outta DDD, before continuing to beat him into a pulp. He wipes his hands together and taunts before re-appearing in his seat.*

Abi: YAY MORE PULP PEOPLE! ^.^

Salhexa: Wow...this place is weird...

Abi: Hmm...*grins evilly* Hey, Fox? Could you please explain to Salhexa what is actually going on here since she looks kinda confused?

Fox: *looks at Abi suspiciously* I'm on it. *gets hit by the Quote Fan* DAMNIT!

Salhexa: Okay...NOW I'm confused...Explain after?

Abi: 'k! Onto the next one! Lucas! Ness! Your assistance is needed!

*The boys appear onstage in a bright flash of light, looking quite scared.*

Abi: Salhexa, if you wouldn't mind placing the mind control helmet on Lucas. :3

Salhexa: Okay! *just manages to place the mind control helmet on Lucas' head.*

Ness: Erm...what's going on?

Salhexa: Well, according to the dare, Lucas must beat you up for stealing his American fans...

Ness: WHAT?

*Lucas hears his command and beats Ness up using a mixture of PSI, regular attacks and projectiles. Ness is bruised all over when the beating is completed.*

Salhexa: *winces* Oh, that's gotta hurt... *uses Curaga on Ness and DDD to bring them back and places them back in their seats.* Marth!

*Marth jumps onstage rather than being teleported*

Abi: Hmph...show off...Anyway, call Roy here to join us in this ToD! =D

Marth: Is that it?

Abi: Uh huh! You get off easy today mate...You just wait...You. Just. Wait...

Marth: 0.0; Erm...okay...*calls Roy who instantly appears*

Roy: YAY! I'm here! x3

_Roy is now open for Ts and Ds!_

*Both Roy and Marth go back to their seats, talking*

Salhexa: Truth tiem?

Abi: Yes indeedy! ^^ Peach, Zelda, Samus! FALL IN!

*All three aforementioned ladies came onto the stage.*

Abi: Soooo, Peach. Do you like Mario in that way? ;)

Peach: *blushes* Well...sort of...I guess...*mumbles*

Salhexa: Can't hear you! *holds ear closer to Peach*

Peach: *louder* YES! *claps hands over mouth, going bright red*

*Down in the crowd, Luigi high-fives Mario*

Salhexa: Now Zelda. Do you like Link in that way? *gives evils*

Abi: *holds Salhexa back* Okay, now answer truthfully. :D

Zelda: *looks sheepish* Well, yeah I do...

Salhexa: *growls then transforms into a large tiger and chases Zelda round the stage*

Zelda: AHH! HELP ME! *runs away before being saved by Link as usual*

Salhexa: *returns to normal and cries*

Abi: *sweatdrops* Erm...NEXT! Samus, do you like either of the princesses in that way? ;)

Samus: Never thought about it really...but yeah, I guess I do...

Abi: There you go **RawkHawk2.0**, you were correct ^.^ Well...that's all for this chapter too...*goes to help Salhexa*

Me: *comes on stage with Irn Bru (STILL LOVE THE STUFF!)* Well, two chapters in one day? Holy moly. Anyway, I got another review and I had nothing better to do since I can't think of any big words that I can use in my English coursework tomorrow so I wrote this. New Co-Host next time too and I actually made a miniature Quote Fan at school today! YAY! Anyway, continue leaving the reviews. I'll try and get more into the next chapter so I'll be waiting for three or four reviews before I continue!

* * *

_Yeah...I said it all there...CYA! x3_


	4. Randomness and KH Character!

Abi: *too busy playing DS*

?: Erm...

Abi: SCREW YOOOOOOOOOOU! . Damn you Saix...*shuts DS* OH! We're back! ^.^; Welcome back all of you! Before we get to out dares and truths, we have another co-host! This time...it's not an OC! Welcome my favourite Organization XIII member, DEMYX!

Demyx: Hi there...*waves shyly*

Abi: NAWWW! *pats Demyx on the head* Cute Demy-kins! x3

Demyx: *blushes* Abi...=$

Abi: Huh? OH MY GOSH! SORRY! Hehe...ONTO THE DARES AND TRUTHS!

First up we haaaaave **InsanityPika**

**Hello you awesome people in charge of this! Yes, that means you and your friends. You're covered in awesome-sauce...w**

**BWAHAHAHAAA! Marth IS gonna get it! Sooner or later from me. Because my older sister LOVES you, AND she wants to hurt you. (Yandere much? XD)  
Truths are me(Ayako)...dares are my sis!(Kaoru) X3  
Truths**

Marthy and Roy: Do you to like each other? In what way? Hmm? Hmmmm? HHMMMMMM?  
Snake and Starfox Team: How in the world...did Slippy contact Snake? O.o  
Ike: Why does Great Aeither sound like grape sneakers? (I was rhyming and THAT  
came...XD)  
Pikachu is pie! Wait...DON'T YOU DARE EAT HIM! *pulls out katana sword, Aoi  
Kaze*  
Oh and Ike? ...I hate you!

Well, hellllooo there everyoneee! Kaoru here! My sis can't see what I'm saying  
sooo she can't scold me for being too mean to her fav characters! And she's a  
Tsundere! MWAHAHAHAA!  
Dares

1: Ganondork, I dare you to have a dance contest with Crazy Hand!  
2: Link, I dare you to jump in the portal that leads to fangirl land!  
3: Marth, I dare you to say you love me or jump off a very VERY HIGH cliff!  
MWAHAHAHA!

Abi: *listening through her Author Ear Piece* Right...Well the Author says 'THANK YOU!' for talking about Awesome Sauce. Her friends don't do that anymore ='( And now we shall start our truths! xD

Demyx: *holding dare paper* The first truth is for Marth and Roy.

*both appear in a puff of smoke and bubbles*

Demyx: YAY BUBBLES! Anyway, **InsanityPika** asks if you like each other…and in what way?

Roy: Marth is mah bestest buddy!

Marth: *sweatdrop* Roy is one of my best friends…

Abi: AW! No Yaoi?

Me: Me no likey RoyxMarth! Sorry!

Abi: . Hate You! NEXT! Snake! Fox! Falco! Your services are required!

*All three aforementioned characters appeared in more bubbles*

Snake: *giggles like a little girl* Bubbles! =D *tries to pop them*

Demyx: *joins in*

Abi + StarFox crew: *sweatdrop* Right…so we need to know how in the hell Slippy contacted Snake in his secret taunt!

Fox: I dunno…He's the tech genius, not me…

Falco: Hmm…I dunno either. Slippy's just a nosey person if you ask me.

Abi: *whistles innocently*

Fox: Abi…

Falco: What's going on?

Snake: *snaps back to game-reality* Wait…You gave him the frequency code, didn't you?

Abi: Noooooo….*suddenly Slippy appears from Abi's communicator*

Slippy: Yeah, you did!

Abi: SCREW YOU, SLIPPY! GO DIE!

Slippy: AHHH!

Fox: Slippy? Is everything okay? *Gets hit by the Quote Fan twice* WHY TWICE?

Abi: Well, I can't hit Slippy since he's not really here so you get hit for him! ^.^

Fox: I hate you so much right now.

Abi: The feeling's mutual….BACK TO YOUR SEATS! *all three get pushed into their seats. Fox and Snake hit their seats hard while Falco…not so much…*

Demyx: Weird…Next! Ike?

*Ike appears in substantially less bubbles*

Demyx: Awww :'(

Ike: What the hell is this guy being sad about? It's just bubbles…

Abi: Oh god…QUICKLY IKE! WHY DOES GREAT AETHER RHYME WITH GRAPE SNEAKERS?

Ike: Because I like grape sneakers…Why quickly?

Demyx: *does epic sitar call than his cute lil rockstar jump* DANCE WATER,DANCE!

Ike: What's so great about thaAHHHH! *gets hit by giant bubbles (WORST DEMY ATTACK EVAR!)* Ow…

Demyx: Don't diss ma bubbles, Mr Ike, or you get hit by bubbles.

Ike: Fine, fine! Bubbles are cool and amazing…can I go now?

Demyx::D 'K! *sends Ike back with borrowed Author Powers*

Abi: Wow Demyx…THAT WAS SOOOO KAWAII! *huggles Demy*

Demyx: Er…*sweatdrop* Dares now, right?

Abi: *jumps away from Demy* GANONDORK IS NEEDED FOR ANOTHER DAREE!

*Ganondork appears in a bigger cloud of bubbles*

Demyx: YAY! *jumps and squeals like a little girl and begins popping the bubbles and is joined by Crazy Hand*

Abi: Must…resist…the…cuteness….ANYWAY, Dorky. Your dare. Have a dance contest with Crazy...

Crazy: DANCE CONTEST? YAY!

Ganondork: Seriously? *groans*

*Caramelldansen starts and Crazy and Ganon start dancing to it. Demyx joins in while Abi starts singing along*

Ganondork: *out of breath* Well, that was torturous experience like no other…

Abi: and the winner is…*takes envelope from the Strictly Come Dancing Judges (WOO! STRICTLY FTW! XD) who randomly appeared* CRAZY! I'm sorry Dorky, but you are eliminated from the competition.

Demyx: 0.0' Next dare….*reads it* Right…*opens a dark portal* Link!

*Link appears, trying to get as far away from the portal as possible but fails when Demyx pushes him in.*

Link: *screaming* AHHH! GET THE FANGIRLS OFF MEE!

Zelda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *cries*

Salhexa: *jumps out of the portal* MWAHAHA! I WIN! *jumps back in and closes the portal*

Abi: Fangirl Land: No one wants to go there. Right Demyx?

Demyx: *cowers in the corner*

Abi: There you go! Next and LAST dare of this group! Marthy!

*Marth appears on stage in more bubbles, which takes Demyx out of his depression and gets Crazy back out.*

Marth: Yes?

Abi: Say you love Kaoru or jump off this conveniently places very VERY high cliff! *opens the curtains to show the cliff*

Marth: E-er...I-I love you…Kaoru…*faints*

Abi: Demyx would you please take Marth back to his seat?

Demyx: Okay! ^.^ *does as Abi commands*

Abi: Right! That set is OVER!

The next set is from **RawkHawk2.0.**

**I admit, this is probably too soon, but I must. Make. MOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!1!  
Dares:  
Captain Falcon: Ask out Samus.  
Samus: Say yes. (Ha ha!)  
Ike: Fight Captain Falcon in the middle of the date.  
Truths:  
Roy: Who's your mom? Lyn, Fiora, or Ninian? I need to know!  
Peach and Zelda: How do you feel about Samus liking you? Hmmmm?  
Fox: What does your helmet-headband thing actually do?  
Again, know this is a bit soon, but I enjoy this ToD to no end. Later peoples! (And sorry again!)**

Abi: *listening to the author earpiece, twiddling with the Quote Fan* Well, **RawkHawk2.0 **the Author is VERY pleased that you reviewed again so quickly and that you enjoy this ToD. But now we gotta move on to the truths!

Demyx: Yay! ^.^ First up, Roy!

*Roy appears in lightning, bubbles and smoke. It's very dramatic*

Roy: *coughing* Woah, too much! Anyway, I'll answer now. I don't know….(SORRY! AUTHOR FAULT!)

Abi: I'll check! *takes out laptop and searches Roy on Wikipedia* Well, it says here; and I quote 'Roy (ロイ, Roi?) is the main character of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. He is the son of marquess Eliwood of Pherae.'Blah, blah, blah, extra stuff no one cares about...Oh...there's nothing...

Julia: Check Eliwood?

Abi: On it...*searches and reads* AH! Found some stuff, but it really just says that it can be either - but it's all on the player's way of playing the game...BUT Ninian is the only one who can just marry Eliwood so I'd guess it was her (Edits ftw...)

Fox: *takes the Quote Fan and hits Abi* HAH! TAKE THAT!

Abi: OWWW! *turns to Fox with huge puppy dog eyes* W-Why?

Fox: *blinks but can't look away* Oooo! I'm sorry…*passes the Quote Fan back to Abi and walks off*

Abi: *does her ranger pose (Spin round 1 ½ times, looks back and crosses arms then jumps back into regular mode* OKAY! CONTINUING TIME! ^.^

Demyx: Peach! Zelda! You are needed!

*The two princesses appear in flower petals*

Abi: What? I paid good money for those effects and I get…this?

*giggling backstage*

Demyx: *comes out from backstage* Marluxia's here…

Abi: DAMNIT! Demyx, please continue without me! *goes backstage to beat up Marluxia*

Demyx: Right…So, how do you two feel about Samus liking you in that way?

Peach: I don't mind but – speaking for Zelda since she's all emo now – I don't think she wants to think about it because of Link being trapped with the fangirls.

Zelda: *breaks down in tears again*

Demyx: OH! WE FORGOT ABOUT LINK! *opens up the portal and gets Link out. His clothes are all ripped and torn but he looks alright, minus his scared look*

Link: Wh-Where am I?

Demyx: *whispers to Link* Hey, go cheer up Zelda with a kiss dude. She really needs it ;)

Link: O-Okay…*goes up to Zelda, hugs her and kisses her on the lips*

Zelda: Eep!

Demyx: There we go. *sends everyone back to their seats* Next we need Fox!

*Fox appears on stage again*

Fox: What now? *sighs*

Demyx: Well, **RawkHawk2.0 **wants to know what exactly does that thing on your head do?

Fox: Erm…Well…I only usually wear it in the Arwing because of the communicator and stuff…but that's really it…oh and the scouter thing that everyone makes fun of just shows mission stuff…sometimes.

Demyx: Okay then. I suggest you go before Abi comes back.

Fox: I like you Demyx…You're not mean…

Demyx: THANKS! ^.^

*Fox goes back to his seat and Abi comes back*

Abi: Is it time for the dares?

Demyx: Yep!

Abi: Oh good! I didn't miss them then! First dare of this turn is going to be done by Cheapton Failcon and Samus!

*Both come on in a flash of smoke, bubbles and lightning.*

CF: Why are you a meanie? *points dramatically at Abi*

Abi: *sighs* because your Falcon Punch is cheap! It always messes me up in All-Star Mode and whatever else!

CF: . Hate you...

Abi: *bored, busy playing DS again* Again, the feelings mutual...Anyway, you gotta ask Samus out and she's gotta say yes...*yawn*

CF: *to himself* Yesssss!

Samus: WHAT? Can I beat him up after?

Abi: *too fixated on the screen of DS*

Demyx: Riiight...I'm sure she'd say no because...well...you'll see!

Samus: Damn...

*Cheapton and Samus go on a date and everyone can see because of the TV screens. They seem to be doing okay, making small talk and all, and then Demyx whispers something to Ike who disappears but reappears behind Cheapton. Soon a great big fight to the death starts and everyone is watching intently. Ike knocked Cheapton back and knocked him out.*

Abi: AND IKE IS THE WINNAR! =D

*All three come back and Samus looks content with what happened*

Demyx: End of the set I believe. So onto the next one!

Abi: EXACTLY! You're picking this up Demy! *pats him on the head again*

The third set is from **Link5604!**

**Wow you are a fast responder, good because that is what people like.  
Truths  
?: Who said that my OC had a weird name?  
Link fan girls: Hey did you know that Link is at the bottom of this pit full of explosives?  
Marth: Since you have no official gender, are you going to marry a guy or girl?  
Dares  
?: ANYONE WHO SAID THAT MR. KA-WAM-EE-GO-BLAM-EE'S NAME IS WEIRD SHALL DIE FROM HIS EXPLOSIVES! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE HIM EAT HIS CHEESE AND BACON BEFORE BED, 3 SECONDS, IT USUALL TAKES 2.7 SECONDS BUT HE WAS REALLY DEPRESTED, YOU MUST DIE!**

**Snake: hit the button to blow up fangirls  
Zelink: The name says it all, do what all Zelink fans want you to do  
Thanks :3**

Abi: Let us just get right to the TRUTHS! YAY! We require Link Fangirls and Marthy...Demyx, open the portal...after this one.

Demyx: 'K!

Abi: Right...*grabs the sheets from last time and flicks through them to find who replied 'weird' to the name question last time* Looks like Dorky, Bowsy, Wolfy, Cheapy, Ikey, DDDy, Redy, Wario..y, Lucary, Mr G+Wy, Sonicy, Mety and Pity said it was weird...Would you all please stand at the back with your heads hung in shame!

*All of them got on stage and boo's sounded from the ingenious speakers*

Demyx: Open the portal now?

Abi: Yeppie Doodaas! ^^

*Demyx does do, but only a tiny bit so that we can hear them*

Abi: Morning Linky Fangirls. Now, react as if Link is at a bottom of a pit full of explosives.

*Frantic screaming comes from the portal for 10 seconds*

Linky Fangirl 1: That good?

Abi: Yeah, because it's true! ^.^ DEMYX NOW!

*The portal closes with the frantic screaming getting quieter and quieter*

Demyx: It's not really true is it?

Abi: *points to a pit* Look for yourself, you lazy bum...*everyone looks on expectantly* What? Didn't I say that it was my job to quote KH? Seriously! It's in my job description...but I can't show you that...

Demyx: *staring down the pit* Well, when THAT goes off, it's gonna be messy...=S

Abi: *manic look in her eyes* Yeeeep...*giggles evilly* Anyway, Marth! Answer your truth if you please! ^.^

Marth: I DO HAVE A GENDER! I AM MALE! FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I'M GONNA MARRY A GIRL, IF YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW! *runs off stage and into the emo corner where Crazy is as well*

Demyx: I don't like that emo corner...it seems weird...

Abi: and Marth was WAY OOC there...oh well...Wait! I haven't used the naughty corner yet! NO! FOX! YOU HIT ME WITH THE FAN EARLIER SO YOU GO TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER!

*Fox frowns then glares at Abi as he walks off to the naughty corner*

Abi: I feel complete...anyway, DARES! Oh, head-hangers! Wow...suicidal much?

Demyx: Yeah...

Abi: Oh wells! You guys, come here...

*The naughty people come out from the back*

Pit: What are you going to do to us?

Abi: Oh, not me...him...*points to Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee standing there, holding explosives* OKAY! EVERYONE ELSE! GET INTO A NORFAIR CAPSULE!

*Five appeared all over the room and everyone got into them, excluding the ones being punished and Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee*

Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee: *laughs manically* BOOM! *throws explosives and then disappears just as they blow up. Bits of everyone go flying. The Norfair Capsules disappear and everyone comes out, dodging the blood and pieces of Smashers as they got back into their places.*

Demyx: Are you gonna bring them back?

Abi: In a minute, I'd rather savour the one glorious moment of them not being in the world...*looks into the distance, all dreamy like before snapping back into hyperness* RIGHT! Now, we revive them!

*Abi and Demyx both use Curaga to heal the Naughty People and they also go back into their seats*

Abi: Right, Snake; Come here. Demyx; get ready to open the fangirl portal in the hole Link is in. Link; grab onto this. *passes her staff down to Link and pulls him out*

Link: Thanks...

Abi: No probs. Ash- I MEAN SALHEXA would kill me if you died so s'all good.

Link: Right...*walks off, confused*

Abi: *passes Snake a button* Don't press it until I say, okay?

Snake: *nods, happy that he can blow stuff up again*

Demyx: OH I SEE! *opens the portal and all the fangirls spill out into the explosive-covered hole*

Abi: NOW! *covers ears*

Snake: YAY! *presses button and covers ears along with everyone else. Screaming and booms can be heard as all the explosives...well...explode and fangirl pieces and blood go flying everywhere again*

Master Hand: You're gonna have to clean that up, y'know?

Abi: Meh, I'll just get Demyx to wash it with water. Demyx, would you?

Demyx: *squeals like a little girl then summons his sitar with the cute rockstar jump* DANCE WATER DANCE! *a huge wave of water then floods the room and quickly drains, taking all the fangirl pieces and blood with it* There you go!

Abi: *jumps Demyx* Oh em geez! SO KAWAII! :3

Demyx: *pushes Abi off and stands up* Erm...okay? Next dare...well...that one's already done so we'll move on.

Abi: *jumps up* YESH!

Kirby: Poyo,poyo...*sweatdrop*

Katia: *jumps out and places translator* MWAHAHA! *disappears again*

Kirby: Huh? All I said was 'Bloody mood swings'...

Abi: *puppy dog eyes* Why Kirby mean to Abi?

Kirby: I wasn't being mean...I was just saying...*stutters*

Demyx: *stands in front of Abi, releasing Kirby from the Puppy Dog Eyes spell* I thought we were moving on!

Abi: *pops head out from behind Demyx* Oh yah!

Last set for this chapter is from **Foxpilot!**

**Great crike, you write quickly. All the better to torture the poor saps-er, victims...Who am I kidding, I'm enjoying this.  
Truths:  
Roy-why did they kick you out? If this has been done, which of your girlfriends is your favorite?  
Salhexa-why are you crying? Link got near you willingly.  
Captain Falcon-where did you learn the secret of Falcon Punch? No escaping this!  
Dares:  
Marth-invite Caeda (or Shiida, or Sheeda, for those who don't like her American name) for a chapter or two.  
Ganondorf-see below.  
Ganondorf-see above.  
How'd I guess? I have too much experience reading into things. Anyway, you're doing quite well. I definitely hope to see more of this. And the Quote Fan. That's my favourite device, I think.**

Abi: Uh huh, right...*is listening to author again* The author says 'The Quote Fan is just amazing. You cannot deny its awesomeness.' and I have to agree. So, ONTO THE TRUTHS!

Demyx: First up, Roy!

*Roy jumps onstage and lands into the bubbles and smoke because he's hyper like that*

Roy: HIYA! XD

Demyx: Woah! Like me on sugar...

Abi: WE MUST GIVE DEMYX SUGAR! *determined look before grabbing a chocolate bar and giving it to Demyx, who gladly eats it* It'll take a couple of minutes to work, so please be careful and remember: Do not feed the Sugar-Exposed Demyx.

Roy: Why'd who kick me out? Her? *points at Abi* Well...I don't know...*thinks* OW! MY HEAD HURTS!

Demyx: That's why I don't think! *jumps behind Roy and scares him, causing him to faint*

Abi: YAY! HYPER DEMYX IS HERE! *telekinesiss Roy back in his seat, next to Marth* Neee~eext!

Demyx: *grabs Salhexa and drags her onstage* Sally!

Salhexa: Why am I back? and did you just call me Sally?

Demyx: *nods before going to dance with Crazy*

Salhexa: Oh, Sugar Demy.

Abi: YEP! So, why were you crying when Link got near you willingly?

Salhexa: Because he loves *glares at Zelda and hisses* herrrrrrr

*Zelda cowers away, hugging Link for support*

Abi: Oh okaii! Baii now! *makes Salhexa fall into a dark portal* YAY FALLING THROUGH THINGS! Cheapton, you're back!

*Cheapton appears with Hollywood effects behind him*

Abi: What a waste...Oh well, Where did you learn the Falcon Punch of Cheapness?

CF: . Well, I actually just made it up one day and it worked and I decided I'd use it...forever!

Abi: BORING! Get out of my sight...

CF: What?

Abi: Huh? OH! Sorry! I go into Parseltongue for no reason. I said...ahem... BORING! Get out of my sight...*Cheapton goes flying into the naughty corner*

CF: . *sits there with Fox*

Fox: You too, huh?

CF: Yeah...

Demyx: *walks up behind them* NO TALKING IN THE NAUGHTY CORNER! *skips off to the stage*

Abi: Well done, Demyx! ^.^

Demyx: OOOH! DARE TIEM! WOO!

Abi: YEAH! MAAARTHYY!

*Marth jumps onto the stage again*

Abi: Still showing off huh? Well, Get Caeda here. She'll be here for a couple of chapters. I mean what?

Marth: Rii~iight...*calls Caeda who magically appears like Roy did*

Caeda: *smiles and hugs Marth* Heyyy!

*Marth and Caeda go back to their seats*

_Caeda is temporarily open for Truths and Dares._

Demyx: NEXT!

Abi: Dorky! Your turn!

*Ganondork appears on stage very undramatically*

Abi: *hands Ganondork a piece of paper* For you! ^.^

Dorky: *reads it..again and again and again and again etc. Eventually he falls over, twitching*

Abi + Demyx: YAY TWITCHY! =D

*Both continue to watch Ganondork have a spaz attack as I walk on stage*

Me: Right, well. Another day, another chapter. I hope this one lived up to the older ones. This one is 11 pages long...with a load of random content as you probably know. If you want, give suggestions for Co-Hosts! I may run out...doubt it though! Anyway, please continue to review and yes, I do write quickly! ^.^ I just love writing this. Here's to hoping that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Sort of co-written with HeartOfNewcatle, this chapter. Well...Maybe Cya Nxt Time?

Abi: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

Me: She's back...Oh, and make that 11 pages and a few lines...Bye guys! ^.^

* * *

My French Teacher ALSO loves us! She had the day off to do some stuff...like training of something...Oh well, good thing is I did one page of work for each 3 pages of this I wrote during French! ^.^ When my teachers start not liking us, the chapters will take a little longer to come out, but please be patient with me! I will get it out! :3 (LOVE THE FACE!...AND I STILL LOVE IRN BRU!) Oh yeah, the bits about Abi and the DS is my way of showing how crap I am at DS games and completing them and my concentration is crap too, but I can keep my concentration on this because it changes so much! and much love to EVERYONE who reads this :3

_Bye Guys! ;_; End of the chapter...*joins the emo corner lot*_


	5. 5 review madness!

Abi: *shivers* It's freezing outside, but I guess that's what life's like on The Street...WAIT! THIS AINT PERFORMING ARTS CLASS! AUTHOR!

Me: *pokes head round corner* Yes, Abigal? What is it you require from me?

Abi: Stop using you own quotes!

Me: It's not MY quote. To get technical, it's ROBYN'S quote. Anyway, I promise not to. I just have to remember the last words for tomorrow ^.^;;

Abi: Right...Anyway, MORE ToD YAY! New Co-Host? YAY!

Me: I'll see ya at the end guys! *goes back round the corner*

Abi: Anyway, our Co-Host this time is...LEAF! (or Green...whichever peoples!)

Leaf: Hiya! :3

Abi: *hugs* Missed you!

Leaf: Er...thanks? *pulls Abi off her* Don't we have some Truths and Dares to do?

Abi: YEAH! You pick things up a lot quicker than the others! ^_^

First set from **InsanityPika**

**Well, that makes two of us for concentration! If something stays the same, I'll lose interest in it...till it changes...X3  
I don't like MarthXRoy either...just felt like asking it! :3  
this time...truths(Sis)...dares(Me) Here we gooo! MWAHAHAHAAA!  
Truths**

Marthy: Do you weally wuv me? *.* (Haha, this is going to get...messed up!)  
Shiida: Ermmm...not to be mean...but weren't you...dead? *gasp* YOU'RE AZOMBIE? AHHHHH! O.O  
Abi: Wait...does that mean Abi is your Author Character then? Or...not? I'm confused...T-T

Well, my sister is an idiot right? Haha, just kidding. Oh and Shiida? Don' t get mad at Marthy if he says he "loves" my sister. She's just a...fan...girl...-_-  
Dares

1: I dare CP to go into the portal of gender change! BWAHAHAHAAA!  
2: Shiida, I'm sorry. But...GO ON A DATE WITH WARIO!  
3: Ike, since I hate you. You must let me chase you around like a bloody murderer...with my sword! I can control wind, ice, and water! The complete opposite of fire! BWAHAHAHAHAAA! :3 ***  
Well, I really enjoy reading this. I hope to see it get funnier and funnier! Which it will! With your awesome skills of potato sauce!  
You rock, everyone rocks, Demy rocks. :3  
NO! GRAPE SNEAKERS IZ MINE! GRRRR! STAY AWAY IKE! :(

Abi: Well, **InsanityPika** I think everyone has problems with concentration...some more than others ^.^ but we'll move right along...*looks around* BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *gets hit by Quote Fan*

Leaf: Well, I see why she likes using that! ^.^

Abi: Why'd Leafy hited mah? *puppy dog eyes but gets a fan in the face* Owww...never mind...

Leaf: Yes! Anyway, Marth and Shiida, c'mon up for your truths!

*The couple appear in a burst of hearts*

Abi: *ROFLs* that was funny...Anyway, Marth do you REALLY love Kaoru...like you said last time?

Marth: *whispers* will I still have to jump of the cliff?

Abi: I dunno...*shrugs*

Marth: Then...*deep breath* No? I was forced? By fear? BLAME FEAR, NOT MEEE! *cries*

Leaf: 0.o Riight...So, Shiida. Weren't you dead? Are you a zombie? or was there something else that happened?

Shiida (I know spelling change...just to fit these dares! ^.^): Well, I'm not sure...(Also, Lack of FE knowledge shows when I have to use Wikipedia heh...) but I think there was some kind of feather involved in my bringing back to life...

Abi: *gasps* PHONIX DOWN! I mean, what?

Everyone else: *confused*

Abi: Don't worry! ^.^; Anyway, MY TRUTH! I'm actually both an Author Character AND an Original Character and the author lives in reality...but pretends to be me like ALL the time! ^.^

Me: *from behind the corner* Yeah, because I wish I could be Abi and live her life! *randomly bursts into tears* NOOOO!

Abi: *runs round the author corner* Erm...looks like school problems. Y'know needs to snitch but doesn't want to...all that stuff...Teachers should really know NOT to send kids out for a lesson...someone's NOT gonna come back...Anyway. Let's continue!

Leaf: It's Dare Time! : )

Abi: YAY! Cheapy~yy!

*Cheapton appears on stage...very undramatically and very uncoordinated. He tripped over and fell flat on his face.*

Me: *shouts* YES! OUT OF THE CROSSFIRE! *silence* Oops...Ignore me now.

CF: Right...So what now?

*Abi and Leaf push out a machine*

CF: What's that?

Leaf: You'll see! *opens it up and Abi pushes Cheapton in*

CF: *muffled* What the hell?

Abi: Leaf, would you do the honours?

Leaf: My pleasure! *pushes button and a portal appears inside. Cheapton gets sucked in and spit back out...AS A WOMAN!*

CF: *jumps out of machine* WHAT THE HELL?

Abi: Enough! *hits Cheapton away and makes HER lands in HER seat* Neeext!

*Shiida and Wario appear on stage*

Abi: Shiida...feel free to beat Wario up as much as you would like AFTER the dare...because you have to go on a date with him...

Shiida: WHAT?

Wario: *punches fist in the air* YEAH!

*They both go on a date. Wario tries to kiss Shiida half-way through and she beats him up. Marth is cheering, as are all the girls. They both come back*

Leaf: *high fives Shiida* You go girl!

Abi: I'll deal with him later...maybe...NEXT! Oh IIIIIKEEEEE!

*Ike appears onstage in the smoke, much less dramatic than the last chapter*

Ike: Yes?

*I**nsanityPika **appears with her sword*

**InsanityPika**: PREPARE TO DIE! *chases Ike around, continually bombarding him with wind, ice and water. Eventually, Ike is frozen and **InsanityPika **smashes him while he's encased in Ice.* MWAHAHAHAHA! I WIN! :3 Buii now! ***InsanityPika **disappears*

Leaf: Oh and **InsanityPika **also says that everyone rocks...and that Grape Sneakers are theirs...Right. Next set, I think.

Abi: YESH! *points up to sky for no reason* Now **PikaIkeKirby's **turn!

**Sorry about the anon-(however you spell it) review. FanFiction is being mean to me today.  
Anyways, This is a REALLY amusing story \(^0^)/  
BTW, 2 of my friends are with me :)  
\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/  
OK, so from me first:  
Truths:  
Falco - Can I has your cake?  
Ice Climbers - Did u know lots of people hate you guys? Well, here's a cookie. Enjoy.  
Dares:  
Mario - Give your leader position to someone who is prettyful.  
Lucario - Give Mewtwo the satisfaction of you losing epically to him in a brawl.  
\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/  
From my friends:  
Dares:  
Samus - did you know you are our most favourite characters. Since you are, go kill someone.  
Snake - Blow yourself up. And smile. A lot.  
MK - Give your ship to crazy hand.  
Ike - Go to PikaIkeKirby's house. And try to survive.  
(watch out. She is a mega fangirl.)  
Good luck with ur story!  
Rawr. Giggety.**

Abi: Awww! AUTHOR!

Me: Yeeees? Oh, right! THANK YOU! *jumps out to where **PikaIkeKirby **is waiting* THANK YOUUU! First person to tell me it's amusing. *huggles **PikaIkeKirby***

Abi: RIGHT! TRUTH TIEM! =D...Wait...*re-reads* Oh okay! I'm ready! FALCO! FRONT AND CENTRE!

*Falco appears on stage in a dramatic entrance of lightning and smoke*

Falco: What?

Leaf: *looks around for Abi* Where'd she go? Oh well. Anyway, **PikaIkeKirby **wants your cake.

Falco: NO! MAH CAKE! *hides cake and runs away*

Abi: Well, that was weird...

Leaf: *jumps back* Where'd you go?

Abi: Away...to my secret place...of hiding...

Leaf: Right...Next!

*Ice Climbers use their condor (I think =S) to get onstage*

Popo: I guessed people didn't like us...

Nana: Yeah, that first dare was unfair!

Abi: *hits them with Quote Fan* BAD NANA! NO SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT THE REVIEWERS!

Nana: Owww! That fan hurts! *walks off stage*

Popo: Why did you do that Abi? *follows with the cookies*

Leaf: Dares now!

*All Darees appear on stage in the ways they come into Brawls*

Abi: We should SO do that from now on! Anyway, MARIO!

Mario: Yes?

Abi: Hand over your badge of leadership and I'll give it to...erm...anyone since I don't know what 'Prettyful' means...so I'll pass it to Peach!

Mario: WHAT? Oh fine! *passes it over and Abi uses a slingshot to give it Peach*

Leaf: Right...*drags on the miniature Brawl simulator* Lucario, Mewtwo. On ya go and Lucario...YOU MUST BE HORRIBLY DEFEATED!

Lucario: *sigh* Fine...

*It's a 10 stock brawl, no items, final destination. AN EPIC BATTLE ENSUES! End result: Lucario – 0 stock, Mewtwo – 7 stock.*

Mewtwo: HAHA! I WIN! YOU GET PWND!

Lucario: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Samus: *dons her power suit* Aw Yeah! CHEAPTON!

*Cheapton walks onstage*

CF: Yeah? *gets hit by Super Missiles and dies*

Samus: *back in Zero Suit* TAKE THAT, YOU PERVERT!

Abi: *laughs* Okay you three back to your seats. *sends Mario, Samus, Mewtwo, Lucario and the dead CF back to their seats* Next Dares!

Snake: YAY! *grins throughout* BOOM BOOM! *presses button but blows himself up.*

Leaf: Well...He completed that one without even thinking...

Abi: He doesn't think...META! Pass the keys...

MK: Awww! *passes the keys over and Abi throws them to Crazy.* NOOOOOOOOOOO! *goes into the emo corner*

Ike: Aw man...*gets teleported to **PikaIkeKirby's***

10 minutes later...

Ike: *comes back. His clothes are even more ripped and he's scared out of his wits* Worst. Dare. Ever.

Abi: Nawww, Poor Ikey *pats Ike's head before sending him, MK and a revived Snake back to their seats.* NEXT SET!

These are from **The Legend of Rune Factory!**

**Wow, this is pretty entertaining! Let's see...  
Truths:  
Samus, do you REALLY, HONESTLY like Peach and Zelda in "that way"? Think hard about that one!  
Peach, where did you get that frying pan?  
Dares:  
Samus and Link, I dare/order you to go off and have one of those cheesy-yet-somehow-romantic movie scenes. Titanic or one of the Twilight movies may be your inspiration, among other movies.  
Zelda, I want you to watch! And no closing your eyes, either. Mwehehehe...  
And that's it. Please and thank you! And Smashers... Bonne chance. You'll need it.**

Me: *huggles **The Legend of Rune Factory* **YAY! YOU SAID IT WAS ENTERTAINING! :3

Abi: NOW! SAMUS AND PEACH! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAGE PLEASE!

*Peach appears in a load of flower petals with her parasol and Samus comes in with the teleporter thing*

Leaf: Samus. Do you REALLY like Peach and Zelda in THAT way?

Samus: I don't honestly know...so can people PLEASE stop asking about it?

Abi: I doubt the reviewers will let it go now...anyway, PEACHY! Where did you get that frying pan? *gets hit by Quote Fan* OW! I'm not quoting...I'm just asking the god-damn question!

Me: Sorry...I just felt like it ^.^

Abi: . Screw you...Anyway, Peachy! Answer times!

Peach: Umm...from my kitchen? *gets hit by Quote Fan*

Leaf: TELL THE TRUTH!

Peach: *wails* I don't wanna! *runs off*

Abi: -.-; Wimp... DARES! *whistles and Samus and Link appear on stage* Good pets! ^.^

*Link and Samus go off to watch Twilight (gags) while Zelda sits there watching them with her eyes taped open*

Zelda: *slowly getting louder* No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO! *runs out crying*

Link: I think I'm gonna die...*dies*

Samus: Same...*dies*

*They all get transported back and revived. Zelda and Link share a meaningful hug*

Leaf: Right. Next Set!

From **Foxpilot!**

***Takes a sip from a steaming mug-and spits out immediately* WHO GAVE ME COFFEE? Someone's gonna have to pay for all this. Oh, wait...*hides from the Quote Fan*  
Truths:  
Everyone-who's the dead piece of spinach who tried to give me coffee?  
The first co-host whose name I forgot (no offense, I'm bad at names)-Would you rather face Shadow Dragon Medeus, Ridley/Meta Ridley, or the Killer Rabbit?  
Fox-how many Arwings and Landmasters can fit in the Great Fox? I mean really, you seem to have infinite of them in Assault.  
Dares:  
Whoever gave me coffee-die by giant fire blast  
ROB-want to meet your number-one fan? (Prepare the Quote Fan if it says yes).  
Bowser-RUN THE (BLOOP) AWAAAAAAY!  
Yes, I -do- realize the connotations of having Marth and Caeda in the same room. But that's part of the fun, right?**

Me: *still in the Reviewer Room* I'LL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS! and you BETTER hide from the Quote Fan... *goes on a hunt*

Abi: Riiight...Anyway, YOU! *points at CF, who is still female. She won't be next chapter...promise...maybe...* COME HERE!

*CF comes onstage, tripping again*

CF: WHAT NOW?

Leaf: You're the guilty culprit! YOU gave **Foxpilot **coffee! We found YOUR finger prints on it!

CF: But...FINE! I DID IT...I DON'T KNOW WHY! I JUST DID!

Abi: *very seriously* Stand back there...and await your punishment...*becomes hyper again* RIGHT! NEE~EEXT! Kaaaaaatiaaaaaaa!

Katia: *jumps out from Author Corner* Yas? Oh, I see...Well...first off; THANKS ALOT FOR FORGETING MY NAME! and I'd rather face the Killer Rabbit! *goes off to fight the Killer Rabbit with a camcorder*

Abi: See ya! *waves to Katia* Now! CHEAPY! Stand here...*points to a spot right in the middle of the stage* Fox! We need you again!

*Fox comes onstage and stays far away from Abi*

Fox: Yes?

Abi: Well, we would like to know how many Landmasters and Arwings you can actually fit on the Great Fox.

Fox: Well...erm...I'm not sure...Quite a few, but a full number I don't know...Sorry! : S

Abi: *pouts* Spoilsport! Go to the naughty corner!

*Fox goes to the naughty corner and hangs his head in shame*

**Foxpilot: ***walks out* Evillllllll...*glares then kills CF with a giant fire blast. Weirdly, Bowser almost gets caught in the flames and runs the (bloop) away.

Abi: Damn...two dares down in one go : ( and now Cheapton's back to NORMAL! D : Oh well...Bye **Foxpilot!**

***Foxpilot **walks back to the Reviewer Room.*

Abi: *preps the Quote Fan behind her back* Oh, R.O.B! Do you want to meet your Number One Fan?

R.O.B: *comes onstage and starts to speak like the Churchil Dog* OH YES! *gets pummelled by the Quote Fan*

Abi: NO! BAD R.O.B! NO CHURCHIL DOG HERE! BAD! BAD! GO TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER!

*R.O.B glides to the naughty corner and hangs his head(?) in shame*

Abi: Hmph...Serves him RIGHT! Now...LAST SET!

Leaf: Awhhh! Really? Oh well...

Final set is from **Link5604!**

**I love you guys :3, you guys are the only reason why I keep living *Random choir sing* you are my lords! I will review for you! (Yes I am 27.5262% insane/crazy)  
"Here I go" –Wario  
Truths  
?: Who said that Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee's name was awesome?  
MH (you thought you would be forgotten didn't you): Who is you your mama (literally)?  
Everybody: Pick a # 1-100 (the closest to 24 wins!)  
Dares  
You: Let Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee become available for truths and dares (He will always do something crazy for cheese and bacon)  
?: Those who said awesome get an AK-47, have fun  
Everyone Hylian (Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee is Hylian): Watch the Twilight Saga, even the one that isn't released, MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Me: *goes to huggle **Link5604* **THANK YOUUU!

Leaf: TRUTH TIEM! *jumps up and down with excitement*

Abi: First question: ME AND KATIA SAID IT WAS AWESOME! ^.^ cuz it's amazing!

Master Hand: *Floats onstage* My mother...is your mother also...because I made everything...even Yoooooou! *floats off again*

*Abi hands out pieces of paper for people to write down their numbers on*

Abi: *flicking through* Well, the closest number was...28! From...Lucas! YAY! *claps for Lucas* Now! *calls Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee and he appears*

_Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee is now open for Truths and Dares! Have fun! ^.^_

Leaf: Oh crap..we're screwed...Abi's in hyper mode with an AK-47...HIDE!

*Everyone hides as Abi and Katia go wild with their borrowed AK-47s, both laughing manically*

10 minutes later...

Katia: Awww! We're out of ammo...

Abi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *throws useless guns away in the bin and everyone comes out of hiding* Anyway, have you got the camcorder with the great fight between you and the Killer Rabbit?

Katia: YEEEAAAH! But I'll give it to you for next time since you're being rushed to finish this chapter before sleepy time!

Abi: Oh kays!

Leaf: Right...*sends Link, Zelda and Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee to see all of the Twilight (shudders) saga. Both Link and Zelda die while Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee doesn't.*

Abi: I MUST SAVE THEM! *teleports them out and revives them* HAPPY TIEM...but now ToD chapter is over! :'(

Everyone else: YES!

Me: *walks onstage, yawning* Well, it's time for me to sleep...seriously...I'm knackered from school and getting a bad report thingy since I was missing for two hours...while the teacher sent us out to look round the school...seriously . I hate her...and my mum just has to get involved as well, doesn't she? I have to be a snitch now...but I may have gotten out of it. I'll just have to wait. The next chapter MAY take a couple of days so don't be expecting it...just wait! THANKS! LOVE YOU ALL! ^.^ Buii!


	6. CoHost Drama

Me: *walks onstage*WE'RE BACK! I'll be here this time…Abi's sleeping…The lazy ass… Welcome back to our ToD of Madness! I am your host for today, JULIA! And our co-host will be…*reads script* DAMNIT! Why? Why? *slaps self in face* I-I don't think we NEED our chosen Co-Host this time! ^.^;

*crickets chirp as everyone's still waiting for the co-host announcement*

Julia: OOOOOOH! Fine…*sighs in defeat and speaks with a tone of disgust* Our Co-Host is…I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT! I AM SO REPLUSED! …I'll go wake up Abs and then go and throw out supposed Co-Host out into the icy-cold, soul-sucking darkness of space…so please excuse me!

*Julia walks off and a scream and a whoosh of a portal can be heard before Abi stumbled onto stage, rubbing her eyes*

Abi: Oh, It's ToD time? *wakes up* AWESOME! Unfortunately…our co-host is probably suffocating as we speak! ^.^ so we'll have another! Please welcome…*gets handed a piece of paper and looks repulsed* Seriously?

Julia: *pokes head round corner* That is your punishment for calling one of the most paedophilic sounding guys in the gaming universe! *sticks tongue out*

Abi: *glares* Fine…Please welcome someone I know and hate, *sounds unimpressed* Krystal…(Sorry to anyone who likes her…I find her annoying…even if I've never played Star Fox…*begs for forgiveness*)

Krystal: *randomly falls from the ceiling and faceplants on the floor* Ow…

Abi: Fox…To the Naughty Corner so you CANNOT drool ; ) MWAHAHA!

*Fox glares at Abi before going straight to the naughty corner, where R.O.B still is.*

Abi: Now that's out of the way…We'll just move straight on…*glares at Krystal*

First up is **Foxpilot!**

***Rubs ear* that Quote Fan really does hurt...the experience was offset by your lovely Reviewer Room, though. Oh, and Katia...hate to break it to you, but you never actually had to fight the Rabbit.  
Truths:  
Falcon-WHY? I thought we were on good terms! You're my fifth-top in Brawl and tied for first in the original!  
Falco-what kind of bread so you have?  
AUTHOR-did you ever get that PM I sent you?  
Dares:  
Caeda-show the "flying" characters how it's done with your Pegasus/wyvern.  
Ice Climbers-Guess what? I hate you, too. Take the SATs while sitting over a lake of magma.  
Ike-guess what? I -don't- hate you. You can have...a toothpick. Use it to slay marshmallows or something.  
I became curious about Caeda's "death" and looked it up-the FE Wiki says nothing about it. On another note, this continues to and make me laugh. Best of luck with your situation.**

Abi: *throws Quote Fan into the air* Of course it hurts! It USUALLY teaches people not to do it again ;)

Julia: Yeah…she's not kidding…*rubs the bump on her head*

Katia: *comes onstage* Oh I know I didn't have to fight it…but I was bored and with a camcorder…so I felt like it! *walks off hugging her Demy plushie that she loves very much*

Abi: *quietly* Mah Demy….*louder* RIGHT! LET'S MOVE ALONG!

Krystal: Do I have to be here?

Abi: *hopefully* Not if you don't want to!

Julia: *from round the Author Corner* Nope. We have no one else. We need at least one from every series…be happy this is getting this one over and done with…

Abi: *pouts* Fwine…Cheapton…You're needed.

*Failcon tries to run onstage but ends up running into a random wall* Owch…

Abi: *confused* Even I don't know where that came from…

Krystal: Don't say I never did anything for you…*looks at Abi calmly*

Abi: *gobsmacked* you…did that?

*Krystal nods*

Abi: OH MY GAWD! *jumps Krystal* YAY! Anyway, Cheapy. Why did you do that to **Foxpilot **when you two are usually on good terms?

CF: Because...I felt like it...*gets pushed into the Gender Portal again and comes back out a woman* DAMN! AGAIN?

Krystal: Yes...

Abi: *is impressed* Why so OOC, Krystal? Usually you'd be all against everything I'd be saying...

Krystal: *shrugs* Meh...I feel like being different...

Abi: OKAY! ^.^ *notices Cheapton* WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! GO TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER! *flicks Cheapton away with TELEKINEISIS!*

CF: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *smacks into the wall then falls from the wall in an anime style*

Fox: You too, huh?

CF: Yeah...She's gone mental since this thing started...

*A shadow falls over the pair and they looks up to see Julia, fuming*

Julia: You...*points at the pair* you guys have messed me up for the last time...*drags them backstage to beat them up*

Abi: 0.0; why you don't mess with Authors...or fangirls Kids! =D

Krystal: Next?

Abi: Yeeep! *checks paper then eyes widen* Erm...Okay then! ^.^; Falco Time!

*Falco appears onstage while Abi disappears from the stage*

Krystal: *looks around, confused* Where'd she go?

*Everyone shrugs*

Falco: Happened last time too...Anyway...*reads question then glares at **Foxpilot **who's looking from offstage* No...comment...*walks offstage...while continuing to glare* (I couldn't think of anything funny...or mildly amusing...or something that would make sense)

Abi: *pops up behind Krystal, scaring her* So, what happened?

Krystal: *jumps away and punches Abi in the face* AH! Oh...sorry...

Abi: Owww...*walks off to get an ice pack*

Julia: *pokes head round corner* Erm...No, I didn't get that PM : S Perhaps you should send it again? or something? Anyway, Abi's back and all nice and healed! *goes back round the corner* (Loads of corners...Naughty Corner, Emo Corner and Author Corner...)

Abi: DARES! WOOOOOP! *jumps up and down with excitement* First up, I would like Pit, Meta and Charizard up here on the double! *uses the slingshot from last chapter to send the dare to Caeda*

Caeda: *grins* Awesome...*jumps on her Pegasus and starts to show off while riding on it. Eventually, she lands onstage and grins* (I LOVE WIKIS! ^.^)

*Pit, Meta and Charizard are gobsmacked then become really annoyed at being shown up. They all stalk back to their seats, then start to pout*

Krystal: *laughs* Wow, that's skills.

Abi: *claps* Well done Caedaa! Byeeeeee now! ^.^

*Caeda bows and walks off with her Pegasus*

Abi: *falls dramatically again and a spotlight appears on her while the rest of the lights turn off* It's so unfair...what do they have to hate about my little friends...*the lights slowly come back on but Abi does not move.*

Krystal: *sweatdrop* Overdramatic...and...Where do we get a Magma Lake? *a pool fills up with magma in the middle of the stage.* Oh...there...

*A small platform appears with the two Ice Climbers sitting on seats. The tests appear in front of them and soundproof glass surrounds them so the ToD can continue.*

Abi: *flips up and punches fist in the air* THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Kirby: *sighs* Like I said before, bloody mood swings...

Abi: *pouts at Kirby before throwing a knife at him which JUST misses* You were lucky I wasn't aiming at you...anyway...*takes Ragnell from stage right* Oh Ikeyyy!

Ike: What? *Sees Ragnell* WHAT? *jumps on stage and starts to chase Abi to get his sword back, but Abi just runs away and taunts him with it.*

A few minutes later...

Abi: *giggling* That was fun...Anyway, Ike. **Foxpilot **has a gift for you!

***Foxpilot** walks out and gives Ike a toothpick*

Ike: *stares at the toothpick intently before smiling.* YAY! *runs off with it*

Krystal: What just happened?

Abi: I actually don't know...I've never seen him run so fast...Anyway, Let us move on! : 3

Next set froooooooom...**Link5604**

**Alright as I said before, you guys are one of my favourite author(s). Well I hope you don't stop soon because this is what I read when I am down and need a good laugh.  
Truths  
You: Have you heard of BYU?  
Hylians: How were the movies? (sorry I meant every NON-Hylian I will avenge you)  
Luigi: Are you also Weegee?  
Dares  
Everybody: Have a huge brawl with everyone in it, the stage is Hyrule field from Twilight Princess  
Hylians: Make everyone else watch those movies and listen to Justin B.  
Olimar: Forget the rules, pluck billions of Pikmin and take over the world, and author powers are useless  
Have fun: 3**

Abi: I fully understand your need to get revenge on me and I am very sorry I miss read the dare *bows* I get what I deserve...*looks behind* OH THEY'RE DONE! *takes everything away, leaving the Climbers to fall to the floor.*

Nana: Worst. Dare. Ever.

Popo: Agreed...

Julia: Try having to do them for 3 years...hmph...

Abi: Nawwww *huggles the kids before sending them back to their seats*

Krystal: I guess we should start the truths.

Julia: Erm...No...I've never heard of BYU...Sorry...

*Link, Zelda + Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee appear on stage*

Link: Torturous...

Zelda: Horrible...

Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee: Plot was bad...

Abi: *high fives all of them* Okay, bye now! ^.^

*All go offstage*

Krystal: Right...Luigi? Are you Weegee?

Luigi: No...Weegee's over there...*points at Weegee*

Everyone except Abi + Luigi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cowers in fear of Weegee*

Abi: *looks at everyone* Ha, wimps...it's a hologram...*throws a knife at it and it goes 'bzzzt' like a hologram* (YAY FOR FAIL NOISE WORDS!)

Everyone: Oh...

Krystal: Dares?

Abi: YESH! *claps twice and the room disappears and Hyrule Field is now where everyone's standing* ALL OUT BRAWL TIME!

*Everyone stands for a few seconds before an all-out brawl ensues. It all ends in carnage and many concussions. In the end, everyone's down and out except for Fox.* (Gotta love wikis and their ability to find a random page.*

Julia: *literally rofls* That...was amazing...*wipes away tears* Anyway, we need to get back.

*Everyone goes back and is alive and happy again...before everyone but Julia (because I ain't any character!), Zelda, Link, Mr Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee and Krystal (since she just got there ^.^;) go to watch Twitlight and listen to Justin Beaver...* (Do you think I like them? Be careful with your answer...*gets out fire sticks*)

Several hours later...

*Everyone comes back, looking absolutely traumatised.*

Julia: *looks up from the cards they're playing with* Oh, you guys are back! : D

Abi: *goes back stage to author room, to find **Link5604* **WHY? WHAT KIND OF SICK, TWISTED MIND DO YOU HAVE! *come back onstage* Okay, I'm done!

Julia: I'll see ya later! *takes the cards and walks back to the Author Corner*

Krystal: Last dare...then next set...then end right?

Abi: *looks at Krystal* Why the hell do you do that?

Krystal: *shrugs* I dunno..

Abi: 'K then! OLIMAAAAAAAR!

*Olimar appears onstage with a few Pikmin*

Julia: Oh, I have to say HI! to Zelda and Olimar because of my friends. Kate says HI to Zelda and Charlie says HI to Olimar.

Abi: Anyway...Olimar, pluck as many Pikmin as you want and take over the world...no one can stop you...

Olimar: YES! *plucks out three billion Pikmin* MWAHAHA! *goes and take over the world while everyone else is safe in the ToD room.*

Abi: Well, this is one interesting world now...Anyway, NEXT AND LAST SET! : (

Last set is froooom...**AvidAkriaReader**

**Hi! This is actually going to be the first ToD I've reviewed on, so here are the truths!  
Truths:  
Snake whether he really thinks Samus is sexy.  
Peach if she would ever dye her hair pink.  
Lucario if he would ever jump off a cliff  
Dares:  
Mario to sacrifice Peach.  
Snake to burn all of his boxes  
Ike eat a tree whole.  
I really like this story!**

Abi: *throws a first ToD review party* YAY CONGRADULATIONS! You have probably been bitten by the ToD bug now ; ) Seriously...he's here *holds out the ToD bug who's laughing manically*

Julia: *glares* Hate that bug...

Krystal: Ignoring all that, we need Snake, Peach and Lucario.

Abi: Nawwwwwww, why Krystal ignore us? *puppy dog eyes...then gets the Quote Fan in the face* Ow...never mind...Snake, do you really think Samus is hawt?

Snake: Of course! Who wouldn't think she's hawt? (SNAKEXSAMUS FTW! x3)

Samus: *jumps onstage with Power Suit on.* Get ready to die...

*Samus chases Snake out of the ToD room while attacking him*

Krystal: Should we help him?

Abi: Nah, he brought it on himself...anyway, Peach...would you dye your hair pink? *preps Thundara...just in case*

Peach: Well, as much as I like pink, I wouldn't dye my hair because I don't think it's a nice hair colour...*realises what she's said* Oops...

Abi: *releases Thundara on Peach* ...cow...

*Peach is covered in a soot-like substance while she goes back to her seat*

Krystal: Last truth is for Lucario...Would you ever jump off a cliff?

Lucario: No...that's stupid...*gets pushed off the very VERY high cliff*

Abi: *brushes hands off* I know there'd be a reason for that cliff...DARE TIEM!

*Mario, Peach, Snake and Ike appear like they do for Brawls*

*Abi pulls a stone table out from the left side of the stage*

Krystal: Where's you get that? Another question, how can you drag that so easily?

Abi: *leans against the table* I'm not gonna mention either answer because...never mind! : 3

Krystal: *sweatdrop* I'll leave that...Mario, you must sacrifice Peach...

Abi: *gestures to the table with ropes and a large knife* Have fun :D

*Mario gulps as he ties Peach to the stone table...Then – I'M SORRY! ALL OF THE NEXT EVENTS WERE TOO GRAPHIC TO SHOW ANY AUIDENCES*

Abi: Wow...that was weird...

*A traumatised Peach and Mario go back to their seats*

Abi: YAY FOR BURNING THINGS! SNAAA~AAAKE! *passes over Firaga powers to Snake just for a little while*

Snake: *sniffs* Mah boxes...*burns all the boxes them goes and cries in the Emo Corner*

Krystal: *sweatdrop* Erm...why is the corner actually labelled 'Emo Corner'?

Abi: *is dousing the flames* So people know where to go...Give Firaga back Snake...*steals back her powers* Thank you! Anyway, LAST DARE! OH NOES!

Ike: *standing in front of a tree* I have to eat this?

Everyone: YEAH!

*Ike shrugs and then eats the tree.*

Abi: NEW RECORD! Ike just ate a tree in...2 minutes and 24 seconds! *adds it to record board*

Julia: *walks out* Well, now you know my name...but meh, who cares? Perhaps the Record Board will join our Plot Devices...It's not like we have about 5 now...what with the Reviewer Room, Emo Corner, Naughty Corner, Author Corner and the Quote Fan.  
Sorry this one took a little longer than usual...I had that whole school thing but now that's all over, I had homework which I'm sure EVERYONE understands, I've had a cold for the entire week and I was playing Brawl quite a bit as well so I've had quite a lot going on...not counting playing Brawl of course...that's my choice...Anyway, LEAVE YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES WITHTHAT LOVELY LITTLE LINK BEEEELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! ^.^


	7. Running out of chapter titles!

Abi: *walks onstage, humming to 'There's a Platypus Controlling Me' (gotta love Phineas and Ferb)* Oh, ToD time again? Cools! *throws MP3 player offstage to Julia*

Julia: OW! I didn't know music could hurt you...but apparently it can...*gets hit by Quote Fan* OW! I wasn't even quoting!

Abi: It was close enough! Leave the Performing Arts stuff in school!

Julia: Fine, fine, fine...

Abi: Anyway, this ToD is apparently better than the author and I thought, but we has a new Co-Host! : D *gets handed a piece of paper* Our co-host this time is...Mew?

*Mew floats onstage.*

Mew: Mew! Mew!

Abi: Hi! *huggles Mew, while Mew giggles*

Katia: *places a translator on Mew* MWAHAHAHA! *goes away again*

Abi: Katia's always doing that...Oh well! ON WITH THE TRUTHS AND/OR DARES!

First up: **Foxpilot!**

**...Why do people hate Krystal? *Begins to rant as camera pans off*  
Greg: Pardon him, he's crazy. My brother, Clive, and I will be doing the truths and dares today.  
Truths:  
by Greg: Jigglypuff-You know that sleeping in battle is death, right?  
by Clive: Ike, Toon Link, Link, Marth, Roy, MK-why do you all fight with such archaic weapons?  
by Greg: Mario-in all your journeys through space and time, why did you never come to Lylat?  
Dares:  
by Clive: Fox-get a nice, big hug from Krystal.  
by Greg: Wolf-jump in a lake of acid before turning yourself and your whole organization over to the Cornerian authorities.  
by Clive: Luigi-be satisfied with your place as second best.  
Greg: Clive, your dares suck. No offense, of course.  
Clive: Eh, they are what they are.  
Greg: Anyway, pardon the author's babble. He means no offense to you in anyway. And yes, we're OCs**

Abi: ...Sorry...and we're all crazy.

Julia: *cough* Don't you have something to explain?

Abi: *sighs* Yes...I only hate Krystal for some deep reason that probably many of you would understand, but not like...so therefore I will not tell you that actual reason.

Julia: Basically, it's because of her past. Oh and my comment? I had some random trance thing going on and didn't know what I was typing...I am sorry. I did beg for forgiveness as well...but no one gave it to me : (

Abi: Yeah...can we move on?

Julia: Sure! *goes back to the Author Corner*

Abi: YAY!

Mew: That was strange...

Abi: XwX SUCH A CUTE VOICE! Wait! I just said something was cute...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs to the Emo Corner*

Mew + Julia: *sweatdrop*

Julia: I guess I'm here for now...anyway, now for the truths! Oh, Jiggly!

*Jigglypuff appears out of a PokéBall*

Jiggly: Jiggly, Jig, Jig, Jigglypuff!

Katia: *jumps out and places translator on Jiggly* MWAHAHAHA! *disappears again*

Julia: *sweatdrop* She has mental issues...don't worry about her...

Jiggly: Well, sometimes sleeping in battle can be good...but mostly bad...*hangs...head?... as she walks back to her seat where she get's comforted by Kirby* (PUFFBALL LUVE FTW!)

Mew: *continues to float around the room* Next is...all the people with swords!

*Link, Ike, Marth, Toony, Roy and Meta appear onstage*

Mew: Why do you fight with old-fashioned weapons? *tilts head curiously*

Ike: I learnt to wield a sword very early... I can't use any other weapons very well...

Marth: I was taught as part of my training and I guess it stuck...

Roy: I LIKE SWORDS! They are sharp and pointy and shiny...

Link: Well, both myself and Toon Link, probably have the same reason...

Toon Link: Yeah, we use it as our primary weapon in most of our adventures so why not use it in brawl?

Meta: I also like swords. They feel powerful.

Marth: Also remember than most of us come from times where technology is scarce.

Julia: Well said, Marth. Meta; you technically have no excuse...except that using a sword makes anyone awesome...BYE NOW!

*They all leave the stage*

Julia: *goes into a trance like state for a couple of minutes before snapping back* Oh sorry! I was thinking about something...This is so boring without Abi...I KNOW! Excuse me a second!

*Julia runs offstage and a lot of crashing noises can be heard before Julia walks out holding something in her hands, grinning mischievously. She throws the object at Abi at a fast speed so no one can see what it is. It hits Abi on the head before landing in front of her.*

Abi: *sadly* Ow..what was- *Sees the object* WHAT THE HELL? JULIA!

Julia: Come back up here and I WON'T tell everyone what your prized object is ; )

Abi: *blushing* F-Fine!

*She throws the object back at Julia who throws it offstage and then follows*

Abi: Right! It's Mario Time!

Mew: *giggles*

*Mario appears out of a pipe*

Abi: Now, your truth is...*drumroll as Abi opens a gold envelope with the dare in it* 'In all your journeys through space and time, why did you never come to Lylat?'

Mario: Well...I don't really plan my adventures...it just happens...

Abi: So boring...CRAZY!

*Crazy Hand comes onstage and starts dancing with Mario, to make him feel awkward while everyone else laughs*

Mew: Okay. Dares?

Abi: Oh yeah! I forgot about that! ^.^ *claps twice and Crazy floats off and Mario spins into his seat* Right, now...AW! Why do you have to be nice? *pouts*

Mew: Erm...I guess she doesn't like you...*looks at Fox*

Fox: Yeah...She likes beating me up.

Mew: Oh...Anyway, one of **Foxpilot's **OCs is being nice to you...I think... =S

Fox: Okay, now I'M confused...

Abi: OH, JUST GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH! *everyone jumps and turns to see both Abi looking impatient and Krystal sweatdropping*

Krystal: I don't think I'm helping here...

Abi: *eyes widen into hyper mode again* Oh...MOOD SWINGS! Cue Kirby!

Kirby: *still comforting Jiggly* Don't get me involved right now...

Abi: Meanie!

*Krystal walks off the stage and gives Fox a big hug*

Abi: *cough* get a room *cough*

*Everyone laughs*

Krystal: Bye now! *disappears*

Mew: Now, Wolf!

Abi: *re-reads the dare and laughs* Awesome dare! Anyway, JULIAAAAA!

Julia: *from Author Corner* Yeah, yeah. I know.

*An Acid Lake appears in the middle of the stage*

Mew: *giggles* You have to jump in there!

Wolf: What? *gets pushed in the Acid Lake*

Abi: You can't back out of dares or waste time! *walks over to Julia then disappears*

*Wolf climbs out of the Acid Lake, looking extremely repulsed, then tries to walk off but walks into Cornerian authorities, practically giving himself up*

Abi (voice): Much love for this dare.

*Everyone looks around, confused as Wolf is dragged off*

Abi: *walks out of a dark portal* Phew! That was way too close! Anyway, NEXT!

Mew: Luigi, you must be content with your second place!

Luigi: *sighs* I'm used to it...so I'll be able to be happy with it.

Abi: *pouts* Poor Luigi...

Mew: Next reviewer.

Next, we have: **AvidAkiraReader. **(I GOT THE SPELLING RIGHT THIS TIME!)

**YAY! Wow...Magma LAKE! A toothpick! Wait, wait , wait...Ike is obsessed with toothpicks? IT's amazing Fox actually lived through that brawl...YAY for dots! AND YAY FOR THE FIRST ToD I've reviewed!  
Truths:  
Samus: If Ridley(sp) was ever a cute, cuddly animal, would you still kill him?  
Luigi: Would you try to dominate the entire world if Mario was absent?  
Zelda: In one story, you've been portrayed as the enemy, would you attempt to sacrifice Link by yourself?  
Dares:  
Bowser: Stand in a pool of below freezing water for the entire chapter.  
Ganondorf: Sing Caramelldansen and dance like a little girl for the entire duration.  
Link: Attempt to rip off Abi with a really bad made doll for $10.00, and get brutally injured at the end!**

Abi: HI AKIRA! I know! That last chapter was filled with pure randomness! ^.^ TO THOSE TRUTHS! SAMUUUS! =D

Samus: *Appears on stage* Yes?

Abi: If Ridley was a cute, fluffy animal...would you still kill him?

Samus: Well...depends on if he was still evil and stuff...

Abi: Interesting...LET'S PUT IT TO THE TEST TO ENLONGATE THIS CHAPTER!

*Ridley appears on the stage, looking kinda confused. Suddenly, he's turned into a cute, fluffy bunny.*

Abi: 3...2...1...FIGHT!

*Samus hesitates to fight Ridley and Ridley is too busy freaking out.*

Mew: *giggles* So, I think we have the answer to your question. *Samus goes back to her seat while Ridley just disappears* Luigi's turn!

*Luigi appears onstage in the same way as Mario did earlier*

Abi: Soooooo, Luigi! Would you try and take over the world if Mario was away?

Luigi: I may have tried before...but now we have Olimar ruling...and I wouldn't want to piss him off...

Mew: Okay! ^.^ NEXT!

*Zelda appears on stage* Zelda: *reads the truth from the piece of paper* What? N-No! *stutters alot as she is led back to her seat by Mew*

Mew: Awww, poor Zelda! ^.^ but it's Dare Tiem now!

Abi: YESH! Oh, BOWSERRRRR!

*Bowser walks onto the stage, carefully as a pool of freezing cold water appears in front of him*

Bowser: HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING IN THAT! *clank, clank* What are you doing?

Abi: Oh nothing...*pushes Bowser into the pool*

Bowser: *trying to get out* Wh-What?

Mew: Your legs are chained together so you can't move them! ^.^

Bowser: Meep...*begins to freeze*

Abi: Forget he's there! NEXT! Oo~oo! It's Dorky time! ^.^

*Ganondork comes onstage, looking at Abi suspiciously*

Abi: Mew, would you?

Mew: Gladly! *places a mind control helmet onto Ganondork's head*

Dorky: What is this for?

*Caramelldansen starts*

Abi: SING AND DANCE ALONG! =D *forces him to with the MIND CONTROL DEVICE OF AWESOMENESS!*

At the end of the song...

Ganondork: *panting for breath* What torturous experience was that?

Abi: That, good sir, was the Caramelldansen! *punches the air* Now, LEAVE MY SIGHT! *flicks Ganondork away with TELEKINISIS!*

Mew: Next! *whispers something to Link and passes him a crappy doll*

Link: Erm...okay? *walks up to Abi who is talking to Julia* H-Hey Abi?

Abi: Hmm? Oh hey Link! ^.^ Wassup?

Link: Um...Um...

Abi: Don't even say it...I read the dare...I'll just save you for saying it! I'll just beat you up...*whispers* Just not as bad ; )

Link: *whispers* Thanks...*braces himself*

*Abi drags Link backstage and beats him up then takes him to Dr Mario*

Abi: I'm back! Ready for the next set! ^.^

NEXT! **Link5604!**

**Hi there, I am back with more ideas, so please don't hate me (except for the Ice Climbers, they can rot for all I care).  
Truth  
Link: Guess what, your father/mother is found, alive, and you are actually a prince from a different kingdom (Based off the manga series)  
Marth: So are you sure you're not a girl?  
Crazy Hand: What are you thinking about?  
Dares Kawam and all his freinds: Go on a tropical vacation  
Everyone else: Go to the naughty corner till they come back from their three month vacation  
Y. Link: Kill your replacement and stay for other dares/truths  
I'll be back...with more weapons  
P.S. BYU is a popular college in Utah**

Julia: *holds Abi back* Yeah...please no one try to beat up Lucas...She'll go even more insane and go on a killing spree.

Mew: I'll start the truths then! Link! Oh wait...we'll do his when he gets back from Dr Mario ^.^ so Marth!

*Marth jumps onstage and past a calmed Abi*

Marth: Yes?

Abi: Are you totally sure you are NOT a girl?

Marth: *sighs* Yes, I am defiantly sure I am NOT a girl...

Abi: Really?

Marth: Yes.

Abi: Really?

Marth: Yes.

Abi: Really?

Marth: Yes.

Abi: Really?

Marth: Yes.

Abi: Really?

Marth: Yes.

Abi...Really?

Marth: YES! I AM TOTALLY SURE!

Abi: Okay...geez, lareyyyyy!

*Marth goes back to his seat as Link returns*

Mew: Link's turn!

Link: Huh? *poofs onstage* What? *reads the truth* WHAT? Is this serious?

Abi: *shrugs* I don't know...

*Link walks offstage*

Mew: Crazy Hand!

Everyone else: NO!

Crazy: Yeeeees?

Abi: Akira wants to know what you are thinking about.

Crazy: Well...I'm thinking about pancake and waffle abuse...IT'S HORRIBLE!

Abi: YES! *high fives Crazy before he goes off singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'.* Wait! *hits Crazy with the Quote Fan* That's for quoting!

Julia: Does anyone know where the quote is from? Guess in the review and I'll...give you a cookie!

Mew: Dares nowwww!

Abi: *huggles Mew* I felt like huggling you!

Mew: *giggles again* It's okay! Anyway, don't we need to get on with the dares?

Abi: *lets go of Mew* YESH! Right, I'll take a guess at the friends and saaaaaaaay Link and Zelda...So *snaps fingers and Link, Zelda and Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee appear onstage* We'll see ya in 3 months! ^.^ Everyone else...TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER!

3 months later...

Zelda: We're baaaack!

Abi: YAY! We can now continue! *Reads it* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER! I'LL NEVER LET TOONY DIE! *goes insane and goes on a killing spree, freeing the world of Olimar's wrath* Okay...I'll allow it...AS LONG AS HE COMES BACK! .

*Young Link jumps out from the Melee box above the stage where the Melee characters are held and proceeds to kill Toony*

Abi: *breaks down crying* Noooo! Toony!

_Young Link is now open for Truths/Dares! Go CRAZY! ^.^_

Mew: Awwww, poor Abi...*picks up a Phoenix Down and revives Toony*

Toony: I'm alive! I'm ALIVE!

Abi: *stops crying* TOONY! *huggles him then hits him with the Quote Fan* Remember...no references either! But, YAY YOU'RE BACK!

Red: Erm...*taps Abi on the shoulder* I think you're suffocating him...=S

Abi: Huh? OH! *lets Toony go* SORRY! *backflips onstage* LET'S CONTINUE!

Julia: Ohhhh! I wouldn't really know about that since I am British...

Abi: Here you go! *gives her tea*

Julia: You mean, mean anthro cat...You KNOW I HATE tea...

Abi: B-But you're British!

Julia: *scoffs* Stereotypical now? I would SO send you to the naughty corner...but we need you so you BETTER be nicer!

Abi: N-No! I-I will! We'll just move on!

WELCOME **RawkHawk2.0!**

**Hey again! I'm back to make everyone's lives miserable!  
Truths:  
Marth: Would you get rid of Caeda for Peach? Be honest...  
Samus: What do you enjoy better? Zero suit or Power suit?  
Ike: What are the physics behind Aether working?  
Dares:  
Diddy Kong: Destroy your Jetbarrels and Peanut Popguns.  
Author: Go look on YouTube for two falcon punches meeting. You'll know the video I mean when you see it. (Hint: boom)  
Captain Falcon: Clone yourself and replicate said video.  
Well, that's all, except for one question: What's easier to write as a first story? A oneshot or a multichapter? See ya!**

Mew: Making lives miserable is mean! Like Mewtwo using those Fakes to try and overthrow the humans!

*Mewtwo jumps out of the Melee box*

Mewtwo: HEY! It was a decent plan until that stupid boy changed my mind by getting between us...

Mew: Oh shush!

_Mewtwo is also available for Truths/Dares._

Abi: Not that I don't like the first Pokémon movie, but can we get on with the Truths?

Mew: Ohkayy! ^.^ Marth's truth!

*Marth appears in smoke*

Abi: Wow...we haven't done that in a little while...Anyway, would you swap Caeda for Peach? Be honest with your answer.

Marth: No! I prefer Caeda to Peach...for reasons...

Abi: Ohhhhh! 'Reasons' ; )

Marth: I hate you with your dirty mind...

Abi: I LOVE MAH DIRTY MIND! NOW LEAVE! *Makes Marth disappear* SAMUS TIEM! ^.^

Julia: Crap, she's gone hypaa...

Abi: Oh Yeah! Hypaa tiem = AWESOME, FUNNY STUFFS!

Samus: I enjoy my Power Suit when I want to chase away pervs but the Zero Suit is more comfortable...Overall; I'd say Power Suit.

Mew: ^.^ Okays! Thanks! ^.^ Next truth for Ike!

Ike: *aethers his way up to the stage* Yes?

Abi: heh, Ironic. Your truth is 'What is the physics behind Aether working?'

Ike: Erm...well...er...I-I don't know! : O

Crazy: *floats by* FAIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL! *throws a bomb at Ike, which throws him back into his seat* Akiraaaaaaaaaaaa, where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuu? *floats off again*

Julia: You're welcome, Akira.

Mew + Abi: *starting spinning around* DARESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

*Diddy Kong and Cheapton – who is still female, mind you – appear on stage while Julia walks out from the Author Corner*

Diddy Kong: WHAT?

Abi: You know what you gotta do...*holds out Blizzaga powers, ready to pass it over to Diddy Kong to destroy the items needed to destroy to complete the dare*

*Diddy Kong takes the powers and uses the ice power to destroy the Jetbarrels and Popguns. Abi takes her powers back and sends Diddy Kong back to his seat*

Julia: I'll have a look *checks the video* Well, I hope I watched the right one...the one where the entire planet gets destroyed –

Everyone else: WHAT?

Julia: Don't worry, we won't destroy this planet. Anyway, CHEAPTON! Step in the clone machine...

*Abi and Mew pull out a Clone Machine and shove Cheapy into it. Two Cheapton's come out of it.*

Samus: Oh god. Twice the annoyance...*Everyone agrees*

Julia: Author Teleportation Powers! *uses them to send both Cheaptons away to a desolate planetoid FAR AWAY!*

Abi: Please direct your attention to the screen *a screen comes down and shows the two Cheaptons about to CLASH Falcon Punches*

*When they do clash, the REAL Cheapton gets teleported back into the room to watch the universe around the planetoid EXPLODE!*

Everyone: Woah...

Abi: *breathless* Pretty...

*Everyone gives Abi a look of insanity*

Abi: What? I'm sadistic...and like fiery stuff...

Mew: *sweatdrop* Okay...Moving on..

Our last set, OH NOES!, **InsanityPika!**

**Hellooo! It's time for me to bring some dares! My sister made her own account so we won't be sharing out Ts and Ds. We should have thought of that earlier huh? X3  
Truths-  
Everyone: Do any of you like Justin beaver or whatever his name is?  
Everyone: Do any of you think Cheapton is hot when he's a girl?  
Everyone: Are any of you sexy like milly vanilly? (from Bedtime Stories XD)  
Dares-  
1: I dare Ike, Ganondork, Wolf, Marth, Shiida, and Fox to watch Barney for ten hours.  
2: I dare Snake and Cheapton to dress up as the vocaloids Miku and Gumi, then try to sing their song Matryoshka!  
3: Let Ayako freeze anybody who dislikes ice**

Listen to the song first, then you'll know how fast it is. Don't help them either! :) 

Mew: *passes everyone a piece of paper on which to write their three answers* Now...we wait...

4 minutes later...

Abi: RIGHT! All sorted and ready! *sits amidst the sea of paper* No one said they liked Beaver...He's a little girl...and...several people said that Cheapton is a hot female...*sweatdrop*

Mew: and no one said they were sexy...Nawwwwwww.

Abi: DARES? LAST DARES? NOOOOOOOOO!

*a random door opens in the back of the stage and Ike, Dorky, Wolf, Marth, Shiida and Fox get pushed inside for the last part of the ToD. The soundproof door blocks the screams*

Mew: Poor Shiida...her last dare...since she's leaving after this chapter : (

Abi: SNAKE! CHEAPY! FRONT AND CENTRE! *they both stand in front of her already in their costumes* Er...*sweatdrop*

*Snake and Cheapy sing the song (Sorry, I didn't have the time to look it up =S) quite well, only problem was that fact they were COMPLETELY out of time*

Everyone: *sweatdrop* Er...

Abi: I'm thinking they're fans?

*Both nod and go offstage, high fiving and squealing like little girls*

Mew: I think I'm losing brain cells...

Mewtwo: *Snorts* What brain cells?

Mew: SHUT UP! *Mew and Mewtwo go off to fight*

Abi: Well, Mew's gone...anyway, AYAKO!

*Ayako appears and freezes half of the cast, before high fiving Abi and disappearing*

Julia: *walks out* Ending may be rushed...Sorry if it seems it...and that Abi or I didn't explain Abi's hatred for Krystal last time but I hope it's all smoothed out now ^.^  
Well...I don't have much to say other than; if you would like to request a Co-Host, you may...but y'know, I don't mind. I just want to give the reviewers even more powaa! REVIEWER POWAA! Cya guys! ^.^


	8. Christmas Theme!

Abi: *drags in a huge, decorated Christmas tree and puts it in the corner of the stage before spinning round to face everyone* Hello again and MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^.^ To celebrate Christmas, we have an almost-Christmas themed co-host! Please welcome Jack Skellington!

*Jack appears onstage in his Sandy Claws outfit*

Jack: *laughs evilly*

Abi: *hits him with a Keyblade* Now, Jack...what did we discuss?

Jack: No evil laughs...

Abi: Good Jack! Anyway FIRST SET!

First up, **Heartless Lugia.**

**Well, I haven't quite read all of this, but I got some dares!  
Dares:  
Mario: I'm going to put you through a lot of torture from Sonic games. First ,you have to SUCCEED in outrunning the Black Hole from Sonic Colours. Then you have to do the Doomsday zone without any air and/or flight machine.  
G&W :*shoves him into 3D* How do you feel?  
Ice Climbers: Climb a mountain. Easy? It's actually an erupting volcano. You have to SUCCEED in this.  
Mewtwo: Use Shadowball on 10 people you hate.  
Snake: Take her clothes off! "Choose who to do that to."  
Everybody: Survive a barrage of Eggman's machine! (Egg Lancer is fast, it floats, and it fires like 20 lasers.)  
Everyone but Sonic: Tell Sonic that he's too slow.**

Abi: *picks up microphone and clears throat* So, will Mario, Game and Watch, Ice Climbers, Mewtwo and Snake please make their way onto the stage.

*All five of them walk on through an arch of Christmas lights*

Jack: Wow! So bright! *examines the lights*

Abi: *sweatdrop* He's so...enthusiastic...ANYWAY! Mario, it's torture time! (Sorry if I get some of this wrong, haven't played any Sonic game in AGES!)

*Mario gets transported in front of a Black Hole*

Mario: AH! *tries to out run it...but fails miserably*

Sonic: *back in the studio* AHAHAHAHA!

*Back with Mario, the screen shows him trying (and failing obviously) to complete the Doomsday Zone. Then he restarts from the Black Hole again*

Abi: We'll just leave him there till he's done...He'll be transported afterwards ^.^;; Hey...where'd Jack go? *Sigh*

Julia: I made him leave...to amused with the lights...I have a replacement!

*A seemingly random blonde girl fell from the roof*

?: Ow...give me a warning next time! Oh huh? Julia? Where's 'chelle?

Abi: POLLY! *glomps*

Polly: Oh, hey Abi...I'm in your ToD thing huh?

Abi: YEP! You are this chapter's Co-Host! =D

Polly: Cool! ^.^ *reads the dare paper*

Abi: While Polly get's ready to help, we'll get on with the next dare!

***Heartless Luigi **comes onstage and makes G+W 3D*

G+W: Wow...this is weird...*suddenly becomes 2D again* but I prefer this ^.^

Polly: OKAY! I'm ready! ^.^ Ice Climbers! *transport them to an erupting volcano*

Popo: *determined face* You ready Nana?

Nana: *same as Popo* Yes!

*Both high five and begin to climb the volcano, expertly dodging the lava. Within 10 minutes, they've reached the top and had been teleported back*

Abi: *grins and huggles them both* I LOVE YOU GUYS! How was it?

Popo: *scoffs* Cakewalk

Nana: It could have been harder. *both of them high five and walk off to their seats*

Polly: You've taught them well, Abi...

Abi: I know! Anyway, Mewtwo time!

*Lucario, Roy, Sonic, Kirby, Fox, Yoshi, Zelda, Young Link, Samus and Luigi get shadowball'd.*

Polly: Oh OWCH! xD

Abi: *heals all with Curaga* Well, NEXT! Snake, you get to be a perv.

Snake: YAY! *whispers to Abi* Got it?

Abi: Yep! *grins and makes Samus disappear backstage along with Snake...then screams and a whoosh of a portal sounds before Samus stalks back onstage and down to her seat*

Polly: So...Snake's now suffocating in the ice-cold, soul-sucking darkness?

Abi: *sweatdrop* Yeah...*pulls Snake back in* Anyway, EGGMAN!

*Eggman flies in while Julia pulls Abi and Polly offstage. Everyone starts running from all the LAZAS! Eventually everyone's been burnt and Eggman leaves*

Polly: *tuts* That took longer than I thought...you guys can dodge WAY too well...

Abi: Why do you think I don't like some of these guys?

Polly: Wow...I feel sorry for you...

Abi: Thanks :) Anyway, Sonic. Stand here...*points at an X on the floor*

Sonic: Erm...okay? *stands on the spot gingerly*

Polly: NOW! Everyone tell him that annoying taunt!

*Everyone starts shouting 'You're too slow' at Sonic who starts breaking down...then he explodes and everyone goes silent*

Polly + Abi: AWESOME! *high five*

Abi: Anyway, NEXT SET!

Next Reviewer is: **AvidAkiraReader**

***Cheers like a Crazy fangirl*Yay! Dance Crazy dance! Right now I'm laughing evilly at Wolf's fate in the Acid Lake! Ridley seems so cute in my head as a bunny...YES! I get to make Mewtwo feel awkward now! Bwahaha!  
Truths:  
Mewtwo: Have you ever had a cuddly moment in your life?  
Meta Knight: Do you believe in cross-species love? (MetaxSamus FTW!)  
Toon Link: Have you ever thought about stealing Link's Master Sword?  
Dares:  
Young Link: Sacrifice your sword and weapons, and throw them in a pit of lava.  
Peach: Your dresses have transformed into green spandex jumpsuits, your blonde hair has morphed into a black bob. Live wearing these things for the rest of the story.  
Sonic: Swim without floaties on  
Last question, Peach, how will you ever live without pink?**

Julia: OH MY GOSH! We forgot a 'Last Question' from a little while ago! To answer **RawkHawk2.0's **question; I think that a oneshot is easier to write as a first story because you can make it a multichapter after! ^.^ Sorry for forgetting the question *runs into Reviewer Room and hugs **RawkHawk2.0***

Abi: Annnywaaaay *Calls Crazy on stage and send him to Akira who starts dancing with Crazy*

Polly: You know how to keep your reviewers happy...

Abi: Yep! ^.^ MEWTWO! META! TOONY! NEED YOUUUU! *hears a song from Author Corner* excuse me a second...I'm interested in this...*goes to Author Corner and returns crying with laughter.* I love YouTube and fans xD *collapses with laughter*

Polly: *sweatdrop* Erm...Mewtwo. Have you ever had a cuddly moment?

Mewtwo: No...and I don't intend t- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Abi: Huggling you! *huggles Mewtwo before flicking him back to his seat* META!

Meta: Well, perhaps...if I meet the right person, then yes. If not, no.

Abi: Nawwww! *pats Meta on the head before using TELEPORTATION to send him back to his seat* Toony! *huggles*

Toony: *pulls Abi off* Actually, I have. I tried as well...didn't go well...

Polly: *watches Abi glomp Toony again* I feel so sorry for you...

Toony: *sweatdrops* Thanks...

Polly: Time for Akira's dares.

*Young, Peach and Sonic walk through the arch of lights*

Julia: Opening the Lava Pit.

*A lava pit opens in the middle of the stage and Young looks at it, frowning*

Young: D-Do I have to? *hugs all his weapons* Ow...pointy . *throws them away...into the Lava Pit* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *goes to emo corner*

Polly: Poor Young Link...I also feel sorry for Peach...*looks at Peach before snapping her fingers*

Peach: What's that done? *looks at herself then screams and faints because of her changes*

Abi: Poor Peach...*helps her back to her seat then backflips onto the stage* SONIC TIME! Oh wait...we should check on Mario.

*The screen shows Mario succeeding in the Black Hole portion of the test. He's continuing to fail at the Doomsday Zone*

Abi: Well, He's getting better. Anyway, Sonic! *pushes him into a pool of water that randomly opened up on stage*

Sonic: AHH! HELP ME! *gets hit by the Quote Fan* Ow...

Polly: What the fsjal? *gets hit by the Quote Fan* OW!

Abi: NO MORE WII-DUDE QUOTES...OR SF64 FOR THAT MATTER! Oh..Sonic drowned...*pulls him out and throws him into Snake* Oops...

Polly: To answer Akira's last question...I don't think Peach will live very long to be honest...NEXT!

Next Reviewer: **RawkHawk2.0!**

**That was great! Particularly Marth's "reasons" for liking Caeda. And yeah,  
that was the right video. There's God knows how many different ones.  
Truths:  
Samus: So do you chase off pervs a lot?  
Mewtwo: What is Roy thinking right now?  
Mr. Game and Watch: Why are you always the last character unlocked even though  
you suck so much?  
Dares:  
Ike: Go take a physics class, then come back and explain how Aether is even  
possible.  
Peach: Hand the Mushroom Kingdom over to Bowser for a month.  
Mew: Admit on intergalactic television that Mewtwo is cooler than you, and  
sign seventeen contracts saying so.  
I may never find such a hilarious ToD again, so thanks for writing!**

Julia: YAY! I usually don't find the right videos when people tell me to search for videos ^.^; I really don't think this ToD is that funny so thank youuuuu! :3 *glomps **RawkHawk2.0***

Abi: Right...SAMUS! MEWTWO! G+W! IKE! PEACH! MEW!...and Bowser, Roy and the pervs.

*They all poof in with the smoke, lightning and bubbles*

Crazy: YAY BUBBLES! *starts popping them along with Demyx who jumped out of the Co-Host Box* (Yet another plot device...)

Samus: *glaring at the pervs* Yes...let me give you a demonstration. *dons her Power Suit and runs after the pervs*

Polly: So they're gone till the end of this set...

Abi: YEP! *joins Demyx and Crazy with popping the bubbles*

Julia: Random Fact: 'Demyx' is the only KH name you can type on a Calculator!

Polly: You sad, sad person...

Julia: *threateningly* Don't make me push of the very, VERY high cliff...

Polly: O-Okay! Next, Me-Mewtwo...What's Roy thinking?

Mewtwo: ...He's thinking about joining in with the bubble popping...

*Roy giggles like James in the St Anne episode of Pkmn and joins in with the bubble popping*

Polly: *sweatdrop* G+W time...Why do you suck so much?

G+W: Because everyone knows that you're only the worst character when you're the main of an Playthrougher...*gets pummelled by all the Tyman fans*

Julia: TAKE THAT! YOU DESERVE THAT FOR BEING MEAN TO TYMAN! *kicks G+W off the stage and into the emo corner* Hmph *stalks off to the author corner and turns on Pokémon Theme Song REVENGE! by Smosh* (AWESOME VIDEO!WATCHING IT NOW! :D)

Ike: uh oh...*disappears to a Physics class*

Polly: We'll get to him when he comes back!

Peach: *sobbing* FINE! *hands Bowser the keys to Mushroom Castle*

Bowser: Yessssss! *runs off gleefully*

Mew: I WON'T! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER! *gets hit by Quote Fan* Ow..

Abi: No P+F almost quotes either...*goes back to popping bubbles*

Mew:...Fine...*signs all the papers then turns to the cameras* Mewtwo is...*glups* cooler than me...*floats off to the emo corner*

*Ike returns looking mentally scarred* Ike: Never shall I go to school...

Polly: Lucky you...

Ike: Anyway, Aether is –according to the laws of physics – impossible...but my coolness MAKES the laws of physics bend so it is possible...

*Everyone's shocked by Ike's smarticleness*

Polly: Riiight...NEXT SET! wait...*pulls Santa hat off her head* Where'd this come from?

Abi: *giggles* You didn't look festive!

Polly: Neither do you...

Abi: *gasps* YOU'RE RIGHT! BRB! *runs offstage*

Polly: I'll start the next set of dares while she does whatever she's doing...

Our Next Reviewer is: **Link5604!**

**Hey there! How you been? Me, just reviewing a piece of art. Actually  
Kawameegoblamee's freinds are everyone but IC, T. Link, Sonic, Marth, DDD, and  
Falco.  
Dares  
Everybody: Go to a different location for the ToD, this is permanent  
Ganondorf: Get to summon lightning on anyone who says your name wrong  
Julia: Have Majora's Mask be the co-host for Zelda series :3  
Truths  
Marth: Then why do you wear a tiara, no using anything related to your sister  
excuses  
Olimar: What did you do as Ruler of the World?  
C. Falcon: Why are you so perverted?**

Polly: Right so we need Abi to do the first dare before the truth...just so it can work better...IMO...

Abi: *from backstage* I'M COMING BACK NOW! *runs onstage in that stereotypical Christmas short dress thing...but with the stereotypical long Christmas coat like thing* (I'm very stereotypical when it comes to Christmas outfits for Abi ^.^) Anyway...*reads the dare paper* OKAY! I was planning on doing that in the tenth chapter...but no time like the present, right? *giggles*

*The scene changes to a lake which is all iced over and snow is surrounding the banks*

Abi: YAY! This is a season changing lake and field. All the corners and boxes and screens are still here just in different places! The Corners are nearer the forest *points to two large boxes close to the forest* and the screens are behind me *points to the back of the stage* and the boxes are floating above us *points above* Now that's out of the way...TRUTH TIEM!

Polly: *utterly confused* Okay...

Julia: Oh sorry about the friends thing...I just guessed *sweatdrop* and sure thing about the co-host...*goes off to the ZeldaWiki*

Marth: *appears in the flash of lightning and walks under the arch of lights that is still there* I wear a tiara for...purposes unrelated to you and your interests! *stalks off, quite angry*

Abi: WOAH! MARTHY'S GONE OOC! :O

Julia: *starts humming mysterious ticking noise because it's so awesome* Oh sorry...I'm watching it now ¬_¬; Don't judge me...I love PPP! .

Abi: Ignoring the author, we move on to Olimar!

Olimar: *just walks under the arch* What did I do? Well, I did and didn't do a lot of things...I killed a bunch of people...I went insane...It was good times...

Crazy: *floats past* HE ALMOST KILLED MAH! *floats off to annoy the reviewers in the Reviewer Room, which is to the back right of the stage...if you're on the stage*

Polly: Well, this certainly is interesting...=/ I don't think I want to stay for more than this chapter :S

Abi: Meanie! Anyway, CHEAPTON!

Cheapy: *rolls under the lights* I am a perv because I like being a perv! It's so rewarding when you do a great job of being a perv! *rubs hands together evilly then gets chased by Samus again*

Polly: He did deserve that...

Abi: *giggles again* Yep! ^.^ Dare Tiem! :D Only one left? Awwww and its a sucky one :( *pouts like a 3 year old*

Ganondork: *walks onstage, grinning* YAY! *dances*

Polly: *laughs* LOL! That's so crappy dancing, Dorky..oh shi- *get's electrocuted...or so it seems. After Polly got hit with the lightning, she shook it off* Is that the best you can do?

Everyone but Abi + Julia: WHAT?

Polly: *takes a book and glasses that randomly appeared on a randomly appearing table and reads one of the pages* If anyone who can only use any type of thunder/lightning magic is therefore hardly affected by any attacks. *throws the stuff away*

Abi: Yeah. I'd still be affected by the lightning because I can use other sorts of magic as well while Polly only uses Thunder magic so she's hardly affected by it.

Everyone: Ohhhhh

Abi: Yeah...enough seriousness *dances* NEXT!

Next Reviewer: **Foxpilot!**

**Huh, I was going to dethrone Olimar...Ah well, more time for messing with minds!  
Truths:  
Ganondorf-who made -you- "King of Evil," anyway? It's not like you command the Underworld or anything.  
G&W-if a train leaves New York heading west at 70 MPH and another train leaves Paris at 27 km, how long will it be before they both explode from Pig Ganon's ugly face?  
Kirby-is there anything you won't eat?  
Dares:  
Marth-sing the Beatles song "Ticket to Ride." What? It fits.  
Wolf-serve out your sentence. But you're still open to dares.  
Ridley and Meta Ridley-fight to ascertain which of you is the superior version.  
Don't worry, I forgive because I'm super-special-awesome-oh (bleep), I've been watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. *Braces for Quote Fan impact.***

Polly: Well, it looks like you got beaten ^.^

Julia: OUR NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR YOU, **FOXPILOT! **I WILL TRY TO KEEP IT SECRET AS TO WHY BUT IF I NEED ANY INFO FOR IT...then I'll reveal it...so I'll try not to need any info! ^.^

Abi: Secrets YAY! :D Anyway, Ganondorf is already up here so G+W and Kirby are needed! *they both come onstage like they do in a Brawl*

Polly: So, Ganondorf...Who did make you 'King of Evil'?

Ganondorf: Well...*thinks* OW! MY BRAIN HURTS! *gets hit by Quote Fan* OWCH! I don't know. Most likely me because I am evil...and I feel like I am king! SO I RULE YOU ALL! MWAHAHA!

Abi: BAD GANON! YOU GO TO NAUGHTY CORNER OR FACE MY WRATH! ¬_¬

*Dorky runs to the Naughty Corner and curls up*

Abi: *jumps up and down* Gameyyy, Answer teh question! ^.^

G+W: *sweatdrop* It won't be very long...his face can explode anything from any distance...

Polly: CORRECT ANSWER! Now leave...I don't like you...*throws him into his seat* Kirby, what won't you eat?

Kirby: Jane...*gets hit by Quote Fan* OW!

Abi: What did I say? No Wii-Dude References either! :3 Buuuuut...I LOVE TEH WII-DUDE HES SO AWESOME! *squeals like a fangirl*

Polly: She's obsessed...she's watched all his videos...Anyway, it's time for the dares.

*Marth walks onstage, grabs the microphone and beings to sing. He sing the song almost perfectly...just a few pitch problems...but it was definitely better than Snake and Cheapy*

Abi: YAY! *glomps Marth*

Marth: Erm...*pushes Abi off him and walks off stage, watching her the whole time*

Polly: Right, let's go to the prison... *One of the screens turns on to show Wolf, looking very pissed off*

Abi: We'll just leave the video feed on so that the dares can be completed ^.^

*Both Ridleys appear on the side of the lake where none of the ToD stuff is. Ridley is still a fluffy bunny though*

Ridley: HEY! THIS IS NO FAIR! *suddenly gets owned*

Polly: META RIDLEY IS THE WINNER! :D

*The Ridleys disappear while Abi goes to the Reviewer Room with the Quote Fan*

Abi: BACKKKKKKKK! Oh noes! Last Review? :(

Last Reviewer: **InsanityPika!**

**I completely forgot to thank you for reviewing. I'm sooooooooooo sorry! TT^TT Here ya go! *gives awesome mystery box*  
But still, sorry.  
Truths-  
Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: In Subspace Emissary, how in the world did you get all those bananas? Or were all of them just stolen from the whole jungle?  
Everyone: Are you Mama Luigi? XD  
Kirby, Yoshi, and Wario: How come you eat so much, and not become a big giant blimp?**

I don't have any dares right now...my brain is...dead...XD

Polly: *gives the mystery box to Julia* She'll look at it later! Now just for the truths since **InsanityPika's **brain died :(

Abi: Where'd all those bananas come from in SE, DK + Diddy?

DK: From the jungle...

Diddy: Yeah, there's a whole group of banana trees in there!

Abi: Oh cool! ^.^

Polly: *hands out pieces of paper* now to wait...

Abi: I'm bored!...*puts Caramelldansen on and Ganon + Fox start dancing to it*

Ganon: WTH?

Fox: I DON'T KNOW!

Abi: I haven't been mean enough to you in this chapter so you have to do Caramelldansen 10 times! *starts singing along*

10 times later

Polly: Right, while Abi drags Dorky and Fox to Dr Mario, I'll write up the results on the whiteboard!

I am indeed Mama Luigi: 9

I am in no way Mama Luigi: 11

I am partially part of Mama Luigi: 10

I am know Mama Luigi: 9

Abi: Back! and these are the results are they?

Polly: Yes...*sighs* I am so glad this is almost over ¬_¬

Abi: MEANIE! But it is almost the end! :(

Kirby: I have a huge stomach...so most of the food gets digested really quickly!

Yoshi: Yoshi, Yoshi, Yo, Yoshi!

Katia: *jumps out and puts a translator on Yoshi* MWAHAHAHAHA! *jumps back up to the Co-Host Box*

Yoshi: I'll say it again then! I only eat about a quarter of the food. The rest is made into eggs..

Wario: I don't know...I just don't. *rides into the forest with his bike for no reason*

Abi: YAY! HE'S GONE! *throws a party and everyone joins in*

Julia: *walks out* So, that's our Christmas special...I know it became less and less Christmassy as it went on by meh...I am sorry this one took so long. I was working on DA stuff and starting a new story which I probably won't put up...but you never know! ^.^;  
Yes, I was being serious about the special chapter. You'll just have to wait and see what happens with it ^.^  
Oh yeah, the reason Abi collapsed with laughter is because she saw the Star Wolf on Western Show video. I suggest you watch it if you haven't.  
Bye now! =D


	9. Reviewer Chap 1: Foxpilot!

Abi: *skips out onto the snowy stage and grins widely* WELCOME TO OUR FIRST REVIEWER CHAPTER! *fake applause come out of the speakers*

Julia: *walks out from Author Corner – to the back left if you're on the stage* Yes, these chapters will be dedicated to Reviewers so this isn't a onetime thing and it's going in the order of who reviewed first. : 3

Abi: Yep, so our co-host is also special. Our Co-Host this time is **Foxpilot **himself! *more cheers come out of the speakers*

(Okay...for this chapter, no more bold text for Foxpilot's name...DON'T WHINE AT ME! Sheesh...tough crowd...)

*Foxpilot walks onstage, smiling sort of awkwardly*

Foxpilot: Er...hi?

Abi: *jumps up from behind him* YES! HI! =D We are so happy you could join us in this ToD and we'll just get to some of those that you all have been waiting for!

Julia: Yeah...Sorry about this taking ages. I was trying not to mangle Foxpilot and then I was ill for a good portion of the holidays and then I was so close to finishing it...and my laptop crashed! .

Abi: and then she procrastinated with her DA stuff! ^.^ *gets punched in the back* OW! We'll just move on...

First up: **Link5604!**

**Awesome setting, I just love winter, don't we all? Anyways I just wanted you  
to know that when I was younger, Majora's Mask gave me nightmares for years  
when I was younger *Goes to a random corner and starts crying*  
Kawam: I am taking over for my author... by the way Majora's Mask is now one  
his favourite villains but the past just caught up to him  
Dares  
T. Link: One word, just one word... DIE! Die a slow and painful death! (This  
is because of you Abi, if you didn't say that my last dare was the worst, none  
of this would have happened)  
Marth: Go into the gender changing machine! Take that woman!  
Zelda: Go to an Earth, and explain to scientists how magic is possible, good  
luck  
Truths  
you: *blushing* Listen, I need a girl's opinion and advice on my love life, so  
could you help me? If so I'll tell you more info.  
Smashers: Who is the best smasher, no voting for yourself.  
Mr. G&W: How can you physically exist in this dimension?  
That's all I got, adios!  
P.S. Don't sell yourself short, you are an amazing author**

Abi: YESH! Winter FTW...except it's cold which SUCKS! . Nawww! *goes off to comfort **Link5604***

Foxpilot: I guess I'll start it all off. Toon Link!

*Toony appears on stage, looking scared*

F-P (is that alright? *looks on with pleading eyes*): You must die...*voice changes to a very menacing one* A very slow and painful one...

Abi: *running back onstage* WHAT? *reads the dare and falls to the floor dramatically as always* Why am I so stupid! *cries*

Toony: *mouth hanging open* W-WHAT? Awwwwwwwww, why do people hate me? *gets put between two VERY heavy and huge slabs of concrete and gets crushed by them, very slowly*

Abi: *wiping away tears* Alas, I knew Toony well...I'll revive everyone at the end of each set...NEXT!

F-P: *sweatdrop* Mood swings?

Kirby: Yeah, and it annoys me! .

Abi: Nawwwwwww, why Kirby mean to me? :( *drags out the gender-switcher* Marth-yyy, your turn!

Marth: Aw man, seriously? *walks up towards the Gender-Switcher and gets shoved in*

Abi: *putting on scientist outfit* PULL THE LEVER!

*cricket chirps*

Abi: You guys are so boring! *pulls the lever and Marth gets chucked out as a WOMAN!* I dub thee, Martha!

Martha: Damnit...*walks off, sulking*

F-P: This is so weird...

Abi: YAY! You should be at home then! :D

F-P: *crosses arms and thinks* True, true...

Abi: Zeldaaaa~! Time to go to earth and explain MAGIC! *transports Zelda there without her consent* we'll get her back later ^.^

F-P: *counts all the Smashers* did you forget about Mario last chapter?

Abi + Julia: OH CRAP! *bring Mario back who looks totally wiped out*

Mario: Never. Again. *literally crawls back to his seat*

Julia: Sorry about that! *sweatdrop* Anyway, sure I'll help you! ^.^

Abi: *handing out pieces of paper as usual for these kinds of truths* Yeah, you'll help because you know so much about love, Miss I-Loved-My-First-School-Boyfriend-So-Much-I-Looked-Him-Up-On-Facebook!

Julia: *blushing* ABI!

F-P: *laughs* Pwnd...

Julia: *glares* I am starting to feel a little annoyed at everyone making jokes at me! *storms off to Author Corner while Abi collects the paper*

Abi: DONE! Now, to sort them! *sits down on the snowy grass and sorts them*

F-P: *sweatdrop* I thought you didn't like the cold...

Abi: Shush! Concentrating...*continues sorting*

Everyone: *confused*

Abi: DONE! :3 Right, now most of the Smashers got at least a vote but only one can be the winner! *hands the golden envelope to Foxpilot*

F-P: Our winner is...*drumroll as he opens up the envelope* Sandbag?

(Julia: I used the 'random page' button on SmashWiki and I didn't have the patience to get a regular Smasher and gave up when I got to Sandbag so yeah...)

Abi: YAY! CONGRADULATIONS SANDBAG! Okay...Last one of this set! ^.^

G+W: I can exist in this dimension because I AM THE ALMIGHTY! *get's smacked by a Insanity Fan*

Abi: WE HAVE A NEW FAN! =D Insanity Fan is when anyone goes extra mental...except me and co-hosts cuz we're going to go mental anyway! :D

F-P: YAY! *goes mental then normal again* Sorry...

Julia: AHAHAHA! XD Lol.

Next Reviewer: **AvidAkiraReader!**

**Merry early Christmas!  
*Cheers*I love Jack Skellington! Thanks for letting me dance with Crazy! The new setting sets ALOT of new dares from me...*Begins to laugh evilly and walks off before giving truths and dares* Akira Hand signing in to give the truths and dares she had.  
Truths:  
Donkey Kong: If Diddy took your bananas, what would you do?  
Diddy Kong: Will you actually get mad if I took your peanuts and jetpack?  
Mewtwo: (Because you didn't have a cuddly moment last time) can you please glomp Mew? Dares:  
Mewtwo: Glomp Mew. Now.  
Marth: Switch swords with Ike!  
Ike: If you didn't agree to the last dare, watch Dora the Explorer! And sing along with them too. *Random Thing to Abi: How do I cure myself of writer's block?**

Julia: NBC FTW! YEAH! :D I love our new setting too and I know Abi doe- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Abi: *nonchalantly* Making a storm because I'm bored...*makes a storm* YAY IT WORKED! :D

F-P: *whispers to Julia* Brain problems?

Julia: *nods* Yep...and she gets on my nerves a lot...

F-P: Oh, poor you...

Julia: Thank you...

Abi: *pops up from between the two* LET'S START! DK, Diddy and Mewtwo!

DK: *walking onstage* what?

Abi: If Diddy *points at Diddy* stole all your bananas, what would you do?

DK: Pound him into the ground...

Julia: Haha! xD *gets slapped* Ow...Abii~ii! Why are you so mean!

Abi: Because your mind is horrible!

Diddy: If you stole my stuff...I'd be mad and kill you!

DK: He ain't joking! *looks at Diddy cautiously*

Mewtwo: No...I shall NEVER glomp Mew! .

F-P: Oh but you must! :D

Mewtwo: Oh damn...*sigh* Fiiiine *glomps Mew who looks absolutely repulsed*

Mew: WHAT THE HELL?

Mewtwo: *bitterly* Dare...

Mew: Oh...*pats Mewtwo on the head* Poor Clone! ^.^

All the Clones of SSB: HEY!

Mew: Oh sorry!

Abi: Teehee. Martha and Ikey tiem! *hold both Falchion and Ragnell while waiting for Martha and Ike to get onstage*

Ike: What now? *gets handed Falchion* Huh?

Martha: *trying to hold Ragnell* What the hell?

F-P: You guys have to switch swords for..huh...Akira didn't say how long for so I guess it'll be till the end of the chapter...

Ike: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

*Abi walks onstage with a TV remote before shoving Ike into a small room and turning on the TV, locking the door too*

Ike: YAY DORA THE EXPLORER! *starts singing along*

Everyone: *sweatdrop* He...likes it?

Julia: Apparently :/ Let's just move on. Oh, I think Zelda's done! *brings her back*

Zelda: *looking quite smug* All scientists cannot deny magic any longer...*walks back to her seat*

F-P: I'm guessing it went well?

Zelda: You know it! ;)

Abi: Writer's block...Hmm...I guess you could read more stories or write something completely random to overcome writer's block?..I'm not too sure since neither me or Joo-Joo over there have had it for a little while now ^.^; Sorry...

F-P: Joo-Joo? *confused*

Julia: Please...don't ask *complete and utter brain dead* J-Just move on...please...

Next Reviewer: **Keith T. Maxwell**

**HELLO DUMMIES well at first I'll criticize you. You put many girly stuff and I were bored at first but you make it normal at the ends  
Dares  
Author: Review my The Smasher End story and send loads of dares to my ToD  
Jigglypuff: you get the story for 5 episodes and be the one of the two host.  
Author again: I am host forever (And I can kill Abi)  
Truths  
Samus: If you would marry. Who would you marry?  
Jigglypuff: Do you want to marry? you know  
King DeDeDe: If I would give you a billion dollars would you pray for me?**

Julia: Well, I guess I'll just say that I am thankful that you read all the girly parts but I do tend to make my stories girly...*stabs self then gets revived* Thanks Abs.

Abi: No probs dude! Are you...?

Julia: I'm getting to it...Anyway, I don't mean to be mean (what?) but I think you deleted your story that you wanted me to review and I would have and still do say that I think you need to get reviews the way most of us did...by waiting it out...*hides* DON'T KILL MAH!

Abi: *sweatdrop* Wimp...Anyway, she also has some kind of underlying rules about hosts. 1: Only one co-host (YOU WOULD BE CONSIDERED A CO-HOST! . Deal with it...) per chapter and 2: Only co-host ONCE! After that you can just be dared/truth'd. Sorry.

F-P: After all that, I guess we're left with the truths. So Samus, who would you marry?

Samus: Er...*thinks* Probably...

Julia: *whispers to self* C'mon! Pick either Snake or Sonic.- Snakus/Sonamus supporter!

Samus: Snake.

Julia + Snake: YES!

Abi: Weirdoes...Jiggly, do you want to marry that person?

Jiggly: Er...depends on who that person is...but maybe...

F-P: Now, Dedede, if **Keith **gave you a billion dollars, would you pray for him?

DDD: Wait...would it be REAL dollars? If so then, SURE! ^.^

F-P: I'm guessing it would be real money...So next set! :D

Next Reviewer: **Heartless Lugia **(GOT IT! ^.^;)

**Hey! *looks at Keith* I've got something special for ya...  
Nice story. *looks again* Hey! I'm not Heartless LUIGI. LUGIA...Lol.  
Dares: Masked Man(Mother 3)-Kill Keith.  
Author: I REVIVE YOU, BE HAPPY.  
Mario: Your prize for beating the Sonic stuff is a medal. NOW you see what useless crap we get for beating your games!  
Kirby: HAMMER TIME! Beat up 5 people with your hammer!  
Lucas: Dress up like your brother, in his masked man outfit.  
Truth  
Kirby: In Punch-out, Mike Tyson was replaced by "Mr. Dream"...from DREAMLAND. Would you like to kill him?**

Julia: Yes, yes. I know...I did say that it was probably auto-correct or just me...I don't know. I'll just get it right from now on! *determined face*

*Masked Man walks into the reviewer room and kills **Keith**, even though his dares were rejected...*

Lucas: Ahhh! *hides behind Ness*

Abi: OMIGOSH! I TOTALLY FORGOT! *revives Toony and hugs him* I'm so sorry!

Toony: It's fine...really! *pulls Abi off himself and walks off*

Julia + Abi: No one else needs reviving! ^.^ But thanks for that! =D

Mario: *gets hit in the head with the medal* Ow...*falls unconscious*

Abi: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *begins to ROFL* That was funny...

Kirby: Alright! *drags DDD, Wario, Olimar, Martha and Bowser onto the stage and beats them to a pulp with his Hammer* Totally deserved that...

Abi: YAY FOR KIRBY...and MORE PULP PEOPLE! :D

Julia: I love the fact that Kirby beat up some of the hardest characters for me in Brawl ^.^

Lucas: D-Do I have to dress up?

Abi: You'll look so cute! ^.^ I just know it!

*Lucas walks backstage to change, and when he walks out, everyone looks shocked*

Lucas: W-What?

Abi: You look so...so...

F-P: Strange *gets hit* OW!

Abi: No being mean to Lucas! *huggles Lucas*

F-P: Still using that fan huh?

Abi: Deffo! ^.^ NEXT!

Kirby: YES! I WANNA KILL HIM!. *goes off to find Mr Dream to kill him*

Julia: Oh, Kirby's pissed...this isn't going to work out so well...

Last Set: **Foxpilot, himself! :D**

***Eyes open wide and jaw drops* I...I'm getting a special chapter...? Then it's only fair that I contribute to the celebration. Free cookies, cake, and punch for all!  
Truths:  
Wolf-is it true what they say about prison?  
Peach-why do you wear pink if "peach" is considered its own hue?  
Lucario-what sort of physical property allows Aura to strengthen as you take damage?  
Dares:  
Lucas-write a 2000 word essay on the French Revolution without using a computer.  
Abi-poison the snacks of the villains. Like -they- deserve anything truly good.  
Snake-I heard someone call you an "UGLY BEAST". No joke, it was in caps. Hunt her down and...get reprogrammed by whatever defences she has to be a better person.  
I thank you as humbly as possible for your very, very kind dedication. But now you'll have to dedicate more chapters, you know. It's only fair-and it makes people happy!**

Abi: *points to two tables over at the side of the stage* The snacks are over there! =D There's a table for villains and a table for Good Guys.

*Everyone gets some before sitting back down and waiting for the rest of the Ts and Ds*

F-P: Will everyone turn their attention to the big screen up here? *points to the screen where Wolf is still in prison*

Wolf: YES! IT IS TRUE WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT PRISON! CAN I COME OUT NOW?

F-P: No! Not for a few more chapters! .

Julia: ABI! CAN YOU GET YOUR PET AWAY FROM ME?

Abi: Oh god! I TOLD HIM TO WAIT! Excuse me...*walks offstage*

Everyone: Oh-kay?

Abi: *walks back onstage with a small heartless, talking to it* I'm sorry guys, but Darkness here was being annoying to Julia and he has to stay with me for the rest of the time.

Everyone: What?

Abi: *sigh* Just move on...Peach! Why do you wear pink?

Peach: I LIKE PINK! It's my favourite colour! ^^

F-P: Riiight...Lucario. Answer. Now.

Lucario: It's just how it works. I can't explain it. Sorry...

Crazy Hand: *flips over a load of times* I'm back with more bombs! *blows Lucario up and then flourishes*

Abi: That was very well presented, I'll give you a nine. *holds up a 9 card*

Julia: I enjoyed that. The explosion was good and the ending was great. I say 10. *holds up a 10 card*

F-P: I have to say that the explosion was good, but you were out of time at the beginning. Sorry, but I have to give you a 9. *holds up a 9 card*

Julia: Your overall score is 28 ^^. You're at the top of the leaderboard!

Crazy: YAY! *flies off singing twinkle, twinkle little star*

Abi: AND WE'RE BACK! x3 Lucas, write that essay now! *poofs Lucas into that soundproof glass that was used a little while back and he starts writing*

F-P: *whispers to Abi* Did you do it?

Abi: Uh huh! ^.^ Watch...*all attention is directed to the Villains who start to keel over, dead*

F-P: AWESOME! *high fives Abi*

Abi: You BET it is! :3 Oh noes! Last dare :(

Snake: I'll see ya next time so I can do that dare! *gets hit by the Quote Fan* OWCH!

Julia: You deserve it!

Snake: *in a mood* Bye guys... *disappears*

Abi: OH NOES! *steals the fan and hit Fox for no reason*

Fox: WHAT THE HELL!

Abi: *holding Quote Fan over shoulder* I haven't been mean to you this entire chapter so I had to at least once! ^.^

Fox: BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!

*They start to argue as Julia stands, holding Darkness*

Julia: Well, it's been great having you here Foxpilot! Can't wait for your reviews along with everyone else! As I said at the start, this is the first reviewer chapter so expect more soon! =D I am really glad you guys like this story and I hope you'll continue to read and/or support this story too! ^.^ I will comply to **Link5604's **request in the next chapter ^.^  
I really hope to see you guys in the next chapter! =D It won't take as long to publish, I hope...


	10. Woah! 8 reviews!

Abi – Wellllllllcomeeeee baaaaaack peoples! I am sooooo hyper because I just had chocolate cake! Ahahahahaaa!...HA! WE'RE UP TO CHAPTER 10! YAY! :D

Julia - *sweatdrop* Lesson for today folks; don't give Abi chocolate cake…Anyway, our co-host today was a request from **Link5604! **

Majora's Mask: *comes onstage* Hello…

YL – WHAT?

Julia – Oh yeah, you weren't here when it was requested were you? Heh…Yeah…I'll just leave now…Byee!

MM - *looks at Abi who is rambling on to the wall* Err…who's that?

Smashers – Abi…

Bowser – She's annoying…

Fox – and mean…

Julia – and has a secret! I mean what?

Everyone – Huh?

Julia – N-never mind!

Abi – LET'S READ OUR FIRST ToD REVIEW! :D

First up: **Keith T. Maxwell**

**She? You said SHE? DIE!  
Jigglypuff: Anyway break tah rules!  
Author: We can post OC's right?  
Author (Again): Yes i deleted, because no one review it! Bu i said review my ToD!  
Samus: Oh come on you love Craptain Failcon!**

Julia – Well, I am confused as to the first part...but I HAVE THOUGHT OF A COMPRIMISE! Since you wanted Jiggly to be the co-host for 5 chapters...I am saying that Jiggly shall...just not all in a row. Does that sound fair to you? Abi, you answer these next ones...erm..Abs?

*Abi's eye twitches and then she goes INSANE (think Raving Rabbids insane ^^) and kills Fox before returning to normal*

Abi – Oops...I didn't mean to do that...Anyways! You can have your OC do one of the following: Be available for ToDs or have them be a co-host for a chapter and then have them open for dares!

Julia – Oh sorry. I misread your thing last time. I am legitimately sorry about that ^^; Wow loads of Author talking here...*looks at Abi who now has a nosebleed* OKAY, WHAT THE FRICK IS GOING ON!

Abi - *puts hand/paw over nose and runs off stage before returning with a blood-stained tissue* Sorry, was reading a fanfic earlier and...*blushes*

Julia – Ahhh, I'll be going after intro'ing our next review!

Next up: **Link5604.**

**Yay! You are going to do my request thing! ...what was it again? I forgot...  
Dares  
You: Read the longest story written by aurachannlerchris, yes the one with 182chapters so far  
T. Link/Ice Climbers: Sorry I almost forgot about you. Have Majora's Mask kill you while you try to defend yourself with a sock.  
Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee: Ride past everyone on a horse yelling "THE FANGIRLS ARECOMING! THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!" (You decide if they really are coming or not)  
Truths  
You: Do you a Pokémon D/P/Pl, if so what is your friend code, I need new challengers because I'm too awesome.  
Wario: What is the square root of infinity?  
Lastly Crazy Hand: (Deep Voice) Crazy, I am your uncle's business partner's father's lost forgotten son!  
Well, that outta do it. Excuse me while I jump off a cliff because I saw a rock down there, BYE!**

Abi – Julia's not talking for a bit so I'll just tell you that she will when she has time. What with homework and everything!

Ice Climbers- *walk on stage, looking fearfully at Majora's Mask* T-That's gonna attack us?

Toony - *holds up sock* While we use this to defend ourselves?

Majora's Mask: Yes. Problem?

Ice Climbers and Toony: NO!

*MM (I'm a lazy ass) floats menacingly towards the trio of quivering kids and -*

This part is too gory and disturbing to be shown in a T rated story! PLEASE STAND BY!...

Abi: *in a high pitched voice, leaning on her fist* That was the gayest thing I've ever seen...*gets hit by Quote Fan* OWCH! That's hurt!

Julia: NO QUOTES! . Oh, we forgot to revive Fox...*revives Fox, Toony and Ice Climbers with some magicky stuff*

Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee: *rides from stage right to left on a horse* THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING! THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!

*a rumbling noise starts from stage right*

Abi: SCATTER!

*All the Smashers tried to escape as the fangirl horde comes through and tears the entire field up. Randomly, Abi appears with a random whip and herds the fangirls back into the fangirl portal*

Abi: *throws the whip away* Well, that was interesting...NOW FOR TEH TRUTHS! :D

Julia: I happen to own Pokémon Pearl and Platinum, but I never play them anymore...In fact, I don't even know where they are =S Sorry :(

Wario: THE SQUARE ROOT OF INFINITY IS ME! XD

Abi: *pulls out a squirt bottle and sprays some at Wario* NO! BAD WARIO!

Wario: NAHH! *runs from the squirt bottle*

MM: Er...I'm confused...

Julia: To be honest, most people probably are...

Abi: Crrrraaaaazzzzzyyyyy! =D

Crazy: *flies in upside down* Yah, Abii?

Abi: Listen to this! *plays recording of Crazy's Truth*

Crazy: HOLY CHEESE AND KIRBIES MAN!

Kirby: WHAT?

Crazy: I gotta find this dude so I can teach him how to play chess with cards. BYE!

MM: Who was that? D'ya know what...I don't even care anymore. This is getting really weird...

Abi: That's what's supposed to happen, silly! NEXT LOTT!

Next Set: **xx-PikaIkeKirby-xx  
I need to review more, I'm sorry DX  
Truths:  
Mario - Is it tiring to rescue Peach all the time and get nothing in return?  
Dares:  
Zelda - Give your triforce piece to Kirby  
Link - Same as above, but give to Meta Knight  
Ganon - Give your triforce to King Dedede  
Kirby, Meta, and Dedede - Do some crazy ** with your new powers  
Pikachu - be called Pikapoo for the next 2 chapters (it's a cute name)  
Yoshi - Make eggs for everyone so they can has breakfast  
Diddy - What is with your obliviousness? (I shoot you in brawl with a ray gun and you're smiling?) That's all I got...sorry**

Abi: Nawwww PIK, it's okay! *hugs PIK*

Mario: Wait, who said I get nothing in return? *winks before getting hit with...a fist?*

Abi: *one eye open and looking at Mario, fist held just above Mario's head* Now, now. I think we can calm with the references. No one ever said you didn't; you guys just never implied it...

Peach: *blushing madly* Can we move on...please?

Abi: Huh? *looks at Peach, then smiles* Ohkaaaaay! Zelda, Link, Dorky! Up you come! : D *gets zapped* Crap, I forgot about that... Anyway...*shakes off the soot, like a cartoon* Give your Triforces to the Kirby characters!

Ganondorf: NEVER! *a shadow looms over him and Abi stands over him, staring at him* O-Okay! I-I'll do it! *hands it over to DDD*

*Zelda and Link sigh before handing them over*

MM: The dare says to go do some crazy stuff with your new found powers...

Kirby: YES! *runs out the door, followed by DDD*

Meta: Well, this shall be interesting...*uses his cape to leave the stage.*

Abi: WAIT WHAT? I thought we were...*touches the trees* HOLY CHEESE AND KIRBIES, IT'S JUST A BACKDROP!

MM: *sweatdrop* you really are thick...

Abi: *pouts like a 10yr old* Meanie...

MM: Anyway, Pikachu had hereby been dubbed Pikapoo for two chapters and Yoshi must go make eggs so everyone can have breakfast...

Everyone: I'M NOT HUNGRY!

Yoshi: YOU MUST EAT! .

Abi: YEAH or your going off the very, VERY high cliff!

*Yoshi hands out the eggs (they have been cooked) and everyone slowly eats them before choking and retching*

Yoshi: Are they really that bad?

Julia: No...It's just strange.

*everyone else agrees*

Diddy: What do you mean? *gets hit by the Insanity Fan and smiles* Owwww...

Abi: *sigh* No one knows what's up with him...We should probably get Snake back from whatever he was doing that chapter...

Snake: *appears* Huh?

MM: He was perving instead of doing what he should have been doing, right?

Abi: How'd you know he was a perv?

MM: He looks like a perv...

Olimar: He does as well!

Snake: I resent that!...Okay, maybe I was off perving instead but who cares?

Abi: *faceplam* to the naughty corner...

*Snake trudges to the naughty corner*

Next set: **Foxpilot!**

**Haha, "F-P" is quite fine. Once again, thanks for the inclusion. It's gratifying to see that you didn't want to murder my personality-and you didn't. Good work.  
Truths:  
Mr. G&W-if someone told you that you could do whatever you wanted for five minutes without consequences, what would you do?  
Falco-what happened to Katt?  
Wario-what kind of stupid Final Smash is "Wario Man"? Why not something more like...Ultimate Wario Waft?  
Dares:  
Marth(a?)-summon the power of the Altean bacon men to conquer the evil known as...the Wind Waker pigs.  
Ike-choose a girl: Mia, Elincia, Iliana, Mist, Sanaki, Jill Fizzart. You have to go on a date with whoever you choose.  
Bowser-FIRE IN THE HOLE! And by hole, I mean...your gas hole.  
So much to address. Happy New Year, Abi! Glad to hear you're feeling better. Good to see you're giving others a chance to co-host. And...wait, all co-hosts can be dared...? *Gulp.***

Julia: That's great to hear! I was really nervous and I will be for the other reviewer chapters too! ^^;

G+W: I would kill everyone and take over the world...for four minutes then commit suicide so I cannot be caught!

MM: Is suicide really necessary?

G+W: YEAH!

Abi: Er...I gotta go feed Darkness! Cya in a bit! *runs offstage*

MM: Huh?

Julia: It's better if you don't ask...

Falco: She died...*everyone looks at him* Just joking...I can't say, so I'll leave it to you...

Wario: I didn't get to choose my Final Smash, just so you know!

Abi: *walks back onstage* Yeah, you did and I have video evidence too!

Wario: Shush you...

Abi: NO! *uses the squirt bottle again and Wario goes into the Naughty Corner*

Martha: Yes, I am still Martha *mumbles* unfortunately...But k.

*The Altean bacon men appear and so do the Wind Waker pigs and – within the space of 2 minutes – all the pigs are dead...*

Abi: *looking like a little kid in a candy store* Zomg, that was so cool!

Julia: *looking like she's gonna throw up* That was disgusting...*shudders*

Ike: Um...(excuse me a second...well, I am back and still not very well versed in the characters so it's random choice time!) I'll just do a random pick *closes eyes and randomly points to one*

Julia: Looks like it's Jill...(Sorry, I don't know nuffin about FE...I do try to find out what I can from the FE wiki but it doesn't go so well ^^;)

*Ike goes off on a date with Jill while we continue with the ToD*

Bowser: WHAT? *explodes*

Abi: *jumps up and down like a little kid* Yay, more explosions! We'll check up on Ike later! x3

Next Set: **InsanityPika!**

**Happy New Year! I hope you have a good one! I really do! Since my best friend Kini kin kinz the katana is taking a walk...I'm -1%hypaa. Waaaahhh! TT^TT  
You don't have to dedicate any chapters to me. Just keep on updating! Woooooo!  
Truths**

Luigi: Why do people still say you're the neglected one? Do you know how many fans you have? (I'm one of them :3)  
Everyone: What is love? *cue the song* XD  
Ike: What is up with you and Dora the Explorer? One night she came into my room dressed up like you and a zombie! You're scaring meeeeee! *cowers in fear* TT^TT  
Dares

Bowser: Try to beat up Hello Kitty! (you'll fail horribly XD)  
Ganondorf: Eat Dora the Explorer alive. She scares meeeee! (not really)  
Olimar: Go into the portal that leads to The Wiggles! XD

You don't lika the cold? I lika the cold! Most...times...*awkward silence* BYEEEEE!

Julia: Wow...completely forgot to mention that...HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE ON FFN! =D Have a great year of Momiji!

Luigi: People say I'm the neglected one because I am not in many games...*goes off to the emo corner*

*Randomly 'What is Love?' starts playing and everyone starts screaming and running around alot*

Abi: *after the song* Psssh, wimps...Love obviously isn't that...

Julia: BRING IKE BACK!

*Ike appears, looking pleased*

MM: Looks like he liked his date then...but Ike, what is up with you and Dora the Explorer?

Ike: *smile fades* I had a bad experience with Dora when I first came to Smash Mansion...It was terrible...

Abi: *whispering* He got dream-killed...

*Ike walks over to the emo corner and curls up like a baby*

Bowser: BRING IT ON!

R.O.B: When'd he come back to life?

Abi: Yesterday...

R.O.B: Huh?

*Hello Kitty appears over at the side where the Ridley/Meta Ridley 'fight' happened. Bowser was teleported over there too, and an epic fight starts. Bowser starts to breathe FIYAH at HK (again, still lazy ^^) but it didn't affect HK at all. Bowser started to get mad and tries all the moves he has but HK didn't do anything. Bowser then got really pissed off and ran towards HK but HK picked him up and killed him by choking him*

MM: Looks like Hello Kitty wins quite easily...

Ganondorf: *comes out from behind the stage, holding Dora's hand...and then eats it as he walks back to his seat* There we go...

Abi: *sweatdrop* He was...hungry? Let's just move on...0.0'

*a portal opens and Abi uses TELEKINISIS to shove Olimar inside*

Abi: We'll get him back later ^^

Next Set: **Shadow885**

**Hello there. I got some truths and dares for you!  
Dares:  
King DDD: Play every Kirby game and defeat King DDD  
R.O.B: Say the square root of pie. (He is a robot. I'm testing his  
intelligence)  
Mario: You're stupid. Go die a horrible death.  
Kirby: Eat this pie!  
Fox: Do a barrel roll!  
King DDD: Go on and buy a Dededoll  
Marth: Show the world you're not gay! Destroy anyone who calls you gay.  
Truths:  
Kirby: Do you like pie?  
Marth: How did you like that?  
Meta Knight: Why do you have a cape?  
Pikachu: pika pika pika pika? (Why don't you like your PokéBall in the anime?)  
Link: Why do you wear green?  
OKAY IM DONE! BAI!**

DDD: I've done most of that ;. *hastily* becauseIgetboredalot! *hangs head in shame*

R.O.B: The square root of Pi is... 1..

Abi: TOO...MANY...NUMBERS! *breaks down and dies*

MM: *sweatdrop* Mario has to die a horrible death...

Mario: WHAT? *gets put between the two pieces of concrete that Toony got killed with before.*

Abi: *curious look on face, pokes Mario who doesn't move* I'ma thinksing he's dead, so Kirby...

Kirby: Yes?

Abi: EAT THIS PIE! *hands Kirby a pie*

Kirby: NOM! *eats the pie*

Abi: *evil grin* MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!...HA!

MM: Erm...I am confused still, but **Shadow885 **wants Fox to do a barrel roll...

Fox: . No..*gets hit on the head with a fist* Ouch! *looks up at Abi who looks like she did when she hit Mario like that*

Abi: *very calm and commanding* I'll beat your ass to the ends of the freaking universe and back if you don't do this dare right now, McCloud...

*Everyone shudders at Abi's very real threat and Fox is petrified...literally...*

Abi: Hmph...Looks like someone's going out there now...*beats Fox's ass to the ends of the freaking universe*

Julia: *looking very scared of Abi* Well, Fox did roll around a few times so far so that dare is considered done!

DDD: *holds up his Dededoll* GOT ONE! =D

Abi: *faceplam* you already had one? You are so sad...*suddenly, the hyper look is back into her eyes* OKAY! I'MS BACKS! ;3

Kirby: Freaking mood swings...

MM: I concur...

Julia: It happens...

Crazy: I LIEK CHEESE!

Abi: LULZ! Anyways, Martha must destroy anyone who calls him gay...soooooo *drags Martha onstage* I dub thee, The King of Yaoi! That's not calling you gay! Mao S, you don't mind if I steal that, do ya?

Kirby: I LOVES MAH PIE! :D

Martha: I still feel lonely...Can I kill Failcon since he called me gay yesterday?

Abi: Yeah, sure! ^^

Martha: *stabs Failcon in the back* that felt good to do...

Julia: *stifles laughter* that sounded so wrong, Martha.

Martha: OH FOR – SCREW YOU ALL! .

Abi: Oooooo! Marthy-Martha's all OOC again lulz ^^

Meta Knight: I wear a cape because capes are cool.

Pikapoo: Pi- Pika Pika! Pikachu-chu!

Katia: *jumps out and puts a translator on Pikachu* MWAHAHAHAHA! *disappears again*

Pikapoo: She's still doing that? Anyway, I don't like it because it's all cramped and stuff! I'm not used to it so it feels crap to be in there!

Link: I wear green...because green is an awesome colour and...stuff...

Julia: Random Piece of Info about me: I am a Green. Try and decode that :D

Next Set: **Mao S!**

**Hiya Abi Love da ToD! Gosh it funny :)  
Truth  
Wario, how many fangirls do you have?  
Falco, why is your ego big?  
Bowser, why do you want to rule the world?  
Dares  
Mario make out with luigi  
Luigi make out with Bowser  
Bowser, make out with Mario  
See a cycle? See ya later!**

Abi: HIYA MAO! : 3 Thank youuuuuuuu! ^^ I love yours too! :D

Wario: I have infinite fangirls because everyone loves the Wario ;)

Abi: Wario! Don't make me get out the squirt bottle again!

Wario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *hides*

Falco: My ego is big because it likes to be like that.

MM: That is not a justifiable reason...

Julia: Shush you! *points at Abi who has randomly passed out*

MM: What happened?

Julia: Blood Rush...Blushing and what not...

Abi: *sits up, punching Julia in the process* I'm good, I'm good..Oops! Sorry!

Julia: Better be...hmph! *stalks off to AC*

Bowser: Because I deserve to rule the world! AHAHHAAAA! *mumbles* but keep that squirt bottle away from me D:

Abi: *hides squirt bottle behind back* What squirt bottle? ^^; Anyway, Bowser! Mario! Luigi! MAKE OUT WITH EACH OTHER...in this order! Mario, with Luigi.

MM: Luigi, with Bowser.

Julia: and Finally, Bowser with Mario.

Mario: K...*makes out with Luigi for 5 minutes*

Luigi: Whatever... *makes out with Bowser for 5 minutes*

Bowser: YES!...I mean, yeah sure...*makes out with Mario for 5 minutes*

Abi: YEAH! I GOT IT ALL ON VIDEO! :D *hands the video recorder over to Julia* Put this on the site, will ya?

Julia: Sure thing ;)

Oh noes! Last Set: **WolfLink300!**

**hi I just wanted to review this so ya  
I love this story so ya ps I am on chap 6 so I don't know what happened so ya  
dare:  
Ike: ur too awesome so u get to punish all who defy u for 2 chaps not even  
Weegee could stop him  
all: face the wrath of Weegee, Chuck Norris and the tails doll combined only Ike  
is on their good side  
truths:  
Ike do u really fight for ur friends?  
Peach: who do u hate the most say it or get skinned alive(no matter what skin her  
any ways) :)  
Oops forgot a dare  
Samus: I banish u to a pit full of convicted rapists for 2 chaps and u can't  
fight back  
and I give the kind hosts a epic face co0kie no co-host :)  
peace :p**

Abi: YAY! More people reading! :D We're poisoning more minds than we usually do! :D

Julia: My goal is getting ever closer...

MM: I'm not even gonna ask ;

Ike: FINALLY! Getting the respect I deserve! *gets squirted by the squirt bottle then stabs Abi*

Abi: OW! *pulls Ragnell out from her arm and blood gushes from it* I'm gonna have to clear that up now :( *pulls a Kingdom Hearts style potion out from her bag and drinks it, the wound is gone* That's gonna be there for a while.. *throws Ragnell back to Ike*

MM: Weegee, Chuck Norris and the Tails Doll are all here to show us their wrath...so we are all screwed, says the internet.

*Weegee, Chuck Norris and the Tails Doll kill everyone, but when they see Ike...they just go past him.*

Julia: Well, I kinda survived but no one else did...except Ike obviously...*revives everybody*

Abi: Okay...that was NOT fun! Anyway, Cya in a couple of chapters Samus...:(

Samus: . *goes to the pit of perverts and then a piece of sound-proof glass goes over the top so we cannot hear her*

MM: So, Ike. I've heard that you fight for your friends...is this really true?

Ike: Of course it is! Someone who fights for their friends doesn't lie!

Abi: Oh really?

Ike: . Fine...Maybe I don't sometimes...

Julia: WE WIN! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Peach: I hate Bowser and Dedede the most...

Abi: *knocks her out* Gotta skin her alive, so I'll be seeing ya nxt tiem! :D *drags Peach behind the stage*

Julia: *standing on the stage* Well, I'm sorry this took so long again but not as long as last time though heh... I really do hope that this was work waiting for and I'll be waiting for you guys and your crazy reviews as I could not do this without you, the reviewers. I love you all and you all get cookies! D Lulz. Anyway, this is one of my favourite stories to write! ^^ Am I getting too sappy? Ugh...*faceplam* Anyway, as Abi said, Cya Nxt Tiem! ^^ *bows and gives the peace sign before running behind the camera and turning it off*

Reasons for this taking a while would be school, I was working on my DA/YouTube stuff and this I was just being lazy as always ^^; I'll try to get up the next chapter ASAP! D Bye byes now!


	11. KH References All Over!

Julia: *yawning* So...tired...

Abi: *pokes Julia* C'mon! Wakey wakey! ^^ It's ToD Time.

Julia: Urrrrrgh...Okay...I'll try to keep my eyes open as much as possible ^^;

Abi: Okaaaaaayyy! *skips out onto the stage* Welcome back to this ToD that people seem to enjoy a lot! ^^ Our Co-Host is another OC – and my predecessor – please welcome Layce!

*Layce literally pulls herself out from Abi, causing Abi to stumble back a little*(Wow...T-That sounded WAY too sexual xD)

Layce: Hiya!

Julia: Oh shizz...these two together is never good :S

Layce: MEANIE!

Abi: ANYWAY! LET'S GET TO THOSE TRUTHS AND DARES YOU GUYS ASKED! ^^

First Set: **RawkHawk2.0!**

**Hmm. I could've sworn I reviewed. I knew submitting to every ToD I find wasn't  
a good plan.  
Dares:  
Marth: I like you. You're a cool dude. Therefore, I allow you temporary access  
to the author realm so that you may massacre those who would write yaoi about  
you. Applies to Ike, Roy, Link, and Pit also.  
Ganondorf: Have some nice, refreshing FALCON PUNCH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
Bowser: See above.  
Truths:  
King Dedede: Would you trade Dreamland for Luxembourg?  
Kirby: Where did all those cool warpstars from Air Ride go?  
Wolf: If Fox can't do that, can Falco?**

Abi: Nawww, well you have reviewed now!

Marth (he's back to normal Marth now D=): YES! D *goes on a rampage to kill a bunch of Yoai writers*

Layce + Julia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :(

Abi: They liek their Yoai! ^^ -ffffffffffff! ^^;

Ganondorf: . You're freaking lucky, bitch...

Layce: :O *hits Ganondorf* No being mean to Abi!

Ganondorf: Ow! *hears something behind him and turns to see Failcon about to unleash a-*

Failcon: FAILCON PAWNCH!

*Ganondorf goes flying out the back of the stage*

Layce: Wooooooaaaaaaaaaah!

Ganondorf: *comes back on a Revival Platform* NOT FUNNY!

Abi: I think you mean very funny. Bowser, can you please make your way to the stage?

Bowser: Er...okay? *walks onstage but instantly gets FAILCON PAWNCHed*

Julia: Basically, they got pwned...

DDD: NO! Dreamland is awesome and NO COUNTRY ANYWHERE COULD LIVE UP TO IT! *gets hit by Insanity Fan*

Julia: *fire glare eyes* you...You...Youuuuuuuu!

DDD: *cowers* DON'T HURT ME! Ahhhhhhh! *runs to the Emo Corner*

Layce: Why is the penguin man scared?

Abi: Because Julia is mad.

Layce: Ohhhhh! Kirby timeee! :D

Kirby: They came from JANE!

Julia: OH GOD! Oh Frick...*gets hit by Quote Fan* Owwwwww

Wolf (who is out of prison, damnit!): I don't know what you are talking about...but – to be on the safe side – NO! .

Layce: Teehee. He's confused xD (Yes, Layce is even more hyper than Abi)

Abi: *sweatdrop* Okay, now Layce is scaring me...We'll just move on...

Next Set: **InsanityPika!**

**Weeeee! Lol I saw your picture on DA...you're so pwetty...shiny  
sparklies...*drools* OqO  
Ehem, well anyways! I think...that's my cousin...wolflink300. I'm almost 100%  
sure! Even though I may be wrong...most times...I STILL BELIEVE IT'S HIM! I  
CAN TELL BY THE WAY HE TALKS!  
Truths**

**Mario&Luigi: I'm planning to make a random SSBB discussion story(I'll explain**  
**more in the story). You're gonna be in the first chapter!**  
**Mario&Luigi: How do you feel about this?**  
**Everyone: Anybody want to be in the next chapter? I'm a little stumped. XD**  
**Dares**

**Sonic: Try to beat Shadow's top score on DDR! XD**  
**Kirby: GET A PIE BOMB THROWN IN YOUR FACE!**  
**Everyone: Yuri FTW? Yaoi FTW? Pick one!**

**Your cat is so cute, I want to bite something. Can I bite your cat? :3**  
**Ehem, sorry the other one died...T^T I'm sorry for having a biting problem**  
**too. It runs in the family...**  
**That. Is. IT! I'M GIVING YOU A TRUCKLOAD OF COOKIES! *gives***  
**Heeheeheeheeeeeeeeee...! :D**  
**Don't ask.**

Julia: I guess you're talking about that picture where I was messing about with my webcam and made sparkles appear all over my picture. If you're saying I'm pretty, I have to disagree with you there xD and when I read your review the first time, it made me happy and laugh a lot...Thank you for looking on my DA too! ^^ *jumps **InsanityPika* **

Abi: I'm sure we'll clear up this family tree situation later on! D TO THE TRUTHS!...Er...*looks around* Where'd Layce go?

Julia: *nonchalantly* She's back where she belongs...

Abi: You mean...*points at self*

Julia: Uh huh...she was getting annoying. Let's just bring someone random in...Let's see...*scans the list of characters* Erm...AHA!

Abi: *confused* Er...

*Cloud appears onstage, looking as he usually does...like he doesn't care*

Abi: :O NO WAY! IT'S FREAKING CLOUD! *fangirl screams but the frequency is so high that only some of the smashers can hear it*

Salhexa and Katia: ZOMG! *jump Cloud*

Julia: *dragging Salhexa and Katia off of Cloud and the stage* They are epic Cloud fans...

Abi: Yeah, anyway...Mario! Luigi! Your turn! ^.^

Mario: *jumping onto the stage* That's pretty awesome! Thank you, **InsanityPika!**

Luigi: *walking onstage like a normal person* YAY! ^^

Cloud: *bored* They sound excited...

Abi: I have a feeling you don't wanna be here, Cloud...

Cloud: Really?

Abi: Yeah...You're really making me less hyper! . *walks offstage and brings on a DDR thingy...I can't think of what it is called .*

Sonic: I have to do that?

Abi: Yeah...but you have to beat this score *points at second highest*

Sonic: Psssh, easy...

*10 minutes later*

Sonic: AHHH! I CAN'T BEAT IT! .

Julia: HA! That proves that Shadow is better than you! D

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *emo corner tiem!1*

Julia: Kirby is king of DDR though xD Speaking of Kirby...Cloud, throw this pie at Kirby!

Cloud: Sure...*throws the pie bomb at Kirby..and blow him up...then he gets revived (Kirby, I mean)*

Julia: YAOI FTW! D

Abi: *throwing bits of paper at people like normal* You would say that...but you do read Yuri too...

Julia: Oh yeah...erm...I don't really have a favourite...but if they have a plot rather than just the yaoi/yuri in it then I like it more! ^^; I'm picky lulz.

Abi: Well...*writing the results one that whiteboard* It looks like most people prefer yuri but that probably because there's more guys here than anything...

Cloud: Uh huh...

Abi: *pouts at Cloud and then does an Aerith pose (KH2 ^^;) – leaning in front of him to try and get eye contact* C'mon Cloud, be more enthusiastic or I'll play it...

Cloud: You would play it anyway...

Julia: He has a point...

Abi: FINE! PLAY THE EPIC MUSIC OF AWESOMENESS! D

*One-Winged Angel starts playing and Abi's randomly 'dancing' to it...waiting...SUDDENLY, Sephy-kins (NOM! SEPHYYYYY! ^^) comes into the room*

Abi, Katia and Salhexa: SEPHY-KINS! AHHHHHHHHHH! *jump Sephy*

Sephy: *shoves them all off and sees Cloud* Ah, Cloud. Nice to see you again...Still trying to beat that darkness inside you, huh?

Cloud: *getting angry* Shut up...

*The background changes to the part of Hollow Bastion (MORE KH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) where the Sephy battle takes place. The two get into their fighting poses and start perfectly quoting their scene.*

Abi: *whispering to Katia* this is so awesome!

Tifa: *jumps in* CLOUD!

Julia: *presses pause* THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! *sends Sephy and Tifa away* Let us continue...

Next Set: **wolflink300**

**Yes InsanityPika is right, I am her cousin.  
Well I want to hear what happened to Samus so bring her back then put her back  
Dares:  
Ike: I still think ur awesome so go on a date with InsanityPika (she is in love with him lol)  
Mario: u and Bowser trade places and u kidnap peach while Bowser saves her  
Marth: become gay for 2 chaps  
Truths:  
Peach: how did getting skinned alive feel like?  
Marth: how r u feeling now?  
Bowser: how was it?**

Abi: YAY THE FAMILY TREE SITUATION HAS BEEN RESOLVED! :D and Samus is back!

Snake/Cheapy: YAY!

Samus: *growls at them* Shut up!

Ike: Erm...Okay...*waits to be transported to **InsanityPika's.***

Abi: heh...excuse me...*walks over to Author Corner* WHAT? YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Julia: H-hey! You know I love Zero and his Chilean ways! Anyway, *transports Ike* What I am watching has NOTHING to do with this ToD! .

Abi: FINE! *walks onstage in an obvious bad mood* If you wanna know what she's watching, go to DarkReindhart's YouTube channel and see what his *cough* uncompleted *cough* playthrough is.

Julia: *bursts out crying* YOU ARE SO MEAN TO RENATO, ABIGAL! I want Zero baaa~aack! *slumps over on desk*

Cloud: She's upset...

Abi: No duh! . Anyway, Mario! Bowser! Switch your respective roles and we'll show what happens!

*Mario steals Peach and Bowser gives chase, slowly. It takes half an hour but Bowser finally reaches Mario's hiding place. They do battle...and Bowser wins for once and then brings Peach back to the forest clearing/lake side place...Mario just stumbles back on his own*

Mario: Wow...*rubs his head* Now I know what it's like to lose...

Bowser: It's not fun, is it?

Mario: Nope...

Marth: I'M NOT BEING GAY! *starts getting dragged onstage by Cloud* WHAT?

Abi: *pushes out the Sexuality Changer* YAY CLOUD IS CO-OPERATING! ^^ Marthyyyy...in ya gooo! ^^

Marth: NOOOOOOOO! *gets shoved in there anyway and comes out looking the same*

Abi: Cloud...Can you do the warning?

Cloud: Sure...The effects of the Sexuality Changer only last for two chapters. If anyone wants someone to be the opposite for more than that...then they must agree for the character to be their actual sexuality for one chapter in between each multiple of two...

Julia: Yeah...long winded right? Basically, more than two chapters = two chapters-opposite, one chapter-right way till the amount of chapters are done. Sense? Probably not...

Peach: IT FELT HORRIBLE...until I died...and then Abi put my skin back on...AFTER REVIVING ME! :'(

Abi: Hehe! ^^ It looked awesome! :D

Marth: I'm feeling fine...*looks around and sees Roy (MARTHxROY/IKE FTW!) and jumps him*

Roy: OOOH! MARTH WANTS TO WRESTLE ^^

Julia: *bursts out laughing* Do you know what that means?

Roy: Noope!

Julia: Thought so xD

Bowser: IT WAS FUN! I DIDN'T DIE OR LOSE FOR ONCE! :D

Peach: Yeah and he was much quicker than Mario would have been! ^^

Mario: HEY! Are you saying you're breaking up with me?

Peach: ¬¬; We're not even dating...but – if we were – no, I would never do that.

Abi: Sounds like you're having a small crush there...both of youu! ;)

*Mario and Peach look at each other, blush and turn away as if to say 'NO WAY!'*

Abi: Ahhhhh, I see. I'm used to that pose so that mean you liek each other ;) OH WAIT! *hits Zelda with Quote Fan*

Zelda: HEY!

Julia: I was re-reading through my chapters and I saw that you quoted a little while back so I told Abi to hit you ^^ just so that everyone gets the same treatment ^^ *goes back to playing Re:Coded*

Abi: *sweatdrop* She got it yesterday (Today being the 15th of January) – which was the day it came out in the UK – and she's already up to her least favourite world in all the Kingdom Hearts games. By that I mean...her re-occurring least favourite world in EVERY KH game, and it's in every single game too xD

Julia: I LOVE THE WAY YOU PLAY THIS WORLD HERE THOUGH! :D AND I'VE MET CLOUD...but he's not wearing his Advent Children/KH2 outfit like he is now...

Cloud: Yes...and?

Julia: . I love Vincent Valentine so I am going to change your outfit to your KH1/Re:Coded outfit :D which resembles Vincent because he was going to be in KH but they took him out for youuu .

*Cloud's black outfit disappears and is replaced with his usual SOLDIER outfit with a ripped cloak, a black wing and Vincent's glove with the gold tips at the fingers*

Abi: *looks at Cloud's outfit* I like it. Much better than that old black outfit. What do you think, Marth?

Marth: I agree. The black outfit was too emo, this is more...erm...what's the word...

Abi: Punk?

Julia: Goth?

Pichu: PICHUU! *jumps out of the Melee Box which disappears*

Katia: *places translator on Pichu* MWAHAHAHAA! *runs away, dragging Salhexa behind her*

Pichu: I think you would more say 'Cosplay', right?

Julia: YES! I love the way you think Pichu.

Pichu: Thanks! *walks off to talk to Pikachu*

_Pichu is now open for dares! _

_*Victory Music*_

_All the Smash Bros Characters are now here in out ToD! _

Abi: *stares at the TV screens* Well, that's different...

Julia: Sorry! I never told you about those messages, did I? ^^;

Cloud: Obviously...

Julia: We'll move on then! ^^

Next Set: **Foxpilot!**

**IkeXJill...? I dunno, I might be willing to support that...At least he didn't  
choose Mist! *Munches a cookie.* Mmm...secret recipe...  
Truths:  
Abi-it's been nibbling at me for a bit; why do you hate Fox so much?  
Snake-have you ever stolen a car for the heck of it?  
Pit-where did you learn to fly? Wal-Mart? If Wal-Mart, then I know where I'm  
going tomorrow...  
Dares:  
Julia-dump snow all over the stage. Why? Snow is awesome, that's why!  
Ness-get in a fight with a giant rubber band. Why? DO NOT QUESTION THE  
REVIEWERS!  
Marth-be a dude again. Please!  
Hey, Julia, have you heard of the YouTube user Concordat? He/she (I swear I  
don't know) has this hilarious text commentary most-of-a-walkthrough of Star  
Fox 64. It's worth watching, even if it's rather vulgar**.

Abi: Well, I know you've already seen the story but I'll show everyone else the video! *makes a video come up on the TV screen* This is a re-creation! :D

Cloud: No one was harmed in the making of this re-creation...probably...

*The video starts and all you can see in a bar setting and the Star Fox crew all standing behind an angry looking Fox and Abi is sitting at the other side of the screen on a barstool. Here is what happens...  
_A chuckle ripped apart the silence that had fallen upon the usually-loud bar._  
_"McCloud..." The feline slipped off the barstool to face an orange vulpine._  
_"Satoshi..." He replied, his tone poisoning the air around him._  
_"And what a good little kid doing at a place like this?"_  
_"Enough with the talk!" He hastily replied, "Now that we're both here, I'll_  
_be able to finish what my father couldn't!"_  
_The woman laughed a hollow laugh, "Still trying to live up to Daddy, huh?"_  
_This just angered him more, leading him to attack._  
_The fox ran towards the cat, aiming a kick at her stomach. Unfortunately,_  
_an arm appeared under his outstretched leg._  
_'SHIT!' was all he could think before he was spun into the air and grabbed_  
_by the collar of his shirt._  
_Time seemed to slow as he turned to face his target-turned-assailant. A smirk_  
_was visible for a fleeting second, before he was flung into the wall._  
_Another chuckle followed by the snide remark of , "You still need some practice,_  
_kid."_  
_She turned to leave, but was blocked by a blue avian._  
_They share a glare before the woman mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before shoving_  
_him aside and running out of the door._  
_The hem of her coat flicked around the corner of the door as the remaining,_  
_unmentioned members of the Star Fox team helped their leader up._  
_Fox McCloud brushed himself off while staring at the door, a burning hatred_  
_in his eyes._  
_'You just wait, Abigal. I'll get you someday...'_*

Abi: And that is the reason I hate Fox. He always used to jump to conclusions about what I was doing! Even when I was kinda being nice to him!

Fox: YOU ALWAYS TRIED TO BEAT ME UP!

Abi: BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I WASN'T!

Fox: AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KN-*Cloud's Buster Sword appears right in front of his face*

Abi: *looking murderous* I suggest you shut your mouth before I slice you up...

*Fox nods and shrinks back into his seat as Julia stifles giggles*

Abi: Sorry Cloud! Here you go! :D *hands him back his bandage-covered sword*

Cloud: It's okay...He was annoying me anyway...

Julia: You have some people behind you now, Abi! :D

Abi: YAY! *jumps up and down in glee (BLEUGH! I HATE THAT SHOW WITH A VENGENCE! )

Snake: Noooo...*a load of car keys fall out of his pocket* Erm...okay, maybe I have...

Cloud: *points at Snake calmly and then goes* HEY! You're that guy who stole my car keys! *goes to beat up Snake*

Julia and Abi: Oooo, owww. Oh, oh that's gotta hurt. Oh, Cloud! No, no, please, no! Don't put the snake and the duck in the oven...Oh, he didn't even put any stuffing in it. Oh, oh gosh! Oh, ow, I didn't think you could twist the foot that far...oooo. Oh yeah, NO, No, no, he's still going. Oh wait...yeah, no, yeah, no, yeah, no, yeah he's still hurt. Okay, there he stopped.

*Camera shifts so that Cloud can be seen spinning his sword around and Snake's lying in a crumpled heap with Donald and Goofy as the Final Fantasy Victory Theme is playing.*

Julia and Abi: *high five* YEAH! KINGDOM HEARTS CRONICLES FTW! :D *Julia walks back to the Author Corner*

Pit: 0.0; I learnt to fly from...JANE! *gets hit by the ABTZComms + Friends fan*

Abi: Brand New Fan! ABTZComms + Friends Fan for use when some has quoted *grabs list and glasses* PlayingWithMahWii, zerobeat36, Tyman291486, DarkReindhart, Cory5896, ChaosC57, NintendoBrad64 or DrawciaWitch! *throws glasses back to Julia and crumples list up and throws it somewhere...*

Julia: I think I need to write a list of the ToD features...just in case I forget any of them...Oh, okay! *covers the stage in snow* I agree, SNOW IS AWESOME...bonus if I get outta school xD

Giant Rubber Band: *bounces next to Ness* I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!

Ness: Wait, why?

Abi: *hits Ness* NO QUESTIONING WHAT OUR REVIEWERS WANT US TO DO! .

Ness: Fine! Sorry...

*Ness and Giant Rubber Band start fighting in the Final Fantasy style (Take turns while you can see the characters and shtuffs!) After a few minutes, both Ness and Giant Rubber Band are down in health. Ness attacks with PK Fire and defeats Giant Rubber Band.*

Ness: Yes! *does a random victory pose and the FF victory theme plays again*

Abi: YAY! GO NESS! ^^ :D

Marth: I am a man, not a dude. Please use proper words. *hugs Roy*

Julia: He's a gay guy! xD. Thank you for the suggestion of the Playthrough and I may try and watch it...but I think I may just stick with ABTZComms and their playthrough because...yeah...zerobeat36 (Brian as I will call him) acts like a girl and makes things dirty, PlayingWithMahWii (Ant/PWMW as I will call him from now on) is getting annoyed with Zero who is acting like a jerk...as always ^^ and Tyman (take a wild guess out of the list above...) doesn't speak at the end of one part which cause jokes and stuff xD

Abi: She's obsessed with Ant. She's seen all of his videos and seen most of the others videos xD

Julia: A-ABI! *blushes* Anyway, we DID have a review from the former Keith T. Maxwell/now Hedo Kingoglu but since he demanded that his OC was to be the host...and that would mean he would have to continue the ToD in the same format, with the same personalities and myself also, by himself...I decided to omit it...

Cloud: Harsh?

Abi: No. .

Julia: Yeah...sorry for this one taking a little while but school happened and then I was doing a bunch of homework and then I was doing DA stuff and then I was gonna get it done yesterday but Re:Coded happened and stuff...so yeah...loads of stuff happened...

Abi: Yeah...so we'll end it here. Sorry for the switching of the co-hosts, Layce just needed a little air time as she's not really been out for a while...last time was in...ah, I can't remember.

Julia and Abi: Say bye, Cloud!

Cloud: See ya...*walks off*

Julia and Abi: Cya Nxt Tiem! *both do peace signs and Abi runs behind the camera to turn it off*

* * *

**_Yeaaaah...I was in a Kingdom Hearts mood when I wrote the last part of this ^^; I hope you don't mind all the random KH references...and NGamer FAILS! THEY GOT THE MAIN KH PLOT WRONG IN THEIR REVIEW! ...*cough* Sorry, I've sent them an email so they are aware of this ^^ *bows and walks off mumbling* It was the Original Journal, not the Second One...I would have thought that was obvious..._****_AS xx ;) _**


	12. SURPRIZE Reviewer Chapter 2: Link5604!

*Abi is sitting on the edge of the stage while no one else is around (or so she thinks). She randomly begins singing 'Romeo and Cinderella' (translation into English though) while looking up at the sky. Everyone walks into the clearing and listens to her singing and Julia started the camera*

Julia: *whispering from behind the camera* Hello and welcome the next chapter of our ToD. This is another special reviewer chapter! Yay!

Abi: *looks at Julia who is watching Abi and then sees all the Smashers looking at her and then gets angry* JULIA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

Julia: *laughs awkwardly* because I thought people would like your singing! ^^

Abi: *takes a deep breath* Okay...WELL! LET'S BRING IN OUR CO-HOST! :D

***Link5604 **walks onstage and just waves...because he can and it's free! :D*

Abi: Hellooooooo! ^^

Link5604: Hi!

Julia: Yes! A SURPRISE REVIEWER CHAPTER because I'm nice like that! ^^ *fake applause time!*

Abi: YES! Shall we move onto the reviews?

Link5604: Yes, we shall! *punches the air*

First Reviewer: **RawkHawk2.0**

**Kingdom Hearts references! Blasphemy! How dare you make references to perhaps  
the only good Playstation game I didn't play? I even beat Shadow of the  
Colossus! TWICE! *deep breath* Sorry... I just was always sad that I never  
played it...  
Dares:  
Captain Falcon, Samus, Snake, Fox, Falco, and Wolf: Use your vehicles and race  
to Los Angeles! Winner gets... A silver rupee.  
Link: Invite the Skull Kid and Majora for the next episode. They must work in  
tandem in order to live!  
Truths:  
Everyone: Can you let Star Fox do that?  
Bowser: Why do you even want the Mushroom Kingdom? You've already got your  
own.  
Ganondorf: Why don't you possess Zelda in the first place in all your schemes?  
That plan seems to be much more effective.**

Julia: I am so sorry! Y-you've never played KH? :( *goes to Reviewer Room to make **RawkHawk2.0 **feel better* You've never played CoM or Days or BBS or Re:Coded? :(

Abi: I am also feeling sorry for you. Kingdom Hearts is a great series but she's more compassionate because she has the games, mangas, figures and Plushies...I'm not kidding when I say that AND she wants Organization and Kairi cosplay .

Link5604: *sweatdrop* Er...fangirl?

Abi: EPIC fangirl...

Link5604: Ooooookaaaaay...We should just join the race, right?

Abi: YESH! *the screen shows all of the 'racers' about to start.*

Brawl Announcer: 3...2...1...GOOOOOOOOOOO!

*The race starts and the camera can't keep up with any of the racers so Abi gets out her laptop*

Julia: Oh, I forgot about that!

Abi: *typing like epically quick* Yeah, I thought you would...

*More screens come down and show a first-person view of each 'racer'. After a few minutes of watching, the first to cross the line was Samus, closely followed by Fox then Cheapy. Falco finished just before Wolf and Snake failed!*

Abi: *still typing* Well, these results are going up on the whiteboard! *snaps laptop shut and places it back in her bag and writes the results on the board*

L5604 (I'm lazzzzzzziiiiii): Link, here's a phone...

Link: Err...okay? *presses the only button on the phone and it starts ringing...then it stops* what the...

Abi: LOL! XD

Everyone but Fox + Falco – NO!

Julia: *appears behind Mario and knocks him unconscious* Muuuuuch better...

Peach: Why did you do that?

Julia: *walking back to AC* Because I was on Brawl a little while ago and I was having a bit of fun and taunt partying, then someone got disconnected and a Mario replaced the guy and started to break up our taunt party...All of us that were left ganged up on him...it was fun xD

Zelda: That still gives you no reason to do that! It wasn't him really!

Julia: *grabs Zelda and drags her to the fan portal* in you go!

Zelda: NO! *she gets shoved into the 'Zelda' Fan Zone part of the Fan World*

L5604: *sweatdrop* 0.0; I have the idea that I shouldn't piss her off...

Abi: I'd recommend that you don't...*holds arm just under the elbow and grimaces* I hate dodgeball...

Julia: Hey, not my fault that one of the teachers at my school joined in...

Abi: Meanie...

Bowser: Ignoring those idiots-

Abi+Julia: HEY! .

Bowser: - I want the Mushroom Kingdom because that would be the start of GLOBAL CONQUEST! MWAHAHAHAHA! *gets knocked out*

Julia: Yeah, also a Bowser tried to break up our taunt party before joining us in Shadow Moses...those were a fun few matches xD

Ganondork: Er...er...er...SHUSH YOU! *runs away to the emo corner*

L5604: Does he...

Abi: Have problems? *crosses arms and shakes head* Yes, yes he does *gets hit by Quote Fan* OW!

Julia: *sounds like the good old Pokémon Narrator from the first series* The Quote Fan uses NO QUOTING on Wild Abi. It was super effective! Wild Abi used 'Evil Glare'. Quote Fan fainted. Use next item? Julia escaped.

*Everyone sweatdrops as Abi faceplams*

Abi: She's been doing that ALL week and annoying all her friends at school.

L5604: *stepping in front of Julia who was about to retort* We'll move on then!

Next Set: **Foxpilot!**

**I never realized how much YouTube could be like a soap opera...And thanks for  
clearing that Abi-hates-Fox thing up. Now then, who wants cracked corn?  
Truths:  
Kirby-how do you grab stuff without any fingers?  
Pichu and Olimar-which of you sucks more?  
Captain Falcon-which side of the track has the best burger joint?  
Dares:  
Jigglypuff-go to the burger place Falcon mentioned and order a plain  
cheeseburger, well done, to go. Bring it to my place please. I'm being lazy.  
Thank you.  
Link-Watch the dub of Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X for some sword fighting tips.  
And the awful dialogue, too.  
Julia-try a salty-barrelturn!  
I'm expecting that burger to be hot. If it's not hot, you will feel my wrath.  
And I have a vantage point, too. I'm quite adept at giving out astral  
punishment. FE references abound!**

Julia: Lulz. I wouldn't know anything about that because I hate Soap Operas with a passion and you're very welcome...but it's not the whole story...*evil grin*

Abi: *stares wide-eyed at Julia* You better NOT tell them about that!

Julia: You know I would :D

Abi: *through gritted teeth* Moving on...

Kirby: I pick things up by...*random sing-song voice* Maaaaaaaagicaaaaaaaal powwwwaaaaaas!

Julia: *looks straight at the camera* and that, kids, is why you never give the Smashers drugs! :D

*Pichu and Olimar look at each other and then point at each other, before Pichu runs over to Abi and hides behind her*

Abi: Nawwwwwww! *snaps her fingers and she becomes human, then she picks up Pichu and places him on her head, between two parts of her hair that could be seen as her cat-from ears* It's okay...

L5604: Er...what just happened?

Abi: Huh? Oh crap...*blushes a little* I didn't tell anyone about this, did I?

*Everyone shakes their heads*

Abi: I'll explain later! ^^;

Cheapy: Erm...the left side, I think...yeah, yeah. I remember now :)

Jiggly: Fine! I'm going, I'm going...*goes off the get **Foxpilot's **burger*

Julia: Before Link goes away to watch the anime, we'll get Zelda back first.

*The Portal opens and Zelda instantly jumps out, looking traumatized. Her dress is all ripped and her hair is messy.*

Abi: *giggles* Have fun?

*Zelda just glares at Abi as she kinda limps back to her seat*

Link: *looks at Zelda* Typical...you just HAD to do that?

Julia: Yeeep, now its anime time for both of us! *walks off to watch Angel Beats like so many have told her to*

L5604: *locks Link in the room where Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X is playing* There we go! :D

Julia: *shouts from Author Corner* Do I have tooooo?

Abi: YES! .

Julia: NEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Jiggly returns with the burger and heads to the Reviewer Room. Three seconds after she entered, all the other reviewers run out of the room and Jiggly can be heard for a split second before it all becomes silence*

L5604: *to the reviewers* What happened in there?

**RawkHawk2.0: Foxpilot got mad...**

**InsanityPika: and literally asked us to leave...**

**Shadow885: while he showed Jiggly his wrath...**

**wolflink300: so we did...**

**Mao S: *really happy and excited* and he killed Jigglypuff!**

**xx-PikaIkeKirby-xx: *sweatdrop* He's really happy about that...**

**Heartless Lugia: So, while Foxpilot's probably redecorating with Jiggly's blood...**

**AvidAkiraReader: Where will we go?**

**The Legend of Rune Factory: Why are we all finishing each other's sentences?**

**xx-PikaIkeKirby-xx: Because we are awesome like that!**

Abi: Erm...You guys can stay out here till we get a full view of what happened between Jiggly and **Foxpilot**...

L5604: Speaking of **Foxpilot**...here he comes.

**Foxpilot: *walks out like nothing happened* Hi.**

**InsanityPika: So, you're done committing murder?**

**Foxpilot: What murder?**

Julia: First time ever having all our reviewers out and I've only just mentioned it...I'm really losing my edge here...

**RawkHawk2.0: Yes you are! :D**

**wolflink300: *ignores RawkHawk2.0 and **Julia*** You just killed Jiggly...didn't you?**

**Foxpilot: Well, if you count slicing Jiggly in half then stabbing her 37 times killing, then yeah...**

**Heartless Lugia: BUT THAT'S MURDER!**

**Foxpilot: Is it?**

**AvidAkiraReader: We're gonna be here for a while...**

Abi: *creating the Reviewer Section in the crowd kind of thing...I don't even know where I'm going with that...* You can all sit here and explain what murder is! ^^

*All the reviewers sit down and start explaining murder to **Foxpilot***

L5604: Well, that's now all cleared up I hope...so we'll move on!

Next Set: **InsanityPika.**

**YESH! CLOUD HAS MADE AN APPEARANCE! X3  
Hehe, even though I've really never played KH or FF I do know a bit and I know  
they're awesome!  
TT^TT I'm gonna die of embarrassment!  
Truths**

**Everyone: Why did the chicken cross the road?**  
**Julia: Do you ever watch those SSBB videos that are like Brawlgasm and Wolf's**  
**Retarded Mission?**  
**Abi: Did you guys ever bring back Olimar from The Wiggles? I forgot. XD**  
**Dares**

**1. Kirby loves his pie. Now the person who is the worst at cooking in there**  
**must make him pie. (I have a pie I made in case it goes out of hand XS)**  
**2. Random things must fall from ze sky! BWAHAHAHA!**  
**3. THAT IS IT! I CAN'T FIND WOLFLINK300! I'M GETTING REVENGE ON IKE! :p**  
**YURI FTW! :3**  
**Does that make me more lesbian than straight? XP**  
**Byez! ^^**

Julia: It's okay, **InsanityPika. **Don't die! You didn't die before, right? And YES! KH AND FF ARE AWESOME! :D and no...I didn't :( unless you count the start of Peach's...yeah, never mind; I just remembered this is supposed to be T! .

Abi: Well, **IP,** we forgot till you reminded us and he's over there now! :D

*Camera turns to the whiteboard where the answers are.*

L5604: Right, so everyone said the generic answer except for Julia...who said 'BECAUSE HE CAN AND IT'S FREEEEEEEEEE!'

Julia: Yeah...but that Olimar question got me wondering if anyone was missing – except Link. So, I counted and realised that Fox was missing...Abi? Care to explain?

Abi: *giggling* Sure...I just need to go and find Fox to explain it! ^^ *runs off*

**InsanityPika: This couldn't have anything to do with...**

Julia: No, no. That's impossible...isn't it?

Pit: *sees something in the distance* What's that?

*Everyone turns to see someone coming towards them.*

Julia: Oh yeah! I forgot about that!

*A new reviewer appears in the Reviewer Section*

Marth: Whose that?

Julia: This is **EmilySamara.** She's been writing some of my favourite SSBB fanfics!

**EmilySamara: Thanks ^^;**

?: *walking onto the stage* Heyyy

Abi: *dragging Fox, who is wearing a coat that concealed his entire body, behind her* ZOMG! PIAAAAAAAAAAA! :D

Pia: Hi! ^^

Julia: Pia, would you please go and wait over there...*point to a small section in between the Smashers seats and the Reviewer Section. I have named it...the OC section. People sitting there; Ash-I MEAN Salhexa, Katia, Mr. Ka-wam-ee-go-blam-ee, Layce and some other people but I won't mention them yet ;)*

Abi: Now, I'll show you why Fox wasn't here! *forces Fox to stand up and pulls off the hood of the coat he's wearing*

*Everyone gasps then laughs because Fox's fur has been dyed white, so he now looks like an Arctic Fox – I wrote this after I saw a picture in Bio and thought it'd be kinda funny to add it in ^^*

Fox: I hate you sooooooooooo much right now...

Abi: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Feelings mutual etc. Back to your seat! *Fox gets flung into his seat...and it HURTS! xD*

Julia: Damn, I gotta stop watching this...anyway, Kirby! We has pie for youuuu!

Kirby: PIE? I LIEKS PIE! *runs up to get pie, eats it and dies*

Abi: We didn't mention Snake made it huh?

Snake: MEANIES! *gets hit by – first thing I saw when I looked up – an Ouran High School Host Club wall scroll...random...*

Sonic: PWNED! *gets hit on the head by Xigbar who pulls out a gun and shoots Sonic in the head*

Xigbar: WTF HAX!...*realises Sonic's dead* Better recognise, bitch...

Abi: That was the first thing you did right...I'll allow it...to not get hit by the Quote Fan.

Xiggy: *runs over to Vexen* YOU HEAR THAT? I DID SOMETHING RIGHT! *both of them disappear*

Bowser: What the hell was that all about...*gets hit by a Kirby plushie* What the...

Kirby (revived): AHH! THERE'S TWO OF ME!

Julia: *runs out and grabs Kirby plushie* MINE! *runs off again*

Ness: She's strange...*gets hit by a folder full of drawings*

Peach: *looks at the drawings* Are these yours, Julia? *gets hit by a Fairly Odd Parents DVD – one of my favourite DVDs that I own xD*

Julia: Hmm? *sees the folder* AHHH! *blushes madly* N-no! They are my friend's drawings...

DK: Really? *gets hit by a bus...you're welcome, Heather. I got someone hit by a bus.*

*Julia nods, before Abi steps in.*

Abi: THOSE ARE HER DRAWINGS THAT SHE PUT UP ON DA! *gets hit by Darkside*

Julia: DAMNIT! *summons Sora and he defeats the Darkside like he did in the manga versus how long it takes in the first game D*

Ike: and how are you getting revenge exactly?

**InsanityPika: You'll see...*evil grin***

Abi: *snaps fingers and transforms back into cat form than starts acting like a 10 year old, y'know like all the cutesy, cutesy stuff, and starts talking in a really high pitched voice for NO REASON!* Aha! Nyaaaaaaa!

Julia: *sweatdrop* I don't think I should watch Tokyo Mew Mew while writing this...I don't know if thinking that yuri is better makes you more lesbian than straight but who really cares! :D

L5604: So we're all subjected to her going 'Nyaa' now?

Julia: Unfortunately...

L5604: Damn...NEXT!

Next Set: **Shadow885.**

**Dares:  
Kirby: Eat poop.  
Luigi: Eat Mario  
Host: Play super scribblenauts.  
Mario: OBEY WEEGEE!  
Jigglypuff: Let pokémon trainer Red capture you.  
Red: Set Jigglypuff free.  
Truths:  
Kirby: Where did you learn Poyo? Is it your language?  
Host: Do you like super scribblnauts?  
Everyone: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?  
Myself: Why can't I think of many truths?  
TEH END.**

Julia: Nom Dren...I MEAN...er...KIRBY!

Kirby: er...*looks at poop he has to eat* I don't like poop...*but eats it because L5604 forced him too* Ohhhh...I feel like I'm gonna be sick...

Luigi: D YESH! *starts to eat Mario without even thinking*

Abi: Now, THAT is what I call someone with problems ~Nyaaaaaaa!

Julia: I SHALL..so I can get away from Abi and her Nyaaaaa-ing...

Mario (revived): *speaks robotically* Weegee in my master. I obey only Weegee and the reviewers...

Luigi: NOES! *gets Mario again*

Red: GO POKEBALL! *throws it at Jiggly who has since been revived*

Jiggly: huh? *gets caught in the PokéBall*

*everyone watches the ball intently as it rocks back a forth three times and makes a noise to signal that the pokémon has been captured*

Red: YES! *punches the air* Now to set her free! *releases Jiggly*

Jiggly: Not fun!

Abi: It's not supposed to, nyaaaaaa!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Pit: YOU'RE 'Nyaaaaa-ing IS GETTING ANNOYING!

Abi: *mumbles* Well, I can't help in nyaa...

Lucario: You sure about that?

Abi: *giggles* Ahaha! *does the typical cat pose thingy with one hand above the head, one just below the face and winks* Yep, nyaa.

Snake: *sweatdrop* That looked extremely forced, nyaa...DAMNIT! YOU'VE GOT ME DOING IT!

Abi: *giggles again* Idea, nyaa! *spins her forefinger round and stares at Snake. When she stops, she giggles and takes a picture of Snake before anyone has the chance to laugh* You look so kawaii, nyaa!

Snake: Huh? *looks at everyone around him stifling giggles before looking at himself* GAH! WHAT DID YOU DO? *Snake is wearing Corina's Mew Mew outfit from Mew Mew Power (at least that was a decent 4Kids dub...)*

Ganondork: AHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL xD *starts to rofl*

Snake: HEY! YOU CAN'T TALK!

Ganondork: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Snake: LOOK AT YOURSELF! *points at Link(who has returned now)* You too!

Ganondork: Huh? WHAA! *Dorky is wearing Renee's Mew Mew outfit*

Link: This is so embarrassing...*Link is wearing Bridget's Mew Mew Outfit*

Abi: YAY MATCHY, Nyaaaaaaa! :D *Abi is wearing Zoey's Mew Mew Outfit*

Julia: *pokes head round corner* Abii~ii! Whyyy?

Abi: *giggles* Because! *drags Julia out who is wearing Kikki's Mew Mew Outfit*

Kirby: Ooooookaaaaay...Poyo is what I was taught since I was born so it's my language. ^^

Everyone: YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES! :D

Julia: You can't think of many truths because dares are so much easier to come up with!

Abi: She's right, Nyaaaaaaa!

L5604: *staying out of the way by hiding below the stage, so he doesn't have to look at Dorky who is still wearing the outfit* Well, I think it's time for the next set! *shivers and hides again*

Next Set: **wolflink300**

**I got to make this quick or I die :(  
dares:  
ike: eat this cookie (contains fourteen times the lethal dose of elephant  
tranquilizer)  
Samus (who is now back): how was it  
all: what r u thinking about  
truths:  
Marth: who do u love  
peach: what would u do if Mario died  
that's it for now  
now I got to hide bye!**

**wolflink300: CRAP! I FORGOT! *runs away***

**InsanityPika: Grr...GET BACK HERE! *runs after him***

L5604: Ike, I have a cookie for you!

Ike: *still playing with that toothpick that **Foxpilot **gave him* COOKIE?

L5604: Yeeep *throws the cookies to him*

Ike: YAY! *eats the cookie* It taste weir- *dies*

Abi: ahaha! Dead Ike, nyaaaa!

Ike (revived): NOT FUNNY! *goes to the emo corner*

Samus: IT WAS HORRIBLE! *puts on her suit and then runs after **wolflink300 **and **InsanityPika***

Abi: Nawwwwwww, we keep losing people...Nyaaaaaaa *yawns at the same time*so tired, nyaa.

**Mao S: Well then, why don't you- ***Abi covers his mouth*

Abi: *eyes closed, head turned away and blushing* don't even finish that sentence...

**Mao S/Daimao S: *nods and **Abi** moves away, back to the stage.* That was weird...**

**The Legend of Rune Factory: Aren't we all weird?**

**Foxpilot: *points at Legend of Rune Factory* has point...**

**EmilySamara: *sweatdrop* Are you okay?**

**Foxpilot: Me? Yeah, I'm good.**

Julia: No one believes that but okay...Honestly, I am thinking that **Foxpilot **has brain problems.

Abi: I am thinking about what **Daimao S** was about to say...nyaaaa!

L5605: I am thinking about how mental scaring Ganondorf looks in that outfit...

Smashers: WE'RE THINKING THAT WE WANNA GET OUTTA HERE!

**Reviewers: We're thinking that the Smashers need more punishment for saying that!**

Julia: *sighs* I'm guessing a fight will start in 3...2...1...

Brawl Announcer: GO!

*An all out battle starts with the Smashers versus **the Reviewers.** After about 20 minutes off fighting, the Smashers were starting to use tactics and **the Reviewers** were using their innate skill of knowing what the Smashers would do in these situations.*

An hour later...

*Most of the Smashers have already gone down and 3 of **the Reviewers** are still up and fighting. Ironically, all of them were facing either someone who'd pissed them off or one of their favourites! **Foxpilot** was fighting Cheapy because of that coffee incident a while back; **InsanityPika** was fighting Ike; **EmilySamara **was fighting Pit. Eventually, Ike and Pit get owned and **EmilySamara **and **InsanityPika **go to help **the other Reviewers.** FINALLY – after two FREAKING hours – Cheapy finally dies and **The Reviewers **win.*

Abi: EVERYONE GET'S REVIVED! :D Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Marth: I love Roy! *hugs Roy who simply smiles*

Julia: I'd get that in writing, Roy. Just to make sure...

Roy: Meh, I'll do it later.

Peach: I would be really, really upset, but then I'd probably forget and move on...

Abi: So honest, nyaaaaaaaaa!

Mario: :0 Bitch...

Peach: By forget and move on, I mean I'd feel so bad that I'd feel like a need to!

Mario: Ohhhhh, okay!

Abi: Shall we move on, nyaaa?

L5604: Okay! Last set is from me!

Last Set: **Link5604**

**Sorry I didn't review your other chapter, my parents took away my DSi XL so  
I couldn't read any stories until I remembered I could do this on the computer,  
so this is my first review the "normal way".  
Dares  
Ice Climbers/Toon Link: Hey I am being so nice that one of you get to live,  
but you must do the unthinkable, go into the fangirl void for 10 ten seconds.  
Pokémon Smashers: Here are some smashballs (they work like PokéBalls but they  
catch smashers instead of Pokémon)  
Link: I like you so much you are allowed to do a Kamehameha wave on anyone or  
thing you feel like.  
Truths  
Anybody: Who knows what happens when you put a cat on top of an oven while you  
are watching a workout video with Johnny Depp at your lawyer's house?  
Foxpilot: How many stories don't you review on Super Smash Bros. fanfiction  
don't you review, you do like everyone don't you?  
Marth: Can you forgive me for all the stuff I made you do?**

Julia: *pats Link5604 on the head* it's okay! ^^ but you've reviewed now which matters! No time like the present right?

L5604: I guess...but sometimes the future is good too! :D

Julia: Very true, very true...

Toony: Do you mean one of us doesn't have to do this? or we all survive but have to do it?

Abi: I'd guess the last one, nyaaa!

Nana: No fair! *gets pushed into the fan portal along with Toony and Popo*

L5604: Just leave them there till the end! D

*Abi was about to reply but Jiggly, Pikachu and Pichu cheer while Mewtwo and Lucario don't care*

Jiggly: LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! *throws a SmashBall at Red and captures him* KARMA BITCH!

Pikachu: MWAHAHAHA! *throws SmashBall at Samus and captures her* I don't know what else to say...

Pichu: Erm...I'll just throw it randomly...*throws the SmashBall randomly and captures Wolf* Erm...

Abi: He's gonna be pissed when he gets out of there, !

Julia: Lucario? Mewtwo? Aren't you guys gonna try?

Lucario: Nope. Too demeaning...

Mewtwo: Indeed. No need to stoop to their level...

Abi: Okay then, nyaa!

Link: AWESOME! I feel like destroying him...*points at Wario*

Wario: Huh?

*Link unleashes a Kamehameha wave on Wario, who dies from a heart attack before even being hit*

Abi: Wimp...So, does anyone know what happens when you put a cat on top of an oven while you are watching a workout video with Johnny Depp at your lawyer's house, nyaa?

Salhexa: Erm...cat has boner?

Julia: Quite possibly, but Abi's gonna be pissed off in about 30 seconds so I'd run!

Salhexa: Oops...*runs for it*

Abi: Huh...WAIT! WHAT DID SHE SAY?Grr! *summons a Scythe that looks like a dark version of Marluxia's and runs after Salhexa*

Julia: I'd say that no one answer that question...just in case they make Abi mad again...

**Foxpilot: ...I'll get back to you on that one... (Sorry, I'm feeling really lazy and don't feel like doing a research trip atm)**

Marth: Of course! ^^ *goes back to talking with Roy*

Abi: *walks back with the Scythe over her shoulder and dragging Salhexa's dead corpse* Caught her, nyaa! :D

Julia: It wasn't a competition to see if you could...

Abi: Oh well! I got her anyway, nyaa.

Julia: *revives Salhexa and turns to Link5604* It's been very strange with you here...are you sure you're not a curse?

L5604: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not...but I probably am! :D

Julia: Great to know! *turns to the camera, ready to deliver her ending speech but Abi jumps in the way*

Abi: Well, it looks like we're at the end. It's actually amazing that Julia here finished it, actually! Ahahahahaha! Well, it's done and we hope Link5604 doesn't mind that it's a Reviewer Chapter to him! :D

Julia: *pushes Abi out of the way* ABI! YOU COMPLETELY RUINED MY ENDING!

Abi: Sorry, nyaa...

Julia: Better be! Anyway, I hope that all of you who read this realise that I wasn't trying to make fun of **Foxpilot** earlier. I just thought it'd be a funny thing to include ^^; and to **EmilySamara**, you won't mind if Pia is open to dares would you?

Pia: What? That is so unfair!

Abi: *sits behind Pia's chair like a cat* Aw, c'mon Pia. If you don't, then you won't be able to stay with Pit and the others, nyaa...

Pia: Oh...well, I guess if I get to stay that'd be fine! :D

Julia: Right, so that's all cleared up, I've written 13 and a half pages in 11 and it's only taken me since the last chapter...to finish...it...

Abi: You can chalk that fail up to the drawings she's been doing, all the homework she has, how much she's been playing video games and how much time she's just goofing off on Facebook, MSN and YouTube, *yawns again and then stretches* Well, since this is over...we should all go, nyaaa?

Julia: Yes! We'll hope that you'll stick by us for the rest of the story's duration! :D *peace sign before running up and turning off the camera*

...

_Yes! FINALLY! It's done...I'm not saying I didn't enjoy writing it or anything, I just think I left you guys waiting for too long ^^; __Weird how I went from two chapters in one day, to this amount of time . Geez, I gotta start writing sooner...I guess I just start waiting for the reviews so that I can get as many in as possible._

_That dyed Fox kinda came from a review I gave **InsanityPika **and the Abi Human thing is because she originally was human in Kingdom Hearts Universe and then she went to loads of others (Ouran Host Club and Fruits Basket included) and then she came to SSB world, then I became obsessed with Star Fox after watching ABTZComms Star Fox 64 playthrough - which I referenced last time - and then Abi became Anthro. Abi's lyfe = summed up! :D_

_As I said, I wasn't poking fun at __**Foxpilot;**__ I was merely highlighting how wonderfully crazy he is! :D_

_Yeah, loads of references in this...soz! I was actually watching Tokyo Mew Mew for most of this writing and then it stopped working so I moved on to Angel Beats lulz, and I was kinda in a KH mood too heh._

_Anyway, I've said enough and now completely written 14 pages so I think I should end it now! Sorry if some of it seems rushed. I wasn't trying to but it happens. Cya Nxt Tiem! AS is outta here! xx ;)_


	13. 13 reviews! CRAZY!

Abi: *skipping onstage* Hello and Welcome to our 13th chapter!

Julia: We're up to the lucky 13! ^^ And please welcome our co-host for to-

?: SONIKUUUUUU!

Abi: *sigh* Julia…

Julia: SORRY! I couldn't help it…You know how much I hate Sonic because of how much he FAILS when I'm trying to throw the Deku Nut upwards in Target Test 2!

Abi: Yeah xD You yelled and your parents were worried about you ^^

Julia: *mumbles* Don't remind me…

*Amy runs onstage, fangirling as always while Sonic goes and hides behind Snake – who doesn't look happy*

Abi: Well, this'll be fun! :D *grabs Amy by the collar of her dress so she cannot run to Sonic*

Amy: HEY!

Abi: We have truths or dares to do! You may atta- I mean fangirl over Sonic afterwards…deal?

Amy: OKAY! ^^

First Reviewer: **RawkHawk2.0**

**Thanks for helping me get through it... I really have to get a new PS2 (Old  
one broke).  
Dares:  
Skull Kid/Majora: Call in TEH MOON!  
Young Link (I think he's here...): Fight Majora again.  
Wolf: Interrupt for no actual reason and beat Majora yourself.  
Truths:  
Link: Ruto, Malon, Zelda, Ruto, Ilia, or Impa? (Ruto or Impa, Ruto or Impa...)  
Ness and Lucas: Are you guys ever gonna be in anymore games?  
Captain Falcon: Samus, Zelda, or Peach?**

Abi: Oh yeah. RawkHawk, would you like to introduce our guest today?

**RawkHawk2.0: *stands up* Gladly. As you may remember, Link called up Majora and Skull Kid last time to get them into the next chapter, and they are here now…and they must call in TEH MOON! *evil grin because it won't show up in the upload!***

Julia: Skull Kid and Majora are both working together to stay alive. If they disagree, even ONCE…they both die and get thrown into the fan portal and everything they've done…erased from everyone's mind! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...

*Caramelldansen starts playing in the background*

Julia: What the...AYANA! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?

Ayana (backstage): SORRY! I meant to press the evil lightning button, but pressed the Caramelldansen button by accident! *song stops and evil lighting flashes* Found it! ^^

Julia: Right…The wonders of live TV folks! :D Anyway…*clears throat, and the lightning starts flashing* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amy: Brain problems?

Abi: Nope…but we'll find out later! :D

Amy: Okay…*goes back to staring at Sonic lovingly while Sonic continues to slide further towards the grassy floor beneath his seat*

Abi: ENOUGH DESCRIPTION!

SK/M (LAZIIIII! xD): *calling the moon* He'll be here in a while. He's kinda busy…

Abi: Okaii! ^^ *Young randomly replaces Abi, and Abi appears next to Amy* YOUNG LINK!

Amy: *snapping out of her trance* MAJORA!

Both of them: 3…2…1…FIGHT!

*Young is a bit confused, but shrugs it off. He runs towards Majora with his sword still hidden. Majora is confused by this but as Young gets close, it (?) dodges behind Young. Young manages to be kinda smart, and he took his sword out and spun to hit Majora – who ended up flying away…BUT Wolf saved Majora…then beat it by himself*

Ayana (she's always backstage): Oops! It's all set up as Sudden Death!

Amy: Huh?

Abi: It means that everyone has 300% damage…well…at least all the Smashers do ^^

Amy: Ooooh!

Julia: Too…Many…A's! *brain asplodes…* Well, that was very undramatic…just shows how tiny my brain is…

SK/M: Well, that sucked…

Young: Man, I was so close…

Abi: Dares, Young…Sorry! :D Anyway, *sends the dare people to their seats* Link, choose…randomly….

Link: Erm…okay? *pulls a random piece of paper out of a hat and reads it out loud* Impa…

**RawkHawk2.0: YES! :D**

Julia: LOLZ! xD Frankie Boyle is a freaking legend! Oops! Sorry, I'm watching Mock The Week. Continue…

Ness: I really doubt that we will…

Lucas: Except Smash Brothers games, and even then I may be kicked out!

Abi: Noes! *huggles Lucas* Nintendo, don't do that!

Julia: Anyway, I have a reason as to why they probably won't be in any more games! *puts a video of Earthbound up on the screen and a few voices start speaking until only one is speaking.*  
(Excuse me as I watch the Earthbound playthrough to find this…AHA! Part 40!)

Brian: Do you wanna know my excuse for yelling? IT'S MY TIME OF THE MONTH! Now you see why that cloud was pink? It used to be white!

Abi: Yes…I feel so sorry for Paula since Brian is the name of her in this playthrough xD It's so funny though because he keeps making stuff sexual and saying stuffs like 'You're so not getting laid tonight' and stuff xD

Ant: On May 5, 2005, Shigesato Itoi announced that he had no plans to develop the Mother series any further. An ESRB rating suggesting an Earthbound release for the Wii Console has since surfaced; however, no official plans concerning this release have been announced. An entire Mother trilogy for DS has not been officially announced, but Itoi mentioned that "It is not entirely out-of-the-question". And that's all the information! *video stops*

Julia: BEHOLD THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS PLAYINGWITHMAHWII! *forces everyone to bow down to him*

Amy: She's obviously obsessed with that guy…Lucky I would never do that!

*Everyone faceplams at that statement*

Abi: Moving on…

Cheapy: Erm…Erm…*can't decide so his brain asplodes and he dies*

Julia: YAY! *throws a Cheapy is Dead party* NEXT SET TIEM!

Second Reviewer: **Clara the Wolf.**

**OMG YES YES YES! i can FINALLY review! ME GOTZ A PROFILE! from Random Chick to  
now ME SO HAPPY! sorry got distarac-LUCAS! *hug-tackles Lucas* oops got  
distracted aga-NESS! *hug-tackles Ness* CRAP! okay this ti-TOONY! *hug-tackles  
Toony*  
TRUTHS  
Lucas Ness and Toony: WHY THE HECK ARE YA'LL SO EPICALLY AWESOME?  
Link: TOON LINK IZ COOLER THAN YOU! but me still luvz you!  
Lucas: Remember that history paper a chapter or so ago? what were you thinking  
as you were writing it?  
Everyone: what would ya'll do to get out?  
DARES  
Everyone except Julia, reviewers Abi, Lucas, Ness and Toony: ZOMBIES ARE COMING!  
RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
YAY LEFT 4 DEAD 1 AND 2!**

Abi: YAY! NEW REVIEWERRR! *snaps fingers and **Clara the Wolf** appears in the Author Zone*

Julia: Hello, and thank you for reviewing ^^

**Clara the Wolf: *smiles and looks around* its o- ZOMG! NESS! *glomps Ness* Oops…LUCAS! *glomps Lucas* SORRY! It's just – TOONY! *glomps Toony***

Abi: Ahahaha! xD LOL! Now Ness, Lucas and Toony, why – CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Julia, Abi and Crazy: HOLY CHEESE AND KIRBIES! :O

Teh Moon: Sorry, I'm late…

Julia: Okay…as we let our heart's return to normal, please welcome Teh Moon!

The Moon: Hey, Wassup?

Abi: *humming _Carpe Diem_* Damn...Rollercoaster: The musical is so AWESOME! :D

Julia: Erm…Ignoring her. Lucas, Ness and Toony: Why are you all so epically awesome?

Toony: Because I am! ;)

Lucas: Erm…because we can and it's free? *gets hit*

Julia: MINE!

Lucas: *mumbles* Sorry…

Ness: I am so awesome because I can make n00bs play my game xD

Julia: *mumbles while sulking off to the Author Corner* You're the n00b…

Amy: Erm…*looks at Abi who's still humming and randomly doing the dance moves to _Carpe Diem*_ I guess I'll take over…

Lucas: Erm…I was thinking about how hard it was to write that! *bursts into tears*

**Clara the Wolf: :O *comforts Lucas***

Amy: Erm…Link is still cool to **Clara,** but not as cool as Sonic! *winks at Sonic who starts to dig an escape tunnel*

Julia: Oh, Abi's random humming makes me think of something I wanted to ask you guys about…well, my YouTube account has a video of me singing Pollyanna and I wanted your opinions because all my friends say it's great…but they are my friends so they would say that..so if you would like to look at It, I would appreciate your feedback ^^; I MEAN…if you want..*blushes* My name on there is Randompeoples321 and the video is th**e** one on my channel…Random thing…ByeNow! *runs back to the Author Corner*

Abi: *back from her musical trance* RIGHT! *grabs all the Reviewers, Julia, Ness, Toony and Lucas and drags them into a large Norfair capsule and uses HAX so it doesn't close*

**Daimao S: HEY! WHY'D YOU DRAG US?**

Abi: because of that…*calmly points outside and everyone's jaw drops*

*Outside of the capsule, they can all see is a huge Zombie Army ripping apart and eating the other Smashers*

Ness: Ouch…

Julia: T-That doesn't look good…

Abi: *shrugs* Don't care…

**Daimao S: *chuckles***

Abi: *her face has a look of disgust* Oh god, no. *turns to **Daimao S*** PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE!

Toony: Erm…is she begging?

**InsanityPika: *nods before looking out at the dead remains of most of the Smashers and watches the last few Smashers using Cracker Launchers to kill the Zombies* Yeah, yeah she is…**

**Foxpilot: *waves hand in front of InsanityPika's face before following her sight and jumping back* GAH! N-No way!**

Julia: OH CRAP! Y-You know?

Everyone in the capsule: WHAT?

Julia: Erm…can't tell you…unless you want **InsanityPika** dead…=s

Abi: Oh, that marriage thing?

Julia: SHUSH ABI! Just revive everyone and shut your mouth about it!

Abi: FINE! *uses Curaga because its gonna be one of her last chances *^^…Wait…where's Amy?

R.O.B: It's very possible she's followed Sonic down his escape tunnel that he managed to make before the Zombie Invasion.

Julia: Oh okay…We'll just get on rather than just waiting!

Next Reviewer: **Z3LDA-LINK!**

**Hmm… This is very funny!  
I have no truths or dares at the moment. Sorry... I just felt like reviewing.**

Good luck with your fic!

Julia: Thank you very much! One for just reviewing, two for saying this was funny…because I don't think it is…

Abi: It's funny because you're random as fu-*Julia covers her mouth*

Julia: No swearing!

**xKittyRiku: *walks into the Reviewer Zone, because she's my friend in real life and apparently gets special treatment* She's right though…**

Salhexa: Huh? *looks at **xKittyRiku*** Oh, hi Miss **KittyRiku**! ^^

Julia: Wait…We're not doing your dares yet?

**LuvesEverything: *just walks onstage* And?**

Julia: AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN REVIEWED, LET ALONE READ THIS?

**xKittySora: *walks onstage* haha! This is fun! XD**

Katia: *sourly* Hello, Miss…

**xKittySora: SHUSH YOU! *drags **Katia **home***

Julia: *pushes **LuvesEverything** offstage and smiles* LOOK! AMY'S BACK!

Abi: Oh yeah, she is….but let us move onto the next set!

Next Reviewer: **PKLOVEOMEGA!**

**Nice :)  
Oook…  
Dares  
Marth goes out with me (:  
Ike…You suck. You get beaten up by Ness n Lucas(THE AWESOMES)  
Roy from SSBM returns!  
DESTROY Sheeda/Caeda from fire emblem  
-truths  
Pichu. Who's your mom?  
Ike. Why do you suck?  
Roy…why aren't you in SSBB? ;(  
Pit. Are you Greek?  
Ha :) that's it so far!  
Good luck!**

Marth: Erm…Do I have a choice? *starts being dragged off on a date by **PKLOVEOMEGA***

Amy: Doesn't look like it ^^

Ness: GET HIM! *points at Ike and then jumps him with Lucas*

Ike: *standing there with the two PSI-users trying to push him down to the ground* What are you doing?

Lucas: Plan 2?

*Ness nods and then they both use PK Fire to burn Ike…a lot*

Ike: *stands there, and speaks with a French accent* I do believe I am on fire…

Abi: NOOOOOOOO! *hits Ike with the Quote Fan, knocking him out* NO TF2 QUOTES!

Amy: Erm…confused…but I think that Roy person you are talking about has returned…

Roy: *jumps up and down* MEE!

Marth: *on his date* I have the strangest urge to faceplam right now…*faceplams*

**PKLOVEOMEGA:** ***confused* What's wrong Marth?**

Marth: Oh, nothing! ^^;

Abi: *back in the clearing* Can I…

Julia: *sighs* Fine… *poofs Caeda onstage*

Caeda: *confused* Erm…what's going o- *get's knifed through the chest, straight in the heart*

Abi: YES! Perfect aim :D

*Everyone moves a little further away from her and her perfect aim*

Amy: Erm…Pichu? Truth for youu!

Pichu: Erm…Master Hand is apparently my proper mother…since he created everything…remember?

Abi: Ahaha! xD That brings a whole new meaning to the term 'Your Mother' now xD

Pichu: Huh?

Julia: Aw man! Now, I can't retort with something to do with someone's mother because we all now know we have the same mother…and I should really stop playing OoT and keep writing this!

Ayana: Why yes, yes you should…CRAP! OWWWW!

Abi: *walking back onstage* See? Even people who aren't on stage get pwnd by my Quote Fan *huggles it* I wooooove mah Quote Fan ^^

Julia: So we know…

Ike: *all covered in soot from being burnt* Because I am an idiot…and slow…and have a crap recovery…*shakes his head to get the mind control device off* Urgh…I don't feel too good…*faints*

Roy: I'm not in because of the idiot who just fainted! ^^

Julia: NOW IS WHEN IT DECIDES TO LAG? WTF EMULATOR?

*crickets chirp as everyone stares at the Author Corner and Julia emerges, looking sheepish*

Julia: Sorry…playing OoT and just as I meet Zelda is when it decides to start lagging D: *looks back at emulator, then slaps self* Stop thinking Time Gear, Julia. That came waaaaaaaaaaaaaay after this…*walks back to continue playing*

Abi: *sweatdrop* She's talking to herself again…

Pit: Erm…*thinks* (Which also means I am doing some research…Okay, I can't find the answer I was looking for! *angry face that won't show up*) I-I think I am…Yeah, yeah I am!

Pia: And Pia looked at Pit strangely…*gets hit* OWCH!

Abi: *skipping back onstage* You quote and/or almost quote, you get hit by my fan. Thems the rules ;)

Amy: *looks at Abi* Did I miss anything?

Abi: Er…you never left…did you leave? I never saw you leave! SOMEONE, PLEASE ASSURE ME SHE NEVER LEFT!

**Shadow885: She didn't leave. You're not going anymore insane that you already are…which I don't think is possible…until I look at Foxpilot, here…**

Abi: Point taken…but Layce is more insane than myself, Julia and all of you reviewers put together…that's why she practically just had a cameo.

Julia: *walks onstage, looking annoyed* Great job, Julia. First time EVER playing OoT and you've already screwed it up *faceplams*

Amy: Oh, I was in fantasy land again and nawwww *pats Julia on the head* its okay! ^^

Abi: Leaving depressed author behind, We'll move on! :D

Next Reviewer: **Daimao S**

**I know a way to solve your energy deficiency and I will force it to happen!  
Abi: If any one dies ESPICIALLY Falco, Fox, and/ or Wolf *Mate* with them to  
restore them back to life. Sorry if you aren't a necrophiliac.  
Jules: Rub against Abi's body to get each other some *special* energy.  
Jules and Abi: You two kick the male smashers including Pocket Monsters in the  
balls. DO THE DARES OR I'LL GET MY NR TO SHOW YOU A PAINFUL TIME (NS are  
Ninjas that force girls to do *special things* that they might not want to do.  
Julia and Abi: Do you think I am a mad and crazy 12 year old kid?  
Falco and Fox: Have you ever done it and enjoyed it?..."  
Smashers: Do you think it is wrong to lie about my age just to write some  
stories? (I somewhat don't)**

Abi: *groans* Did you have to give me that?

***Daimao S just nods, **and Abi looks defiant for a few moments before sighing*

Abi: Fine…

Amy: WAIT A SECOND!

Julia: I know what you're going to say and I have to say…yes, she'll have to…

*Amy looks sad*

Abi: OH GOD! I JUST REALISED WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! ! *takes deep breaths* Okay, I'm done…oh man!

Julia: Shizz…I'm not a big fan of your dares now, **Daimao S** *randomly gets dragged backstage* WHAT THE!

Abi: *looking as annoyed as possible* May as well get this over and done with…but out of sight of the cameras because…I don't think it'll be safe…especially with your sick mind…

Julia: Haha! I guess you're right…

_5 minutes later…(DON'T ASK!)_

Abi: *jumps out from backstage* OKAY! and we're back, and get to do the most epical dare is the history of epical dares!

*Julia and Abi start running around the crowd, kicking all the guys in the balls, while all the girls/OCs/Reviewers start laughing at the pile of pain they see in front of them*

Julia: *walking back to the Author Corner* Well, that was fun, and yes, I do think that you are a mad and crazy 12 year old!

Abi: Yeah! Your ToD kinda hinted at that(!) *rolls eyes, then points are Fox and Falco* Now, you idiots. Answer your question!

Fox: Well…depends what you mean…

Falco: Yeah…

Fox: If you mean…*waves a finger between the pair* then no way in hell!

Abi: Just interrupting, does that mean there's a chance in heaven?

Fox: *narrows eyes at Abi* Shut up! NO! NO WAY IN…ANYWHERE IN ANY TIME OR ANY PLACE!

Falco: If you mean with someone else...then I guess you could say that.

Fox: Yeah...

Julia: 10 pages...and we're nowhere near done...This is one hell of a chapter...

Abi: Thank you, Captain Obvious...

Julia: FEMME LA BOUCHE!

Every Smasher: YES!

Abi: They don't mean it. They just hate fanfiction. I think age doesn't really matter...if you enjoy writing, then why should it matter what age you are?

Julia: It's just because of the lemon on the site...or probably...

Abi: So? What age were you?

Julia: Shut your mouth before I glue your mouth shut!

Abi: *sticks her tongue out at Julia, before turning back to the crowd and cameras* Also, **Daimao S **is open for the dares and truths that the reviewers may/may not send him ^^

Next Reviewer: **Link5604!**

**Thank you so much for doing a reviewer chapter for Link5604 he is happy now.  
All he has to say is that he doesn't like how he swore, even though he is 15  
he has never swore once in his life, other than that he thanks you for being  
so accurate on his personality, well here are his Truth/Dares. (Oh yah the  
answer to the question he asked is that you need to wake up, I mean what are  
the odds of that happening? The cat would clearly be on the toaster, not the  
oven)  
Truths  
Pikachu: What is the biggest secret that only Pikachus know?  
Mewtwo: Who has the most disturbing thoughts in the room, and what are they  
thinking?  
Julia: Have you seen the commercial for the very first Super Smash Bros? If  
you haven't you should  
Dares (These are from my friend you may call him Sonicachto [Son-ic-a-chu-to])  
Fox: Go down a catwalk in a pretty dress  
Zelda/Peach/Samus: Have an epic catfight on live television with your only  
weapons are your fingernails  
Captain Falcon: Perform a Falcon Punch while covered in gasoline in very  
explosive clothing  
Well that is all we have...for now ...you get the idea**

Julia: Oh sorry! ^^; You have me beat in that then...I swear a little too much I think heh..

Pikachu: I am sorry, but that secret is very secretive and cannot be told to those who are not Pikachus or related to Pikachus in any way, shape or form.

*Everyone else just stares at Pikachu*

Pikachu: What?

Mewtwo: Moving on, there is a three-way tie...Julia, Abi and Amy...Julia is thinking about terrifying yaoi, Abi is thinking about- *a knife flies dangerously close to his head* boyfriend stuff...and Amy is thinking dirty thoughts about Sonic but we all knew that...

*Sonic looks disgusted before trying to kill himself*

Abi: *steals the chair he's trying to kill himself with* NO! BAD SONIC! NO KILLING YOURSELF!

Sonic: Whyyy?

Abi: DID YOU FORGET WHAT WOULD HAPPEN? IT WAS MY FREAKING DARE?

Sonic: Oh, oh yeah...

Abi: Thank you...

Julia: Erm...okay...I have seen it. The one with Mario tripping up Yoshi, was it? Something like that. I can't believe that Smash Bros started with Mario tripping up Yoshi xD

*While Julia poofs in a random catwalk, Abi drags Fox backstage*

Abi: *runs out from behind the random catwalk, before stopping and turning around.* C'mon! The quicker you do this, the quicker it's over ^^

Fox: *from behind the stage* NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!

Abi: I could do that...

Fox: WHAT?

Julia: *faceplam* Abi...

Abi: Oh, I forgot! ^^ *points her finger backstage and walks backwards*

*As Abi reaches the end of the stage, Fox floats out wearing a dress and looking as stupid as possible...He doesn't even look as everyone else falls about laughing until he falls onto the catwalk*

Fox: OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? *trails of smoke start coming off his head*

Abi: *in-between laughs* That...was the...funniest thing...I've seen...ever!

*The catwalk disappears, Fox is back to normal...well...as normal as he can ever be and everyone is still laughing; except it's more like chuckles + giggles*

Amy: Hmm...*giggles* Looks like we need Peach, Zelda and Samus!

*They all walk onstage, while Abi/Julia get another camera ready to film this, because it's going to be epic! Just as the camera started to record, they started their catfight*

_15 minutes later..._

*Peach had the other two females beat...but all their clothes had been ripped...and some of the guys had nosebleeds...*

Julia: Ugh...deal with them yourselves rather than us having to help you clear up for once! *Fountain of Dreams (Melee) music starts playing* I would get pissed off about this...but I love this! ^^

Amy: *sweatdrops* Definite metal problems...

Abi: Yeah...Ayana hid all the sugar from her...but it doesn't seem to make any difference...Hey, pour this on Cheapton over there will ya?

Amy: *takes the can of gasoline* Okay! *runs over and pours it all over Failcon, who happens to be wearing the dress that Fox was wearing earlier...which is very expensive*

Cheapy: Do I have to?

Abi: *sourly* Get it over and done with...

*Cheapy does a Failcon Pawnch and ends up blowing himself up. Abi collects all the pieces, picks up her book – _How to reassemble someone who was covered in gasoline and then did a Failcon pawnch and then blew up _- and walked backstage*

Julia: She's not gonna be happy when she comes back...So we'll move on!

Next Reviewer: **SuperCrazyNinja!**

**Hiya this my first time reviewing so here i go dares  
Bowser, Wolf, Mario, Wario, Falco, fox, and Ganondork-go jump in lava  
Abi-invite me. I look like the gender-bended version of Marth and I wear Ike's headband  
truths-  
Marth and Ike- what if you two appeared in the same game  
ok that's all I got c ya**

Julia: NEW RULE! Anyone can be dared or truth'd...and by anyone, I mean the reviewers too ^^ sorry guys, but I think it might be interesting! Just one condition: DO NOT ASK ABOUT **INSANITYPIKA'S **THING...unless you want her to be blown up by a certain weapon that a certain well-known fanfiction author has...Anyway, Please welcome **SuperCrazyNinja!**

**SuperCrazyNinja: *poofs into the Author Zone* Hi ^^**

Abi: *dragging an unconscious Cheapy behind her, before throwing him into the Naughty Corner* I am super mega angry...

Julia: Knew it!

Abi: Shut up you...

Julia: Shutting up...and walking off...*backs away to the Author Corner*

*A lava pit opens up across the entire stage (well...the middle of the stage, like a line of lava...am I over explaining this?) and all of the darees are lined up in front of it, immobile*

Abi: *smirks evilly* This could be fun...*she walks along the row of immobilised...erm...weirdos? Yeah! Weirdos! After walking along a couple of times, she pushes them all in; one after another* Well, that was fun...buuuuuuuuuuut...*clears away the lava and drags off all the bodies*

Julia: *whispers* is she gone?

Amy: Yeah...but she's kinda freaky...

Julia: I know...She's in a really bad mood right now so we shouldn't piss her off even more than she is.

Marth: Erm...If we were in the same game...

Ike: I WOULD BE AGAINST MARTH!

Marth: WHAT THE HELL?

Ike: Just saying...They would do that...

Marth: True...

Julia: Point taken! ^^ NEXT!

Next Reviewer: **Foxpilot!**

**I hope Jiggly's learned its lesson. This is what happens when somebody  
disobeys my burger order. I SAID WELL DONE, FOOL, NOT MEDIUM! Though I guess  
I could have been more subtle. Any-way...  
Truths:  
Julia-Madam Julia, are you on somethi-i-ing? 'Cuz you were acting crazy agin.  
Bowser-what's it like having a witch infest your body and give it girl-parts?  
(Search Bowletta for details.)  
Ice Climbers-have you been to New York City?  
Dares:  
Snake - walk a lonely road, the only one that you have ever known. C'mon,  
chop-chop! Julia doesn't have all day, you know.  
Abi - Chomp a random not-Fox character's head off.  
Pikachu - visit the muffin man and have him to make fudge brownies. Every time  
he does a batch wrong, zap him. When they're right, bring them back to the  
studio for everyone to enjoy.  
About that review thing, I'll PM you. I appreciate the craziness homage, too.  
It was flattering. My Special Attack rose, but I became confused. Pokemon  
reference this time!**

Julia: YAY! POKÉMON REFERENCE! ^^ and NO! I'M NOT ON ANYTHING!

Abi: *walking back onstage* Don't listen to her. Where do you think we get the drugs for the Smashers from?

Julia: BYE! *runs back to Author Corner*

Amy: Yeah...Crack addict...

Julia: AM NOT! I JUST HAS SOME HYPER-FUELED CHOCOLATE OKAY?

Abi: *cough*Shroom-Cake*cough* *gets hit by ABTZComms+Friends Fan* OWCH!

Julia: You just got pwnd by your own fan...

Abi: Right, right...sorry...

Bowser: Erm...it's weird and uncomfortable...and annoying as hell!

Ice Climbers: No, we haven't...why should we? And what is Bowser implying?

Abi: *sounding as unhyper as humanly possible* don't know, don't care...

Amy: Erm...I think Abi needs some hyper energy or something...she's seems oddly out of character for an OC...Wait, what?

Snake: FINE! *walks down a random stretch of road, before Donald and Goofy randomly appear next to him*

Donald: So now what?

Snake: Excuse me?

Goofy: We should go find the King and Riku!

Donald: Yes! But first...

Snake: WE SHOULD RUN DOWN THIS ROAD FOR NO REASON!

Donald and Goofy: YEAH! *they all end up running down the very, very long road for ages*

Abi: Aha! Awesome! *contemplates her options before taking out a tranquiliser gun* This should be fun...*evil grin*

*She randomly shoots and it just happens to shoot Wolf*

Abi: SHOT! XD *eats Wolf's head* Well, that was actually quite fun! :D *everyone takes a step away from her* What? ...Aw crap...*drags Wolf's headless body offstage*

Amy: Erm...Pikachu...QUICK!

Pikachu: *comes back from the Muffin Man – holding a large tray of fudge brownies and everyone takes one* Well, it took 3 times but these are the best ^^

Julia: **Foxpilot, **don't you have an answer to the truth from last chapter?

**Foxpilot: Oh yah! **(I felt like showing the most of the answer rather than shorten it ^^;) **I  
review a lot less than it seems. I probably only look at a fourth of the SSB stories, and I review only most of those. But the ones I do review I'm generally loyal to, meaning that I review every time I see an update. It's not a matter of liking an author so much as liking how the story reads. Also,  
I generally read humour stories above all else. Furthermore, if anyone wants a review, I'm open for requests. Just don't be surprised if I'd rather have a PM discussion over an immediate review. :D**

Julia: Okaiesss! ^^ NEXT!

Next Reviewer: **InsanityPika!**

***is playing Pokepark Wii* HAHA! TAKE THAT! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL WITH THE  
GREAT PIKACHU POWAAAAAA!  
*turns away* Huh? Ack! The camera was already on? Oops!  
Hehe...he...heeee...^^;  
this is sooo popular now! You're gonna be a famous author on here! I know it!**

Truths

Everyone) Nope, wrong. Try again.  
Jigglypuff) Is Jiggly from Wolf's Retarded Mission your long lost brother?  
Julia) HOW DO YOU GAIN ALL THIS MONEY? I want to be the ultimate Pikachu  
fangirl! TT^TT  
Dares

1. Everyone, say Nyaaaa a hundred times! (TMM! XD)  
2. Somebody! Quick! Jump in the pool of rotten eggs!  
3. EVERYONE GET'S HUMP BACK WHALES!  
Do I get hit by the Quote Fan now? Since I quoted Dane Cook? O.o  
*skips off to get revenge* Haha! Hooray! *sing-song voice* Blood! Blood! A  
whole lot of blood! Red substance, I really love! Blood here! Blood there!  
Blood everywhere! Bllooooooooddd! ^^  
That's it. I'm making a song out of that.

Julia: Zomg...I wanna play Pokepark Wii now...Damn yous and I doubt I will become a famous FFN author ^^; I'm not that good at writing...I just enjoy it :)

Everyone: Erm...

Abi: *jumps back onstage* He wanted some Fried Chicken from KFC and the KFC was across the road! :D

Amy: *sweatdrop* That's the weirdest answer ever...

Abi: *gives peace sign* Weirdness is what I'm known for ;)

Jiggly: H-How did you know!

**InsanityPika: AHA! I MADE YOU CONFESS! :D**

Jiggly: Damnit...

Julia: Erm...are you talking about all my plushies and stuff? Well, my dad bought most of em for me from a store in London...but there could be an anime place somewhere near anyone because like there's this stall that we call 'The Stall' which sells some anime stuff at Center MK...

Abi: Yeah! She got Pikachu Slippers for Christmas too! ^^

Julia: ABI! :O

Abi: What?

Amy: Oblivious...

Sonic: *mumbles* you can't talk...

Amy: *standing next to Sonic, smiling* what was that?

Sonic: GAH! *runs to hide somewhere...*

Julia: Moving on...

Everyone: NEVA! *mind control helmets fall down and then everyone starts saying nyaa*

Abi: Teehee! This is weird... ^^

Amy: ^^ I know right!

*Soon, everyone stops saying nyaa and they look so annoyed*

DK: Never...again...

*A pool of rotten eggs opens underneath the Smashers and they all fall in*

Roy: WHAT THE HELL?

Bowser: *throws a random egg at Fox (this isn't a on purpose Fox torture...it's just a random pick ^^)* HAHA!

Fox: HEY! *throws one back but Bowser ducks and it hits Mewtwo*

*Soon, an all-out rotten egg war is happening. The Smashers stay in the pool whilst the **Reviewers. **OCs and Hosts stand round the edge and help sometimes. Eventually, everyone is out except Meta Knight and Samus.  
It was the final – as the bystanders were calling it – and for a few seconds, the two combatants just stare at each other before Samus made the first move. She threw two eggs at Meta Knight who dived to the side to miss them. While in the air, he threw one at Samus. It made contact and Samus went flying out of the pool and it ended up closing.*

Ayana (backstage still): Oh! I leaned on the Sudden Death button! SORRY! :s

Julia: *sighs* Excuse me...*walks backstage as a whole load of Humpback Whales fall from the sky...and everyone catches the fluffy animals :D*

Abi: *huggling one* Awww! So kawaii~!

The girls (excluding Samus): Yeahhh!

Amy: Can I?

Abi: Ohkayy, just be careful...*hands Amy the Quote Fan*

Amy: Promise! ^^ *hits **InsanityPika **then returns it to Abi* That was fun, now I see why you like doing that so much :D

Abi: *huggling the Quote Fan* I know! I love my fan...~nyaa...

Everyone: 0.o...

Amy: Erm...*sweatdrop, steps in front of Abi and faces the camera* Next reviewer please ^^; Perhaps she'll be normal again if we start another review!

Next Reviewer: **Shadow885**

Dare:

**Mario: Let me use my Kung-Fu moves on you!  
Sonic: If you wanna, help me kill Mario.  
Kirby: See above.  
Everyone: HELP ME KILL MARIO! NOW!  
Everyone (again): LET ME PWN YOU! WHY! Because I feel like it.  
Truths:  
Kirby: Did you know I'm a black version of you?  
Sonic: What your favourite wisp (Sonic Colours)  
OKAY! BYE! TAKE THIS TACO AS A PARTING GIFT FROM ME KIRBY!**

*Just as everyone finished reading the list of dares off the TV screens, Abi and Amy run up to Mario and drag him onstage and into a cage, so he cannot escape*

Mario: LET ME OUT!

Abi: *holding cage door shut* NEVAAA! Hurry, **Shadow885!**

**Shadow855: Okay! *runs into the cage to beat Mario up, **while Abi and Amy randomly appear behind Sonic and throw him into the cage to help with the beating*

Mario: PLEASE! HAVE MERCYYYYYYYY!

Amy: Mercy is boring! :P

Abi: God damnit, Mario! You've caused me to get the songs in my head! IMA KILL YAAAA! .

*Eventually Kirby starts helping the in the beating of Mario. 10 minutes later, everyone is beating up Mario...even though he's probably dead by now...*

Abi: Well, that was fun! So, let's –

***Shadow885 **starts to pwn everyone. When he's done...*

Amy: Erm...that was nice? I guess...

Sonic: (I've only played the first couple of levels of Sonic Colours on DS, so I don't know much :S) I'd have to say...erm...I dunno, they're all pretty awesome...

Amy: *randomly standing next to Sonic* Not as awesome as me, right?

Sonic: GAH! *hides behind Abi*

Abi: ¬_¬ Sonic...Hide over there...*points at Snake, who is in his box*

Sonic: No...Snake will kill me

Abi: *sigh* Fine...Hey! RANDOM TRIVIA TIEM! Someone's fanart of Sonia from Sonic Underground is in the Wii version of Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing instead of Amy on one of the cards in Roulette Road, if you didn't know ^^

Amy: WHAT?

Abi: Blame the designers...

Kirby: TACOOOOOOOOOO! *noms it*

Amy: Riiiiight...NEXT!

Next Reviewer: **LUXIOSMASH!**

**Truths:  
Young Link: why not stay in the future? you would have been over the age of  
consent!  
Snake: would you ever get with peach?  
Fox: is it hard to drive a landmaster tank or arwing? Because I want to pilot  
the great fox!  
dares:  
Mario: to get engaged with peach (if not already happened)  
Samus: crush luigi with her power suit so his guts go flying  
Sonic: spin so fast around snake it makes a tornado causing snake to fly out  
the ceiling making a hole  
Is yaoi what I think it is?**

Julia: Huh? Oh, HEY Joooosh! ^^

**LUXIOSMASH: *sits in the Reviewer Section* Hey!**

Young: Erm...That's actually a good point...I HATE MY CHOICES :(

Abi: Nawww, It's okay Young!

Julia: Yeah, I prefer to the time you play as Young in OoT to when you play as Adult Link because it's actually a lot easier...EXCEPT WHEN YOU GET THREE FREAKING GAME OVERS IN A ROW BECAUSE OF A STUPID MINI BOSS!

Abi: Calm...caaaaaalm...phew; I think she's calm now.

Snake: Who wouldn't? *Abi, Amy and Zelda put their hands up* See?

Abi: Julia...

Julia: What? Oh...no...! *runs backstage*

Amy: Ooooookaaaaaaay...

Fox: Well, no it's not and I WILL NOT LET YOU!

Abi: I WILL! :D

Fox: YOU HAVE NO POWER! *Fox gets smashed into the side of the stage*

Abi: I don't? Then how did I do that?

Fox: Point taken...*falls unconscious*

Amy: Will he be okay?

Abi: He's used to it! ^^ Hey Mario! *throws him something*

Mario: *looks at the thing and sighs* Must I?

*Everyone nods*

Mario: Fine! *kneels down to Peach, who is talking to Zelda* Ahem...

Peach: Yes? *turns around and gasps*

Mario: Will you marry me!

*Peach doesn't reply, instead she just leans down and starts kissing Mario. Everyone takes that as a 'Yes'.*

Samus: AHAHAHAHAHAA! *squishes Luigi and his guts fly everywhere and hit everyone...while Peach and Mario are still kissing*

Abi: *licks the blood off the back of her hand* Well, that was awesome! :D Surprising...

Amy: What? That the guts went flying like that or the Peach and Mario are oblivious to it?

Abi: Neither...It's surprising that Luigi's blood is actually pretty good...

*An awkward silence follows...while Peach and Mario are still kissing*

Sonic: YES! *starts spinning really quickly around Snake. Eventually, a tornado starts to form and Snake is lifted out of the forest and FAAAAAAAAAAAR away*

Julia: *comes out with red eyes, like she's been crying* Josh...I thought you were a Snake Fanboy?

**LUXIOSMASH: I am...but who says you can't be mean to your favourite characters every now and again? *shrugs***

Julia: True, true...Now...please excuse me *sounds like she's gonna cry, before running back offstage*

Abi: *sweatdrop* I-It happened?

Julia(offstage): Y-Yeah...*sniff*

Abi: Oh god...Now we have Emo Julia...

Amy: Confused...but Yoai is Boy x Boy. Par example; Pit x Link, Ike x Marth...

Abi: *cough* Wolf x Fox *cough*

Fox and Wolf: WHAT?

Abi: *points to the screens that say Wolfox vs. Falox* Some of the best pairings evarrr! ;)

Everyone: Oh god...

Amy: Th-That sounds sick and wrong...

Julia: IT'S SO NOT!

**Foxpilot: They are right...**

Julia: *walks onstage* Now, see here ALL of you! You can think it's wrong, others can think it's okay. Let's just drop it, ALRIGHT?

*Everyone nods, kinda looking scared.*

Julia: Good...*walks offstage again*

Amy: Erm...Next?

Next Reviewer: **EmilySamara!**

**XDXDXDXD LIFE COMPLETE! Yay for AS xx! I don't mind if Pia's open to dares...  
even though she likes truth better ^.^. Nice surprise after an uneventful day,  
nyaaa.~~EmilySamara**

Abi: Hate uneventful days...

Everyone: Yeah...

Julia: Try being at school for 6 and a half hours...then having to stay on til 7:30pm...and NOTHING HAPPENS!

Abi: Well, self stories aside: THANK YOUU FOR REVIEWING/READINGG! ^^TO EVERYONE! :D

Next Reviewer: **wolflink300!**

**I hope I made u happy InsanityPika because I'm going to make u suffer later :p  
anyways Ike I'm sorry I had to, but I'll get her back  
dares:  
Pikachu: face the wrath of Chuck Norris then get revived and face it again in  
this cycle a 1000 times.  
Ike: brutally beat and skin any one of your picking.  
Marth: visit the fangirls for three chapters.  
Well, I don't seem to have any truths today so bye.**

Abi: *rubs hands together evily* All dares makes it that much more fun! :D

Pikachu: Who's Chuck Norris?

Chuck Norris: *kills Pikachu...in a Chuck Norris way...MUST! RESIST! THE! URGE! TO! MAKE! A! CHUCK! NORRIS! JOKE!*

Pikachu: *revived* WHAT THE HECK? *dies by Chuck Norris again*

Amy: Such a vicious cycle...*watches try to run from Chuck Norris, but fails and dies again*

Ike: YESH! Hmm...AHA! *brutally beats and skins Ganondork, because he can! xD* Fun times...

Abi: Ahaha! That was AMAZING! *shuts off camera* and I've got it all on taaa~aaape! :D

Kirby: Weirdo...

Pikachu: Agreed...*gets killed again*

Marth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets chucked into the Fangirl Portal* NO! NO! HELP! AHHHHHHHH!

Abi: *standing next to the closing fangirl portal* Whooops ;)

OH NOES! Last Reviewer: **xKittyRiku!**

**Okay, 2 dares and a truth.  
First things first: Fox, I dare you to get to number 7 on the snogging scale  
with... ZELDA!  
Secondlyo (And this is one big dare, so bare with me): Abi! I dare you to let  
me into the chapter as xKittyRiku, and I dare you to trap me in a room with  
Link for 48 hours :D  
Truth: Link, were you jealous of Fox x Zelda?**

Fox: What the hell are you talking about?

Zelda: NEVER!

Abi: *whispers the snogging scale to Fox* All you gotta do is number 7!

Fox: GAH! NEVER!

Amy: Oh, but you must ;D

*Both of them mumble their own excuses, before Abi looks at them disapprovingly. She and Amy both drag Fox and Zelda respectively onto the stage. Once up onto the stage, they push the mumbling duo into a kiss, before placing their arms in specific places.*

Abi: *stepping back to admire their handiwork and use Stopraga to make them not move* Hmm, you think we're done?

Amy: Um...yeah, looks good. *takes picture of the duo before the magic wares off and they are angry*

Fox: WHAT THE HELL? *smack* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Abi: RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!

Fox: *mumbles* Don't wanna...

Zelda: Well, that was strange...so I'll be over there...*walks in the direction she is pointing aka her seat. As she's walking to her seat, Fox flies past her and into his seat.*

Abi: Learn from his mistakes! NEVER, EVER MAKE ME ANGRY! D:{

Amy: Erm...*backs away a bit* Well, Link is already trapped in that room over there...and **xKittyRiku **just has to enter the room! ^^

**xKittyRiku: YAY! *runs into the room at surprising speed***

Abi: *shielding self from the wind and dust that came after **xKittyRiku's **run* So Link, were you jealous...Oh, wait...

Link(shouting): NAHHH! I DON'T MIND BECAUSE IT WAS A DARE! AHHHHHHHH! *gets mauled*

Abi: Ahaha! Well, looks like it's final words time! Juliaaaaaa

Julia: I'm here, geez. Go and...smash stuff up for no reason, will ya?

Abi: OKAY! :DD *skips off to destroy some stuff*

Amy: End of the chapter...YAY! ! *runs after Sonic who is running away from Amy's fangirling*

Julia: Anyway, hints as to what was keeping me from writing this...also there are 13 reviews in here so it's quite long...and I've had the start of this written for a while now so it's just been laziness and procrastination...so I hope you have enjoyed these 23 pages of writing. I'm sure you're all bored of it by now! So, I'll go off and mope about the fact that my N64 emulator was deleted and I have probably lost all of my save data...IT TOOK ME AGES TO GET ALL THE STUFF IN OoT AND NOW I'M PROBABLY GONNA HAVE TO DO ALL OF IT AGAIN! :'(  
Emo Julia is out, PEACE! *She gives the peace sign and runs towards the camera and turns it off*

Last Saved 28/01/2011 by greenj - Centre No 52306


	14. WE'RE BACK!

Abi: Well...It's been a while again but we are back with our Smash Brothers ToD! *fake applause from the ingenious speakers*

Julia: Of course we are! We'll always be back...it'll just take a while because I'm a lazzzi bum and I've been preoccupied by playing Phoenix Wright lately heh...

Abi: Yes, and because of this latest obsession with these games; our co-host is from there! *jumps up and down, because she's hypaaaaaaaa* but she's busy at the moments...so she'll be here in a little while :D So we'll move onto the first set!

Julia: *sweatdrop* She's so eager today...but I guess it wouldn't hurt...

First Reviewer: **InsanityPika!**

**No wonder you took so long. Oh, I'm just kidding!  
I know what it feels like to be hit with the Quote Fan. It's a very scary experience indeed. *curls up in a ball*  
I'LL JUST...SOMEBODY ELSE! Y'know what I mean Julia...TT^TT *hangs head in utter shame, turning emo* Mehh...  
Truths**

Abi: OH MAH DEAR WORD! How did you know? You must be psychic! :3  
Amy: How in the hell did you mistake Shadow for Sonic? Did you think he got his fur dyed or something? (it was in some sonic show but I can't remember...)  
Master Hand: Did you really create everything? So that means you're like mah mother? O.o  
Dares

Reviewers, Pokémon, Abi, and Julia: WOOOOO! EVERYONE GET'S A FREE 3DS! AND FREE GAMES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!  
Jiggly: Since I'm such a huge Jiggly fangirl, you must be open for dares and truths. Whoever denies, DESTRROOOYY them! :D  
Ike: OH THAT IS SO ITTT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU ARE DEAD! I'M KILLING YOU WITH A HORRIBLE AND MOST PAINFUL DEATH! YOU HEAR ME? *goes into demon mode, filled with so much rage, it makes you scared sh*tless*

*kills Wolf out of rage* Oopsie! Sorry Wolfie! I'll try not to kill anybody else! Heehee! *skips happily, whilst murdering half of the Smashers*  
Sorry again! ^^ *goes to murder almost everyone in the world*

Abi: *sad face* I miss talking to **InsanityPika...**

Julia: Me too...BUT WE HAVE STUFF TO DO! *shakes Abi's shoulders* YOU CAN BE EMO LATER!

Abi: Oh...*gradually getting more and more hyper with each passing second* Oh yeah we do! :3 How did I know? Well, it was obvious once all of the other possibilities were out of the way...and I am PARTIALLY psychic ^o^

Julia: I'ma goes and checks to see if our co-host is here yet...*walks offstage, before shouting* SHE'S HERE!

Abi: REALLY? *runs offstage and drags teh co-host*

Katia: *sitting with a DS, randomly shouts* WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THE STEPLADDER JOKES, DAMNIT!

Abi: Heh...great timing...

Katia: Huh? *looks up* ZOMG! IT'S MAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Julia: Yeaaaah, Your creator wanted her in sooooo...I was like why not?

Maya: Erm...where am I?

Abi: You are here...with us...to help with this Truth or Dare! Don't worry, we'll send you back after this chapters...which will be a few days *sweatdrops*

Maya: Okay! :D

Amy: Well, Did you ever think that I'd seen him from a distance, not seen any colour and just thought it was? HUH!

Sonic: *whispers to Shadow, who is there btw...the assist trophies are there too* She did?

Shadow: Don't remind me...

Amy: *smacks them both with the Piko Piko Hammer* HEY! I HEARD THAT! *Shadow and Sonic are partially dead, as Amy skips back to her seat*

Master Hand: *points at **InsanityPika*** Yes, I am your mother...

Abi: Well...if you created everything...who's YOUR mother?

MH: The Big Bang was my mother!

Abi: Ahhhhhh, makes sense!

Maya: No, it doesn't...

MH: Errrr...

Maya: You said you created everything...therefore you must have created the Big Bang, correct?

MH: FINE! Damn you and your deduction skills you learned! *flies off*

Abi: Woaaaah...

*Maya just grins*

Julia, Abi, Pokémon and **Reviewers: **YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Julia: I'm still waiting for it to be released over here in teh UK; only 21 days after Pkmn Black and White are going to be released which is only 9 days away (these stats are from the 23rd of February...) *thinks about the games that are to be released on it* Hehehe! EPIC FANGIRL STUFFS! AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Abi: *sweatdrop* And we've lost her...I bet she's going to research some of the games...

Julia: *minimises Ace Attorney Wiki* AM SO NOT...I'm just reading about the Layton/Wright crossover which I am SO psyched for! :D

Abi: Aka researching...*looks smug as Julia mumbles something unintellagable.*

*The message _Jiggly is now open for Truths or Dares. No one can stop this judgement. _appeared on the screen.*

Julia: Ahahaha! That's amazing! xD A page just about girl gamers on Wikipedia! AHH!

Abi: Yeah, she's been lost from us for a while...but she'll be back...she ALWAYS comes back...

**InsanityPika: *turns into demon form* NOW YOU DIEEE! *points at Ike before killing him***

Ike: *just before he dies* OH NOES! IMA DEAD!

**InsanityPika: *turns back to normal and starts blushing madly* I-I-I'll switch! PROMISE!**

Abi: Awwwh! *hugs **IP*** You don't have to! There are multiple, right? So, you just have another one! :D *runs back onstage* Wolf's dead? Meh...*revives him with Curaga*

Wolf: *mumbles* Screw you, **InsanityPika**...

Maya: I am so confused...

Abi: Huh? How can you be confused when more confusing stuff happens to you?

Maya: *glares* Don't make me say it...

Katia: *jumps up* DON'T DO IT ABI!

Abi: *steps back in fear* O-Okay! J-Just don't say it!

Maya: *smiles* Can I read these ones?

Abi: Sure! *hands her the paper*

Next Reviewer: **SuckOutYourSoul**

**Hahaha...HAHAHAHA!  
(Dares)  
Pokey/Porky get your butt out here take off your shirt and show off your...old...disgusting body, however there is a twist. Wear a REALLY fancy lased bra underneath and make sure to wiggle your moobs every now and then. hahaha 'Wiggle, wiggle' XD  
Lucas stand next to Pokey/Porky, there's another mental scar that's never gonna leave you. =D  
Ness congrats you get to be a psycho murderer for the rest of the chapter I'm sure your Mother will be happy! (Bad pun? Game series name = Mother. No? Dang.)  
(Truths)  
Can anyone tell I'm a huge Earthbound/ Mother fan?  
Ike you have been taking your meds... RIGHT?  
Roy how come out of ALL the protagonist in the WHOLE Fire Emblem series your father is the only one who gets to survive?  
Well now I'm done off to claim more souls now. =3**

Abi: OH GAWD! *drags Maya offstage before Pokey walks on in the lacy bra, wiggling his moobs right next to Lucas*

Lucas: *whispering* I-I-I-I'm going to die...*his eyes literally melt in his sockets and he falls over dead*

Pokey: *pumps his fist in the air* YESH! FINALLY POKEY WINS ON- *gets a knife thrown through him* Ow...*dies*

Maya: *looks out onstage* Yaaaay...more dead bodies...¬.¬

Abi: Oh, they won't be dead for long! *revives Lucas and Pokey before throwing Pokey backstage*

Maya: Oh...OKAY! :D

Ness: *his expression turns from neutral to absolutely insane* MUST KILLLL! *runs out of the clearing, randomly brandishing a very large knife*

Julia: NOES! HE STOLE THE SHROOM'S KNIFE! AHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE! (Weebl and Bob reference...don't get it, don't worry.)

Everyone: YES WE CAN TELL!

**SuckOutYourSoul: Haha! :D**

Ike: *shifty eyes* Of course I have...

Maya: *Hits Ike round the face with Peach's frying pan* This'll clear this up!

Ike: *goes insane* HOW DARE YOU HIT ME! YOU WILL NOW FACE MY WRATH! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Abi: Oh, no you don't! *grabs Maya and darts away with her before Ike can hit either of them*

Julia: *sighs* Oh man...here we go again...*throws Abi her staff*

Abi: *very seriously* Thanks...*runs over to Ike and battle starts*

*Ike lashed out with Ragnell, but Abi dodged to the side and whacked Ike round the face with the staff. This became almost a pattern. Then – almost if as random – a camera with wings flew to Abi's side*

Abi: *turning to the camera* Sn-Snappy! What the hell are you doing? *Ragnell makes contact with Abi's shoulder and she clutches her shoulder in pain* DAMNIT!

Ike: AHAHAHA! Now, I shall show you what happens when you mess with Ike the Great! *he's about to kill Abi, several people dive on Ike* W-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

Marth: It's for your own good...*forces Ike to take his meds, and then motions for everyone to get off of Ike – who has returned to normal*

Ike: What happened...?

Abi: *slaps him* YOU ALMOST CUT MY ARM OFF! BE MORE CAREFUL WITH THAT SILLY SWORD OF YOURS! Hmph! *walks back onstage*

Maya: Are you okay, Abi?

Abi: *grins* I'm fine! Anyway, Roo~ooy! Question for youuuuu~!

Roy: I dunno. Maybe because my father is the most amazing thing ever! AHAHAHA!

*Everything goes silent*

Roy: *looks around* What?

Abi: Well, alrighty then. I think it's time for us to mooooove on to the next set! :D

Next Reviewer: **Daimao S!**

**Yeah, I understand why you don't like my dares. Who wants cookies and chocolate? Here is a truckload!  
Dare  
Julie: Ask "Will Justin Beiber ever hit puberty?" in Google translate from English to Vietnamese. Copy and paste the Vietnamese words after erasing the English and translate the pasted words. If you laugh, kiss me and Falco plus Fox OVER 9000 TIMES! Actually only kiss us once (Too much affection will make me weak cause affection is my weakness).  
Julie AGAIN MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!: Be handcuffed to my friends Josh and Melissa (You know, my two perverted friends).  
All Smashers and OCs: do the jerk after doing the chicken dance in roller blades.  
Truths  
Julie: Why do you hate Falco and Fox when you have a secret love shrine and Starfox adult magazines? ADMIT WHAT YOU ARE HIDING!  
Smashers and OCs: Do you like Bowser and Peach? I do!  
Smashers and OCs: did you know that I put tobacco en las galletas?  
Well those are my truth and dares! I will be updating alot later but probably before or on my birthday.**

Julia: *nonchalantly waves a hand from backstage* Seen it, didn't work, found out the real translation, wasn't funny because it's the truth...Now, I will sit here watching Death Note while being handcuffed to your two tied up friends...

Maya: *sweatdrop* Are you kidding me? S-She doesn't even care?

Abi: Nahh, some other people are worse than those two to be very honest and I should know...*shudders*

*All of the Smashers and OCs randomly start doing the chicken dance on rollerblades before doing the jerk...while STILL on rollerblades*

Maya: Um...This is...interesting?

Abi: Ahaha! Yep, this is the random stuff that happens round here! :D

Julia: *shouts* SHUT UP! I DO NOT! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

**Daimao S: *drags a bag onstage* Then what are these! *pours out the contents and it is exactly what he said it was***

Julia: THEY AREN'T MINE!

Maya: Whose are they then?

*Everyone looks at each other...then realise that Abi has disappeared randomly*

Maya: Oh...Hehe. Nick would love to hear about this! ^0^

Abi: *voice* PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAAAAT!

Maya: Huh?

Julia: *turns to the camera and whispers to the audience only* Abi has a little crush on Nick ;) *back to everyone* Well, I guess we should move on!

Smashers (other than Bowser and Peach): Yeah, they're okay...

OCs: BOWSER SUCKS!

Salhexa: HEYY! NO HE DOESN'T!

Abi: Oh gawd...Let me just clear this up; Salhexa has a strange love for things that are...how could you say it?

Julia: That can turn into giant monsters. Finally, looks like Dorky and Bowser have a fangirl for themselves...

*Fangirl portal opens and there are screams of protest*

Julia: HEY! I'm talking about here! The Fan Realm doesn't count atm, ALRIGHT?

*The Fangirl Portal closes, after mumbles of agreement are heard*

Smashers and OCs: Erm...what?

Julia: Oh...Ew...I-I think we'll move on from this...*sweatdrop*

Next Reviewer: **Foxpilot!**

**InsanityPika might anger a certain...Oh Goddesses of Smashers, if she reads this, you -WILL- die horribly!  
By the way, Fox is technically your elder, Abi.  
Truths:  
Yoshi-what's scarier, clowns or monsters?  
Luigi-read any good books lately?  
Sonic-cake or death?  
Dares:  
Ike-call in Zelgius from your games and kick his shiny armoured rear end back to Ashera's birth.  
Ganondorf-meet my cats. One's older and declawed; the other is a hyperactive kitten. They both enjoy being petted and nosing about. Also, if you harm one single hair on their furry little bodies, I will cut off your head and force-feed it every organ I can grab from your body. Oh, did I mention that the older one poops when he's annoyed?  
Sonic-your turn! Get us some cookies. If anyone complains, you can have...THE BIG GAY DANCE!  
Ah, Julia, Julia...you misunderstand the nature of being popular. You had thirteen reviewers this last chapter. Thirteen! Many authors would kill for that many reviews total.**

Julia: Hey, hey, hey! It's not me or Abi who came up with it! B-But it's all sorted now! *sweatdrop*

Abi: *huggles **InsanityPika*** Yeah! It would be **IP **that would die, not us! But she can't die!

Julia: *mumbles* Well...not here that is...

Yoshi: Erm...I'll just answer...I actually have to say that neither are scarier than each other BECAUSE Spy Crabs are just freaking beyond belief...AHH! *gets chased by a load of Spy Crabs and the Psycho Murderer Ness*

Ness: AHAHAHAHA! DEATH! DEATH DEAAAAAATH! AHAHAHAHAH!

Abi: *lets got of **InsanityPika, **and chuckles as she walks back to the stage* Oh, that comment you made before may be correct in the literal sense of age, however, in how long I have lived – this is where your statement is wrong. I have lived many more years.

Maya: *sweatdrop* Sh-She sounds kinda like...

Julia: I know...but just ignore her, she'll stop...hopefully *sweatdrop* So, Luigi?

Luigi: Erm...Well, I haven't really been reading anything lately but I did happen to read the Twilight series a few months back...*curls up into a ball and rocks back and forth*

Abi: Nawwww! *comforts Luigi with Peach and Mario* its okay, its okay. You'll forget it soon enough ^0^

Sonic: Cake? CAAAAAAAAAAKE! *runs around in circles before stopping and jumping up and down in hyperness*

Abi: Wow...what a weirdo...he's so hyper...*sigh* Not like me though!

*Silence as everyone sweatdrops at Abi's obliviousness*

Maya: Um...Abi? I think you ARE hyper like Sonic...

Abi: *shrugs* Who caaaares? *spins onstage* Ikeyyy, dare tiemmm!

Ike: Erm, sure! * Zelgius appears right in front of him and Ike kicks his shiny armoured rear end back to Ashera's birth (I know nothing about Ike's game heh, sowwie!)*:D THAT WAS FUUN!

**Foxpilot: *holds two kittehs and gives them to Ganondork* ^0^ Look afta mah kittehs! :D**

Ganondork: Ehh?

Julia: KAWAII!

Ganondork: Take 'em! *throws them over to Julia, who catches them with a little bit of trouble because of the handcuffing*

Maya: T-That's not good...

**Foxpilot: *cuts of Ganondork's head and them force feeds him EVERY SINGLE ORGAN IN HIS BODY!* WHAT DID I TELL YOU! *wipes hands clean* Idiot...**

Abi: Woah, that was so cool! :D

Sonic: *holding a box* I HAS TEH COOKIES!

Everyone: YAY! *they all take a cookie each*

Maya: Mmh, yummy cookies! Next lot?

Abi: YEP! :D

Next Reviewer: **xx-PikaIkeKirby-xx!**

**Hey Abigal, loving the ToD :)  
Already 70+ reviews, keep going.  
Truths:  
Captain Falcon : do you like waffles?  
Lucas: Why do you think you have lots of the same moves as Ness?  
Pikachu: Ok, why is it that when I typed your name on my iPod, auto-correct changed it to "pulkasi"?  
Dares  
Marth: Get pulverized by Shiida because she doesn't like any of the following pairings:  
MarthxIke  
MarthxLink  
MarthxRoy  
MarthxZelda  
Anything that's not MarthxShiida  
Toon Link: In Spirit Tracks, don't you think you're WAYYYYY too young to drive a train, carrying a princess?  
I suck at reviews horribly. Now I must go cry myself to sleep in a corner. Cheerios. (WTF?),**

Abi: PIK! *glomps*

**PIK: Derp?**

Failcon: YEAH, I LIKE WAFFLES! :D

Lucas: Because I'm a clone character *goes off to the emo corner*

**Clara: *huggles Lucas* Noes, Lucaaaaas!**

Pikachu: I-I DUNNO! WTF?

Abi: Hehe, 'Pulkasi'...NEW PIKA NICKNAME! *grabs staff and does the whole knighting thing to rename Pikachu* I dub thee, Pulkasi til next time! :D

Pikachu: Darn youuuuu!

Abi: *whispers to Maya* Hey, can you go drag that guy up on stage?

Maya: Okay! *runs down and drags Marth onstage* I guess he's Marth?

Abi: Well, kinda yes. His full name is Martha, but he insists that he's a guy...It's like Birdo all-over again!

*Everyone randomly stares at Yoshi*

Yoshi: What?

*Abi opens her mouth to tell Yoshi, but Shiida runs onstage and just pummels Marth(a) into a pulp before walking off again*

Maya: Urm...

Abi: YAY! PULP PEOPLE!

Maya: W-What?

Julia: She calls the people who get beaten to a pulp that...

Maya: Okay...I still find her weird...

Julia: And we still have 6 more reviews...

Maya: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Julia: Yeah...

Toony: *sweatdrop* Erm...well, I had permission! *shows a note that does says that he had permission to drive the train*

Abi: Well, that's good enough I guess! :D AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND NEXXXXT! :D

Next Reviewer: **PKLOVEOMEGA!**

**Hmm..EPIC!:D  
Oook..^^ nice that Ike suffered, lol  
My homies(toon, falco,ness, Lucas, Roy, Samus, and Marth) and u and ur fav host..kill everyone u don't like.  
I help host for a chappie...:)  
Wario? He gets sent off to space to diiiie  
Falco..shoots whoever he wants.  
Lucas! Gets..4 atomic bombs. Use them wisely..or not.**

Truths  
Roy? Who do u wuv?  
Ness..who do u hate?  
Nintendo. WHY ARE 99% of THE MAIN NINTENDO GIRLS BLOND?(I hate Nintendo of America)  
All smashers and hosts. Random dance party and dance off!:)  
That's it!:3  
Great job.

Julia: Why thank you. Ike should suffer like Fox should suffer...but unfortunately, I don't have written consent from both of them just to kill them for teh lulz :(

Abi: YAY! KILLING PEOPLE!

*Snake and Cheapton Failcon die by Samus' missiles. Ness and Lucas beat up Wario and Ike (because they had so much fun last time) with PK attacks. Roy and Marth kill everyone who thinks they should be gay for each other. Falco kills Wolf, for obvious reasons. Toony kills Ganondork, because he's just awesome like that...Abi kills Fox and Olimar with her perfect aim and Julia kills Sonic and Master Hand with some crazy Author Powers.*

Abi: Hmm...*inspects the pile of dead bodies* This isn't enough!

Julia: *eating apple and chocolate spread, muffled voice* Okay, next chapter! Promise...

Abi: Awwww! I WANT SOME! *chases Julia*

Maya: Ew...anyway...Wario needs to go to space and die...

Wario (revived): WHAT!

Maya: *pushes Wario out the Space Portal* Now, he's there and he'll die soon! ^3^ Now...*re-reading the dares*

Falco: *shoots several people* Done...

Maya: ;¬¬ What the...

Lucas: BOOM TIEM! *he uses all the bombs on Wario who is slowly dying in space* KARMA BITCH!

*Everyone just bursts into laughter at what Lucas just said and did since it was so OOC. Abi and Julia come back and are confused.*

Abi: I'm confused...

Julia: I JUST WROTE THAT WE WERE CONFUSED DAMNIT!

Abi: Oh...Sorry! Wait...why are you wearing that stupid wig?

Julia: What this? *pulls at bright pink wing and Abi nods* Oh, because I'm wearing it to school for that WearYourHairKinda60sWay day. I told you that...

Maya: Urm...should we move onto the truths then?

Abi: *nods but doesn't take her eyes off of Julia who walks back* Yes, we should...Roy, who do you love?

Roy: ANYONE WHO WUVES MEEEEEE~! *the Fangirl Portal opens randomly and the Roy fangirls scream*

Abi: *standing by the Fangirl Portal* Calm it down girls...and possibly boys...

*Randomly, Ayana runs onstage and hands Abi a piece of paper and then runs back off again, tripping over air as she did so.*

Abi: ...And now we learn that Ayana is a klutz! Now...*reads the note* WE HAVE SOME BREAKING NEWS! **InsanityPika **is now over her hate of Ike and is now dating him! So, we are out of the danger zone (well...from you-know-who anyway)!

Maya: Yes...anyway, Ness. Who do you hate?

Ness: Porky, Wario, Anyone who wants me dead, Giygas, Master Hand...*he puts up a finger for each name he mentions*

MH: *pokes round the corner* WHY ME?

Ness: You're annoying...and so, I hate you...Plus, you are technically my mother so that's just plain creepy! *everyone shudders at the memory of Master Hand revealing his deep, dark secret*

Abi: *talking on the phone* Mmh...Yep...uh huh...hahahaha...okay, thanks! *shuts phone* Well, Nintendo says that most of the girls are blonde because they feel that blonde just suits them...but they were kinda vague...

Maya: Now...I think it's time for –

Salhexa, Katia and Abi: RANDOM DANCING!

*Everyone starts dancing to random music. It turns into a test of stamina and the winner was – random drumroll – Link*

Julia: *sweatdrop* Well, while everyone else get's their breath and/or strength back, let me just say something. You know when I mentioned Pkmn Black/White and the 3DS not being out? Yeah...I was sooooo lazy that now they're both out over here...and I have neither :'(

Abi: Silly, lazy Julia ^^ Anyway, NEXT SET! :D

Next Reviewer: **Link5604**

**You never seize to surprise me, did you know that? I wish I could say more but this all I can say before I get caught staying in the computer.  
Dares  
Link: Go to kill every single one of your fangirls  
Snake: It's show time  
Julia: Start a contest of some sort  
Truth  
Ganondorf: Why do people hate you? Ah got to go be**

Julia: Ahhhhh, I hate the fact that sometimes you can be in a rush to do something :( It's not fair...

Abi: ENOUGH REMENISING! *Julia sulks off* I never thought she'd go...But LINK! Go on a mass murdering spree and kill your fangirls!

Link: YES! *runs off to the side of the stage and kills Salhexa* ONE DOWN! *jumps into the fangirl portal*

Maya: Whoa...he has some guts...

Abi: Yep...Well, it ain't called the Triforce of Courage for no reason ;)

Snake: Yes, it IS show time! *jumps onstage and starts doing the Love & Joy dance perfectly. Julia walks out and joins*

Maya: Mental Issues...

Abi: Yep

Julia: Uh huh

Samus: *groans and faceplams* F. M. L. *Abi and Maya appear next to Samus, leaning in closer*

Abi: Why the random groan and faceplam, Samus?

Maya: Something you're hiding from us?

Samus: *hastily* Oh no, no! Nothing like that!

Maya: You're blushing...

*Samus quickly dons her suit and Abi drags Maya away from the now angered Samus*

Abi: Hehe, thank you for that Snake...It was certainly different, if not a little bit strange.

Snake: Hey, what's that supposed to mean! *gets kicked into his seat* OWCH!

Julia: *now holding a sheet of paper* Right, so you are all being split in half. *Abi splits them up randomly* And now you must all choose one person from your side to represent all of you.

Abi: Myself and Maya will be judging. Fair and impartial, because we all know I really love you all deep down ^3^ (Everyone sweatdropped.)

Maya: Yes. So will the two combatants come to the centre please!

*Bowser and Mario – have to go old school here – stepped forward.*

Bowser: Wait! What are we doing?

Abi: You are going to go head to head...

Julia: In a competition of strong will and mental toughosity...

Maya: All of this is combined into a small competition...

Julia/Abi/Maya: You are going to listen to 'Friday' over and over again! The first to drop out or die loses. *Ayana rushes out and places headphones onto the two combatants and then runs towards the stage again...but falls over again*

Julia: *to herself* Why did I ever create her?

Abi: TIME TO PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON TO START THE MUSIC! *hits the BIG RED BUTTON (yes, it needs all caps) and the music starts playing. Mario and Bowser start to die slowly.*

Maya: We'll catch up with them in a bit, but now-

Abi: GANONDOOOOOOOOORK!

Ganondork: It's probably because I'm evil...

Abi: And annoying!

Julia: And Ash- I MEAN Salhexa's weird crushy thing...

Zelda: You left out ugly...

Young: I think you mean fugly :D

Toony: ...What does that even mean? *silence* FINE! No one tell me!

Abi: With that, I think we'll move on...

Next Reviewer: **Shadow885!**

**Sonic...I feel bad. Now, you get to come to the do anything you want. That's right. Even come to the author's realm.  
Truths:  
Kirby: Can I hug you?  
Dare:  
Cheapton: Go Punch Failcon. Not Failcon punch.  
Sonic: Run 50 laps around my house.  
Bowser/Charizard: Breath fire so we can toast marshmallows.**

Sonic: YESSH! *punches the air and does a random dance*

Julia: Greeeaaaat(!) -. - *opens up a portal to the Author Realm* There you go, Sonic.

Sonic: WHEEEEEEEEE! *runs through the portal and it closes*

Julia: I think he's going to kill all the people who have written gay fics or summin about him...*walks off and begins to do some revision notes again*

Abi: *turns to the camera* Yeah...this is the reason why it's taken a while. Her GCSEs are coming up...but she'll talk more about that at the end probably...

Kirby: OKAIIII!

**Shadow885: YAY! *hugs Kirby***

Kirby: *makes a weird gleeful noise* I is happies!

Abi: Stop being more hyper than me people!

Cheapy: Awwwww, that means I've got to punch myself, right?

Maya: I think so...

Cheapy: *sigh* Woo...*punches himself with a Failcon Pawnch and he dies*

Abi/Julia: CHEAPY IS DEAD PARTAAAAAAAAY! *everyone begins raving for a couple of hours*

Maya: *at the end of the party* Erm...I think those two are dead...

*Bowser and Mario are shown to be lying, motionless on the floor. Mario begins twitching, meaning that he has won the contest*

Abi: Well, I don't blame them because that song is HORRIBLE! *revives everyone who's died* Oh, damnit now we need Sonic back...

Julia: I'm on it! *opens the Author Realm portal and dives in*

Maya: We may as well do the next dare while we wait. I'll get the marshmallows!

Abi: Bowser! Charizard! Breathe FIYAH for us to toast marshmallows on!

*Abi throws everyone a stick and Maya comes back with the marshmallows and gives one to everyone. Bowser and Charizard breath FIYAH and everyone toasts marshmallows, while Maya continues to eat the left over marshmallows. Is the word marshmallow getting annoying? It is for me, especially since I have a problem with marshmallows. ENOUGH WITH THE MARSHMALLOWS!...!*

Julia: BAAAAAAAACK WITH SONIC!

Sonic: What do I have to do?

Maya: *mouth full of marshmallows (Grrs!)* You need to run 50 laps around **Shadow885's **house!

Sonic: ...What?

Abi: Translation – You need to run 50 laps around **Shadow885's **house!

Sonic: Ohhh! OKAY! *starts running the laps*

Maya: Next set!

Next Reviewer: **Clara the Wolf!**

**YAY ZOMBIES!  
TRUTHS  
Everyone: WHO DA FUDGE HIT LUCAS WHEN ANSWERING MAH QUESTION?  
Sonic: Amy is annoying isn't she?  
Lucas: ME SO SORRY MY QUESTION ABOUT THE PAPAER MADE YOU CRY! HAVE A COOKIE!  
DARES  
whoever hit Lucas: TANK KILL YOU! (The tank I mean is this big muscular zombie dude who pounds you into oblivion. look it up for more info. Left 4 dead tank. I think.)  
Brain is dead so I got nern else.  
BYYYYYYEEEEE! FOR NOW **

Abi: Meep! I-I-I did...I'M SOWIE! *hides behind Maya*

Maya: Urm...I have the feeling that you've completely freaked Abi out...

Everyone else: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Maya: HEY! THAT'S MINE, BITCHES!

Abi: *hands her the Quote Fan* Use it wisely, Young One...

*Maya goes round hitting everyone on the head with the Quote Fan, while laughing manically. Once she's done, she turns around and is back to her normal self.*

Maya: *hands Abi the Quote Fan back* Thank youu~!

Abi: No probs! Now, SONIC!

Sonic: *still doing the laps* YEEEEEEEEEESS!

Maya: Sounds like he's still busy...

Julia: I JUST WROTE THAT HE WAS STILL DOING THE LAPS!

Maya: Oh...*looks a few lines above* Oh yah! Whoops!

Lucas: YAY COOKIES! *noms the cookie* Thank you, **Claraaa! *****Clara **huggles Lucas*

Abi: GAHH! *runs from Tank* THIS IS NOT FUN, NOT FUN AT ALLL!

**Clara: It's not supposed to be~! This is what you get for hitting mah Lucas!**

Abi: Meeeeeeeeeh! *gets pounded into oblivion* Owww...Wait...*looks at self* COOL! IMA KEYBLADE! I'M KILL YA ALLLLLL! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gets pounded again, and dies*

Julia: *faceplam* I guess I need to revive her...*revives Abi*

Abi: *laughs weakly* Eheheh...ow... *falls over*

Maya: Oooo...Looks like we're going to be without her for a short while...So we'll move on!

Next Reviewer: **EmilySamara!**

**...Wow. You sure can write a lot. How long does it take you to write each chapter, on average?  
If I may:  
Dares:  
Marth: I miss you. Please be brave, and try to act like a movie star humouring his fans.  
Ike: Be Peach. Complete with dress and makeup.  
Pit: Kiss Pia.  
Truths:  
Abi: Would it ever be possible for you to be a high-powered fashionista who worked in a penthouse in NYC?  
Roy: Are you jealous of Ike?  
~~EmilySamara**

Julia: It takes a bloody long time as you can tell...but with this one I will tell you all about what happened with me that hindered me writing!

Abi: *slowly drags out a personality changer* Riiiight...Owwwwww, that hurrrrrrrrrrt! *falls over again*

Marth: *walks into the Personality Changer. Smoke and dramatic lights start flashing while Marth's personality is changing. When it's all over, he walks out with a regal look on his face* I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! *walks over to his seat, in character for once*

Ike: YAY DRESSUP TIEM! *walks backstage and puts on a custom made Peach cosplay dress and make-up and a wig*

Abi: *back to normal* Ikeyyyy, you done?

Ike: Yeeeeeeeeesh! *walks out in full Peach cosplay and everyone bursts out laughing*

Peach: *pouting* It's such an insult to me, to see someone trying to copy me!

Zelda: Right Peach, whatever you say. *continues giggling*

Abi: You look great Ike, go and sit back down now, hehe.

Ike: I know I look sexy, no one needs to tell me! :D *catwalks back to his seat, earning more giggles/chuckles from the people he passes*

Abi: *whispers something to Maya* Got it?

*Maya nods and runs off to drag Pit onstage, while Abi runs off to drag Pia onstage. Abi tells Pia what's going to happen and Pia just blushes slightly*

Pit: Why are we here?

Abi: because you two are in wuveeeee~! *makes fake kissing noises between the two, earning glares from both of them* Oh, sorry hehe!

Maya: Well, your dare is to kiss...Well, Pit has to kiss Pia to be technical.

Pia: Erm...

Pit: Okay! *kisses Pia while she's not ready for it, so she ends up blushing a deep red*

Abi: Yays! Pia/Pit relationship starting in ToD ^3^. Also, it's extremely doubtful because...erm...just because really. I dunno what to really say eheh...

Roy: Yeeeeep! :D I am jealous of Ike because he's in SSBB and I'm not...sad face. :(

Ike: *still in Peach cosplay* It's okay, dude...I'm sorry for stealing your place...

Roy: And I'm jealous because he has that awesome cosplay...even sadder face D:

Abi: T-That's more than enough, Roy. We didn't need to know the specifics...

Maya: Yes...I'm kinda scared of him now...

Abi: I think we all should be...Anyway, let us move on!

Last Reviewer: **nisteriuscide!**

**insane..  
DARES  
mario: burn sonic, in front of amy.  
samus: sing barbie girl.  
smashers: read encyclopedia dramatica's SSB article.  
villains: watch suicide mouse, squidward suicide, scary maze game vids.  
sonic, tails, amy: google image search tails doll deviantart.  
girls: look at all pics in the TV tropes high octane nightmare fuel image links section.  
TRUTHS  
everyone: how was the vids/pics?  
master hand: ideas for the next smash bros.?  
girls: which one do you girls think is closest to HITLER/nazis?  
please update! ;D**

Mario: Erm...Okay? *drags Amy out and starts to burn Sonic*

Amy: NOOOOOEEEEEEES! *starts beating up Mario with her Piko Piko hammer*

Mario/Sonic: OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *they end up dying*

Abi: and then they died because they are silly peoples...*revives them*

Samus: No. Freaking. Way.

Abi: It's either that or listen to Friday ^.-

Samus: FINE! *sings the song (sorry, it's 9:17pm, I'm tired and I'm getting up at like 6am tomorrow morn so I'm being kinda lazy right now...and Miss KRiku is pressuring me!) and everyone gives her polite applause*

Maya: ^o^ That was great!

Samus: Meh...*becomes silent again*

Maya: Durrrrr...^_^; Did...Did I do something wrong?

Abi: Nahh, she's just being Samus! ^3^

-After reading the SSB article-

Smashers: ...What...the...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP...

Abi: It's worse a second time round!

Julia: Haha! Why I love doing stuff instead of doing what you guys are doing! :D

-After watching Suicide Mouse-

Villains: o.O

-After watching Squidward's Suicide-

Villains: O.O

-After watching Scary Maze Game Vids-

Villains: *epically scared faces and in a foetal position under their chairs*

Abi: HAHAHAHAHA! I love CreepyPasta!

Julia: Yesh, dude! *They high five*

-After googling Tails Doll-

Sonic: ...Wtf?

Tails: GAH! *hides behind Sonic*

Amy: ...What's so scary? *Sonic and Tails give Amy a weird look* What?

Sonic/Tails: Nothing, nothing!

-After looking at TV tropes high octane nightmare fuel image links-

Zelda/Peach/Samus: 0.0;

Abi: YAY SMILE ! :D

Julia: I aint looking at 9:32pm! D:{ Sorry dude...but I'll look tomorrow! :D

Master Hand: I'm afraid that is classified at this very moment, and Abi is actually keeping it a secret quite well since I gave her that list.

Abi: *big grin* Thanks Massssssstaaaaaa! :D

Julia: I is confused by your last question...please rephrase if you really want to an answer...thank youu~!

Maya: Awww, do I have to go now?

Abi: Sadly, yes...

*Abi and Maya walk backstage, talking about irrelevant stuff*

Julia: *walks out* Right, so this took so long because;  
-DeviantART  
-YouTube  
-Playing OoT  
-My computer had a few problems  
-Exam prep.  
I am so sorry to everyone for making you wait so long, but I wanted it to be good! Tell me if it's not, and I'll make it better next time! If anyone forgot about this ToD, I don't blame you. I took ages on it...also, the next one probably won't be out til about end of June, early July-ish because of my GCSEs and stuff, but I am not giving up on this fic! I shall fight through all of this stuff!  
Anyway, arigatou for waiting so long and sayonara~! *does the peace sign and the camera turns off*

-While watching the show...-

Layce: So, Abi is REALLY our replacement, Jul?

Julieta: *sigh* Sadly, yes...

(dA joke, I wanted to add it in for my friend HeartOfNewcastle!)


	15. A long wait over and Portal 2 references

Ayana: *is cleaning the stage, carefully and the cast/**reviewers** come into the clearing* Oh, is it finally time? *Everyone nods* I'll go and get Abigal and Julia! *runs back to the other side of the stage, and falls over her own feet* Owch…

*BACKSTAGE*

Abi: *throwing a microphone from hand to hand* So, are you really changing it?

Julia: Yep! I feel like I can't get enough into it at the moment…I just want to change it up, to keep them on their toes, y'know?

Abi: Ahhhh, I see. *they hear Ayana fall over* Oh, man…not again…Why did you make her such a klutz?

Julia: You'd rather have-

Abi: NO! *shivers in disgust as Ayana comes backstage*

Ayana: Everyone's waiting out front. I think it's time to start!

Julia: *claps hands and rubs them together* RIGHT! Let's get started!

Abi: RIGHT! *she runs out to the front of the stage*

-MAGICAL FORMAT CHANGE!-

The camera crew were just finishing their camera checks as Abi reached the stage. The director saw her and started to count down from five.

"Five, four, three, two," silently he held up one finger and Abi grinned madly towards the camera.

"WELCOME BACK TO THE NEW FORMAT OF OUR ToD!" She yelled into the microphone that had been plugged in since she'd reached the stage, "Don't worry! It's still the same old me and Julia, but this time…the style's changed!"

Julia poked her head out from the Author Corner – which had been given a sign since the last chapter, "Yes! I hope you like it! It may be like this for one chapter, maybe two. I just don't know...but now it's time to bring in our co-host!"

Abi brought the attention back to her by jumping up and down for no reason, "Well, our co-host is someone from today! It's a good internet friend of ours -" She gestured between herself and Julia, "It's INSANITYPIKAAAAAAAAAA!"

InsanityPika (I may end up being lazy and putting IP :/) walks onto the stage, looking a little abashed, "Hi..." She waves to the crowd.

"YES HELLO!" Abi grabs InsanityPika and bear hugs her (a VERY hard hugs that hurts the person, possibly breaking someone's ribs...)

Julia skips out, holding her DS, "Random thing before we start; a little while ago I turned 15 yaaaaaaay...but I'm halfway through my GCSEs now and that's not so much fun..." (That's one reason why I havn't been writing much eheh)

"Nooooo one cares!" Abi speaks in a sing-song voice while pushing Julia back to her corner, "Now, with her out of the way, let's get to those Ts and Ds!"

"YAY!" IP smiles widely.

"Right..." Abi is given a piece of paper from one of the crew, "Thanks. First set is from **nisteriuscide! **Here's what it says...

**Um, scratch the hitler question. I have better ideas in mind..**

**Abi: Please don't tell me you like the images..wait, if you like it, i has BETTAH stuffz.. .**

**sonic: I shall make you traumatized for life.. .com/watch?v=OcXErY2uHLo**

**samus: go to this site: .?page=post&s=view&id=453222 then search samus aran. You'll be surprised..**

**Pikachu: Witness a haunting, terrifying melody.. .com/watch?v=Hx_FOOrhXJI&feature=related**

**heroes, villains: if you guys don't feel depressed or guilty after watching this, YOU HAVE NO SOUL. .com/watch?v=VrO2KDT8jCw&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL**

**girls: watch the above vid then tell me you don't want to kill the heroes or calling them motherfucking bastards, I DARE YOU. **

**SSB cast: Are you brave enough to withstand a HURRICANE OF HORRORS? .com/ and.. .com/ next.. .com/watch?v=TJtEsKTC8pY&feature=related also.. .com/watch?v=_YvyXu7coXA MOAR! .com/watch?v=P-SamlxVgnc again! /games/the-house/ ahahaha! . heeheehee! .com/watch?v=rK0bgNk_HFo HEHAHAHA! .com/watch?v=7iFXyLah2oQ&feature=fvwrel the scariness continues! . gAhAhAAhAhhAAha! .com/art/Tails-Doll-79228090?offset=50#comments BWOARWOARHARHAR /Creepypasta/Awesome_Creepypasta RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR .com/files/-_ icing on the. BLOODY. CAKE!11!1!one!1! .com/watch?v=kffacxfA7G4**

**Link: Read this... . ..are you scared now, link?**

**...**

**BEHIND YOU**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**!**

***ahem***

**Everyone: Nightmare retardant guyz! .com/watch?v=Dsg8JccRZCw**

...and that's that. SMILE DOG PWNS!...Oh, okay!" Abi pulls out her laptop and goes to the site. After about 3-4 minutes of silence, Abi closes her laptop, "Saw it coming! I didn't even jump or zoom in!" She laughs manically.

The video that Sonic was to watch appears on one of the large screens behind the stage. Throughout the course of the video, Sonic just looks more and more freaked out. At the end, he is looking utterly tramatised, "...why?"

Abi was smiling at Sonic's current state, "Awesome video! I liked it! Anyway...I tried the website and nothing happened, sorry!"

Samus just smirked at **nisteriuscide**, before becoming her usual stoic self.

The music beings playing and Pikachu looks almost as freaked out as Sonic still is. After it's over, IP is sitting next to Pikachu, comforting him. (This probably won't end well...if you know what I mean...)

When IP gets back to the stage, Abi is bouncing around happily. IP turns to everyone, "Do you know what that's about?" Everyone shook their heads as Julia walked out.

"She's very happy that the next video is from Brawl in the Family..." Julia explained simply. She walked over to the laptop and starts playing the song and the video.

After the video was -

(WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Stop this right here! We're going back to the other format...this one takes too much creativity for the cold filled brain...)

-MAGICAL FORMAT CHANGE!-

Julia: Huh? Oh...Well, that was good while it lasted, I guess...*she randomly slaps herself in the face* OWCH!...Fine, I won't be so snarky anymore...*she walks off to her corner, rubbing her cheek*

*A good portion of the males looked extremely regretful after hearing the song, while some of the villains looked very smug*

Peach: *looks horrified* I-Is that really what happens?

Zelda: *turns to Peach* Yes...It's rather sad, isn't it?

Peach: *just stares at Zelda*

*Suddenly, it starts to rain heavily on the outside stage. Abi/Julia/IP/Ayana (Who trips over once) run to the corners of the field they are in and set up a cover over everyone. They all return to the stage before restarting the cameras (which were turned off so that they could be covered)*

IP: Welcome Back! We had some weather changes around and so had to set some stuff up :)

Abi: Yes! Now, it is time for...*clears throat before talking in a deep and menacing voice* _THE HURRICANE OF HORRORS!_ *her voice becomes normal* Wow, that worked! Aha!

-AFTER THE HURRICANE OF HORRORS-

***Everyone is shaking a little (some more than others) while Abi turns to the cameras, eyes wide open* **

Abi: Alright...now I know why I turned down the volume on that house game :S

*Suddenly the 'Nightmare Retardent Guyz' video started. All the girls instantly 'aww'd' while the heros/guys sighed and smiled, the villains - however - screamed loudly and turned away from the screen*

Julia: *laughing* Well, they don't like cute things...Urgh, so freaking hot :( (I HATE THE SUN! IT'S MAKING ME SICK - seriously...) Oh link! Read this! *hands him the Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge story and pulls out a copy for herself and begins laughing at it* I love this! :D

Everyone else: I WANNA SEE!

*A few dozen copies fell down into everyone's laps and they began reading*

-AFTER THE STORY TIEM!-

*Everyone looked kinda traumatised, while Julia was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so much*

Julia: You're such babies! Anyway, Abi? Venus? *people looked confused at her* Oh sorry, IP?

Abi/IP: LET'S MOVE ON! :D

Next Set from: **Clara The Wolf!**

***hides* d-dont h-hurt me.. i-im so sorry i s-set a T-Tank on you! CURSE ME AND MAH LEFT 4 DEAD 2 ADDICTION!**

**TRUTHS**

**Abi:them Tanks hurt dont they? *sigh* Poor Ellis (L4D2 character!)**

**Lucas: oh MAH GAWSH! that must'v been so GROSS standing next to Porky! eeewwww.**

**Everyone: L4D2 knowledge useful for later dare: a Jockey is this freaky disfigured guy who rides around on your back. that is a Jockey! or 'Backhumper' as Ellis puts it (ELLIS FTW! unless its a slash pairing) trust me this knowledge willl be useful.**

**DARES**

**Everyone: MWAHAHA JOCKEYS RIDE ON ALL YA'LLS BACKS! well not ALL of yall but MOST!**

**Everyone (after recovery of Jockey): CELEBRATE WITH ME! I'M FINALLY TURN 13 THIS SATURDAY! (16th of April)**

**BBYYEEZ!**

Abi: Awwwwww! *hugs** Clara*** It's okay :) and yeah, they do :/

Lucas: *looks down at the ground* Yeah...it was horrible...

**Clara: Awwwwww~! *huggles **Lucas*****

Everyone: Allllriiiiighttt...*suddenly, they all had Jockeys on their backs* ARGH! *All the smashers start running around (or at least trying to in Ike and Ganondork's case) trying to get the Jockeys off while **the reviewers **and the hosts laugh at them*

-AFTER EVERYONE HAD RECOVERED FROM THE JOCKEYS!-

*Everyone is throwing** Clara **a late birthday party (EXTREMELY LATE!) which lasted for an entire day/night. Half of the Smashers got drunk and were being weird.*

-THE NEXT DAY!-

Julia: Woaaaah, that was mad xD and I GOT PICTURES! AHAHAHAHA! *runs backstage to upload the pictures to the interwebs*

Abi: While she's doing that, let us move onto the next set! :D

IP: *takes the set from Abi* I WANNA READ THEM!

Abi:Okay! :D

*IP starts to read the set out...*

Next set from: **Foxpilot!**

**Good news, everyone! It's a suppos-er, I mean, I recently rediscovered Okami!**

**In celebration, you all get to suffer the wrath of my Amaterasu-laden brain!**

**Seriously, I've had two dreams about it already**

**Truths:**

**Wolf-are you related to Ammy?**

**Lucario-why aren't you one of the Brush Gods?**

**Julia-do you have any clue what I'm talking about now?**

**Dares:**

**Olimar-suffer Amaterasu's PRIMARY LOTUS! (The Reflector sub weapon counter.)**

**Ganondorf-eat a Brown Rage. For those who don't know, it's literally divine exploding poo.**

**Luigi-face the demon that is True Orochi. Hint: Running around in fear won't save you.**

**Trivia time! What's the theme for all three of the dare victims?**

**...Parting Cherry Bomb! *Plants a Cherry Bomb on stage.***

Abi: YAY! I know what Okami is...but I don't have the game :(

Wolf: *looks at **Foxpilot** weirdly* What the hell...I don't think so!

Lucario: Maybe because...I don't know what a Brush God is...

Julia: I know a little about what you are talking about...but not much xD

*Suddenly a door bell rings and IP runs to get it. She returns with a package and is followed by Amaterasu*

Olimar: Oh crap...*suffers by Amaterasu's Primary Lotus* (I really don't know anything about Okami other than a few bits about the plot ^^;)

IP: *holds the package out - which is moving slightly and some muffled noises can be heard from it* This is for Julia...

Julia: Oh-kay...*takes the package and opens it. (THE REST OF THIS COULD CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR PORTAL 2 BUT I REALLY DOUBT THAT! JUST TELLING YOU IN CASE I DO SPOIL SOMETHING WITHOUT REASLISING IT!)*

?: WOAH! T-That's bright...Oh, who are you?

Julia: *looks into the box with wide eyes* No...way...

*Abi and IP look into the box, but are confused by what they see*

?: Hey, luv. Instead of just staring at me like that, could you please pick me up?

Julia: Oh! Erm, sure. Sorry! *she reaches into the box and pulls out a spherical object with a large, bright blue optic (Is that right? I'm never sure of these things!)* Everyone, say hello to Wheatley ^^

Everyone: *unsure* Hello...

Wheatley: Hello! So, where am I?

Julia: Urm...let's just take you backstage and explain everything to you...well, almost everything. *she starts whispering to Wheatley as she walks backstage*

IP: Allllriiiight...Anyway, I think Olimar's dead...so Ganon...EAT THIS! *she holds out a Brown Rage*

Ganondork: *eats it* Urgh! That was dis - *blows up*

Abi: Wow! *she begins to reassemble Ganon because she's that mad*

Luigi: WAIT WHAT? *starts running around in fear of the True Orochi...and then he dies...and the demon leaves*

IP: Well, that plan failed...I guess we should move on...or wait for Abi or Julia to say so?

Julia: *shouting from backstage* YOU CAN!

IP: YAY!

Abi: *back onstage* YAY MORE DAAAARES! :D Wait...what's that noise?

*Everyone looks at the stage and sees the Cherry Bomb. Suddenly, everything blows up.

-Several Weeks Later-

Abi: Right! Everyone's back and okay! Everything's rebuilt exactly as it was before and all that jazz! Let's do some moar dares nao! :D

Next Set from: **LucarMarthIke!**

**hi im back i used to be knowed as supercrazyninja oh right the dares**

**abi- invite me to be in 2 chapters**

**ike-let me hug you**

**wario-die in a hole**

**truths**

**sonic- which one you like better sonamy,sonaze,shadic**

**well by everyone cya LMI**

Abi: Welcome back! :D I'll do better than two chapters...

*A dark portal opens and **LucarMarthIke** falls out of it into a chair*

Abi: The **Reviewer **family (I'm going to call it that...) is getting bigger and bigger :D

***LucarMarthIke hugs** Ike, who looks confused but hugs back anyway*

Wario: *sees a hole full of money and gold and garlic* YAY! *jumps in, but the hologram disappears and he gets stuck down the hole...where poisonous snakes come out and bite him and fill him with poison which tortures him til he dies*

Abi: Okay, that was cool...but where did the hologram come from?

Julia: Ta-da~! *holds out Wheatley*

Wheatley: Yeah, I made it...not bad for a supposed moron, eh? *he looks very happy with himself*

Julia: I believe it was made with the same idea as the hard-light bridges, correct?

Wheatley: *looks up at Julia* Why yes, how'd you figure that out?

Julia: Other fanfics...Well, I'm gonna go backstage and take Wheatley with me! :D *she walks backstage with Wheatley*

IP: *sweatdrops* She loves him...

Abi: Well, she is in love with Portal 2 right now...as well as Melee (YAY MELEE! I recently got it...a little late to the party but y'know who cares?)

IP: Anyway, choose Sonic!

Sonic: NEI - *Abi covers his mouth*

Abi: HE LIKES SHADIC THE MOST! *jumps back up to the stage*

Sonic: WHAT?

Abi: It's true, don't hide it! ;3

*Sonic just shuts up, but everyone can see that he's blushing very slightly* (I'm a weird person...I like Shadic and Shamy :3 Okay, maybe I'm a Shadow fangirl but who cares?)

IP: NEXT SET! :3

Abi: YESH!

Next Set from: **Daimao S! (Woo(!) I love these dares...-.-;)**

**Welcome Back!**

**Dare**

**Julie: Post yourself on the internett... Naked... And put a link and NO DO NOT**  
**WORRY ABOUT ME LOOKING AT IT! Sheesh, what am I a pervert? Dirty minded yes**  
**but NO PERVY! I just want to see how far you would go AND to satisfy the**  
**perverts creeping around the internet. AND to make you feel umm...embarrassed**  
**CAUSE I AM DEH DEMON KING! (I paused after the last one because I didn't one**  
**to use slutty. O_O DANG IT! I SAID IT!**

**Samus: DESTORY ALL 3DSs in the room. I don't have one YET!**

**Bowser: Do the big gay dance.**

**Truth**

**PERSONAL MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Girls: Who was your first crush?**

**Princess Peach: WHY IS YOUR FACE (F)UGLY IN Super Mario World?**

**Girls AGAIN: Who was your first kiss?**

**I am not a girl but I will answer the two question for truths.**

**1. I am asexual so no crush.**

**3. I never had my first kiss**

Julia: *walks back out onto the stage and sighs* How about...NO! That's just weird...

Samus: *fires homing missiles at all the 3DSs in the room*

Julia: I don't have 3DS either :/ :( I WANT ONE!

Bowser: WHAT!

Dedede: Are you making fun of my dance?

**Daimao: Was it not obvious?**

Dedede: *his eyes become slits* Screw you...

Abi: I'm bored! *uses her telekinesis to make Bowser do the Big Gay Dance!* FINALLY! *sigh*

IP: Right, so who was the girls first crush?

Peach: *blushes* Erm...M-Mario...*looks down at the ground to hide her embarrasment*

Zelda: Link, obviously! :)

Samus: ...no one *stays silent*

Nana: Erm...*thinks* I don't really know! ^^ (It was SO Popo. I no longer think that they are like brother and sister. Now, I think that they are just friends ^^)

Abi: Erm...I think that was Demy-kins! :3

Julia: My first boyfriend, James...Wait! I'm not going to say his last name because **Daimao **will make fun of him! :(

IP: I don't know...

Peach: *starts getting angry, but doesn't look back up* Because they tried to add shading, but failed and made me look horrible! :(

Abi: Girls? First kiss?

Peach: *shudders* It was Bowser...and against my will!

Zelda: Same as Peach, but with Ganon...*looks disgusted at the memory*

Samus: ...*she just remains silent*

Nana: It would be Popo ^^ *hugs the boy mentioned*

Abi: *sweatdrop* Alllriiight...Again, it would be Demy :3

Julia: James again :D

IP: I still don't know! (SORRY IP! Forgive mah?) So...let's move on please! *pleading face*

Abi: Okaiessss~

Next Set from: **FlameUser64!**

**I don't usually do this sort of thing, but:**

Dares:

Julia: Make everyone the same art style as Toon Link for a chapter.

Abi: Invite Isaac and Jenna from Golden Sun.

Roy: Go into the sexuality changer.

Link: Kiss Julia.

Katia: Go into the gender changer.

Truths:

Captain Falcon: Are you bi?

Julia: So, how was the kiss?

Katia: What's it like, being transformed into a guy?

Toon Link: How does it feel to be normal?

Abi: WELCOME TO THE **REVIEWER **FAMILYYY~ (I am soooo copyrighting that)

Julia: Alright! *makes everyone cell-shaded* Wow! This is so cool! :D

Abi: ON IT! Weeeeeeee~ *runs away to find Issac and Jenna*

Julia: WOW! Lazer-shooting wolves, that transform into fire-breathing lions, that transform into a giant pair of lips that eat fried pigeons...WHAT THE HELL, PHILLIPS! EXPLAIN WHY YOU MADE THIS GAMEEEE~

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Abi: I'm ~ *she runs back onto the stage and throws Isaac and Jenna into some new seats*

*Julia and IP pull/push out the sexuality changer and Abi grabs Roy and pushes him in*

Julia: PRESS THE BUTTON!

IP: YES! *she pushes the button and the machine starts up*

*Once it is over, Roy walks out and looks around. He sees Marth and glomps him*

Roy: Maaaaarth~

Marth: 0.0 Erm...

Link: *laughs at Marth's predicament...until he remembers what he has to do now* Oh crrrrraaaaaaaap...

Julia: *remembers and looks awkward* Well...this isn't awkward at all! ^^;

Link: *sighs and walks up to the stage and Julia* May as well get it over and done with. *he kisses her then walks straight back to his seat*

Katia: WHAT! *Abi drags her into the Gender Switch machine*

Abi: AHAHAHA! *presses the button and Kallum (Thank you xKittyRiku for your help with that name xD) falls out afterwards*

Kallum: I hate you so much!

Abi: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We already knew that *she winks at the male Katia*

Captain Failcon: NO! I AM NOT!

IP: Yeah, he's just gay...

Failcon: I AM NOT GAY!

Wheatley: *who is being held by Julia* Wow, he is in denial.

Julia: *sweatdrops and looks at Wheatley* Err...little bit hypercritcal, aren't you?

Wheatley: Hmm? I - I don't understand what you're saying, luv.

Julia: *falls over, anime style* Oh man...The kiss was okay...*quickly looks at Zelda but the eye movement was hardly noticable as she went back to looking back at everyone else*

Kallum: IT'S HORRIBLE! I DON'T LIKE BEING A BOY! :(

Toony: IT FEELS GREAT! It's as if I'm back home ^^

Abi and **Clara**: Awwwww~

IP: NEXT SEEEEET~

Next Set from: **Kirbylikeswaffles!**

**Love ur story!**

The quote fan is high lar I us!

Truths:

Toony: Aren't you a little young to handle bombs? (And don't even think of making a Phineas and Ferb reference).

Marth: What shampoo do you use?

Kirby: As my name implies, do you like waffles! *dances*. Also, guess who made waffles? (Invader Zim FTW)

Hosts: What is curaga and all the other powers a host has?

Dares

Toon Link: Hold one of your own bombs until it blows up and then get eaten by ravenous wolves (this is what you get for always using your final smash on me!).

Fox: Be locked in a room with Abi for 5 minutes armed only with a plastic spork (and Abi has a chainsaw).

Failcon: Try to falcon punch teh sun and burn and die (all the girls may party fterwards).

Abi: If Toony makes a P&F reference, hit him with the quote fan OVER 9000 TIMES!

Abi: Read the story Subspace Emissary Bloopers. Its not mine but i think you'll like it

That's all for today, folks *eats carrot.* This story is AWESOME!

I plan to become a regular reviewer here, so be prepared, Toony. *laughs evilly*

Abi: *huggles the Quote Fan* I loooove it ~ but it hasn't been used much :(

Toony: Well...I don't th- *Abi covers his mouth*

Abi: *hisses in his ear* Careful! That was about to be a P+F reference!

Toony: *after Abi removed her hand* Erm...I think I'm probably old enough if Tetra can be a pirate with cannons and such!

Marth: It's a very special make of shampoo which is only avaliable in Altea...I'm not even sure what it is called actually...

Kirby: WAFFLES FTW! *dances randomly for noooo reason* I don't know...who made waffles?

Julia: Oh, curaga and other such spells are from the Kingdom Hearts Series and I think the Final Fantasy series too, but I'm not as well versed in those ^^;

Toony: O-Okay! *he pulls out a bomb and holds it until it explodes then a random pack of ravenous wolves come and devour Toony*

Abi: ! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYY~!

*The wolves leave and Toony is no where to be seen. Abi's eyes widen and she becomes extremely angry. She attacks the pack of wolves and destroys them all. When she's calm, she revives Toony and hugs him*

Abi: I still have some rage...*she remember the next dare and grins deviously and looks at Fox.*

Fox: Oh shi- GAH! *he gets grabbed by Abi and thrown into another room. Abi laughs manically and runs into the very same room.*

IP/Julia: *shaking their heads* Poor Fox...

-12 minutes later-

*Abi walks out of the room, covered in blood. She walks up to the stage.*

IP: Oh...*covers her mouth with her hand*

Julia: *sighs* Abiiii~

Abi: What?

Wheatley: You're covered in blood...How could you not notice?

Abi: *looks down at herself* Oh man! I was being careful as well! Tsk, well, excuse me! *she runs backstage for a couple of minutes before she returns in a japanese school girl cosplay (I couldn't think of something else, alright?).* Right! Faaaaaailcooooooon~ go and try to failcon pawnch the moon!

Failcon: OKAY! *he jumps up to the sun (Wheatley: How does he do that? Julia: Shhh!) and tries to failcon pawnch it...but he burns and dies*

*Everyone celebrates and throws another party. This time all the Smashers get drunk and start being even weirder than usual!*

-THE NEXT DAY!-

Julia: MOAR PICTUAAAAAS! *runs off to upload them to the interwebs*

Abi: He didn't quote~ and I think I have read that story...I might have to find it and see if I have...

Julia: It's good to have a new reviewer to join the **Reviewer** family :) and thank you for your kinda praise :)

Abi: NOOOOOOES NOT MORE TOONY BASHING! :'( *falls over dramatically and all the lights go out, except a spotlight on Abi. She speaks dramatically.* It's not fair...why...WHY are so many people hating on my little friend...It's just not fair...

IP: *whispering to Julia* Is she seriously depressed again?

Julia: *sighs* Yes, unfortunatly, she has Mood Swings.

Kirby: I KNEW IT!

Julia: Well done, Kirby. Take this medal... *throws him a mushroom badge (Anyone who gets that reference gets one free internet)* Now, where's that light switch?

Abi: *sniffing dramatically* All the lights have short circuited now...

Julia: ABI! WHY?

Abi: *becomes her regular self* Well, excuse me for wanted a dramatic scene! *becomes dramatic again and starts to ignore Julia*

Julia: For goodness sake! She's such a child!

*Everyone else had left the field already because they now felt awkward in the scene*

Julia: Great, now the audience watching can't see anything other than her...

Wheatley: I don't really want to interupt but I-

Julia: OH YEAH! You have a flashlight!

Wheatley: *suddenly surprised* Oh, you knew? *Julia nods with a smile* Okay...*he turns on his flashlight and Julia turns to the camera*

Julia: Well, I am VERY sorry that this took so long to complete, but I was busy. Here's my list of what I was busy with:  
-GCSEs (1st half of them. I HATE EXAMS :( )  
-Coursework  
-Homework  
-Illness' (Cold and Overheatedness... I LIVE IN ENGLAND AND I AM STILL SICK WITH OVERHEATEDNESS! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!)  
-My birthday (May 30th wins ;3)  
-My birthday presents (LoZ DS games, Twilight Princess, Sonic Colours and Portal 2 which I've completed several times (Wheatley: Are you really serious? Julia: Yes...I've completed it the first time to actually do it, another few times to get some achivements and the commentary run ^^; Wheatley: Wow...)  
-Been watching too many YouTube videos  
-Been doing a few dA drawings  
-Working on some other fanfics  
I'm pretty sure there's a few more reasons, but they are just about me being lazy...which I have been ^^; I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long! I hope this chapter was worth it! Goodbye~ *She runs up to the camera, gives the peace sign and turns off the camera*

_Please tell me what I can improve on, if you feel that it wasn't good! :) Thank you~ _


	16. WaitThis story's still going!

*The cameras turn on. Abi and Julia are quietly arguing on stage, while everyone was getting seated. Suddenly, all the mics are turned on.*

Abi: BUT-

Julia: THERE ARE NO BUTS ABOUT THIS! JUST GO WITH IT! *sigh* Wait...the mics are on...DAMNIT!

Abi: OH! *turns to the camera* HELLO! Welcome to our 16th chapter :)

Julia: I was thinking about who to us- I MEAN ask to join us to be our Co-Host, but since I am Portal-2-Obsessed, I decided 'BRING IN GLaDOS!' Th-

Wheatley: (he's still being held by Julia) Wait, wait, wait! D-Did you just say that SHE'S going to be here?

Julia: If you would let me FINISH!

Wheatley: Sorry...

Julia: Anyway, I then decided that it would be a bad idea to bring GLaDOS in soooo instead we'll have Wheatley because my friend and I love him~

Abi: Everyone say hello to Wheatley again~ *takes Wheatley from Abi*

Everyone: Hello...?

Julia: Right, Let's get to them Truths and Dares!

Our first reviewer is **DaimaoS**

**Well, you didn't do the dare which is understandable! I wouldn't post myself naked or would I! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (I WILL DO IT!) Yeah... be careful when looking at my DA profile... Well, HERE ARE THE DARES AND TRUTHS!  
****Truths  
****Mario: Did you think Peach was a cheap whore when you first saw her?  
****Ganondorf: Where is the Tri-Force you stole from me _...  
****Link: why did you want to save Zelda? Because with your ability, YOU COULD BE THE KING OF HYRULE then destroy Ganon.  
****Dares:  
****Abi: You are flirty still! So tease all the guys in the chapter except me...  
****Diddy Kong: Suck on a banana until Donkey Kong starts drooling for you. (I know it's well... perverted instead of a dirty minded joke but go with it!)  
****Everyone: Try to catch me (If I can smoke Sonic in a race, I will be nearly impossible to catch. If you succeed, I will reward you with 1000000 Pounds(All countries), Euro, Dollar (All countries), Yen, and... PIES!  
****Well, that last one should cause I ruckus! I like WAFFLES! "Pit look at blue waffles!"  
*****He looks at it!)  
*****Pit fainted* Shaki gains 5000 EXP! You learned Draco Meteor! (AWESOME!)  
****Well, see ya later!**

Julia: Of course I didn't do it! I'm not some kind of crazy person! You won't...

Abi: *pushing Julia backstage* Aaaaaanyway, this is my time~ Marioooo~

Mario: Why would I think that about a princess?

Abi: Hmm...perhaps because she was always in someone else's castle?

*Mario opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it because he started to think about it*

Ganon: Erm, erm, erm...I gave it to someone else...

**DaimaoS: Who?**

Ganon: Erm, erm, erm...Someone who you don't know...

Link: Anyway, wouldn't you save your princess?

**DaimaoS: *shrugs* Probably not...**

Link: Well then!

Abi: Aw maaaaaaaaan~ Do I have tooo~?

Julia: You do and I'll get you a very special present! :D

Abi: What are you talking about? *Abi squeals after looking pleadingly at Julia* I WOULD SOOOOO DEAL THAT...but I can do it by myself! AHAHAHA! *runs backstage and returns with some science-y equipment and a dead-looking body*

Wheatley: *watching Abi hook some wires up to him and the body* Erm...what are you doing? *Abi turns him off*

Abi: You'll see~ *she ran over to a control panel and pressed the BIG RED BUTTON and the machine began to work on taking Wheatley apart and move his 'brain' into the body. After 10 minutes of loud whiring and lots of electricity, the body started stiring.*

?: Urgh...What actually happened? *the man put a hand to his head then stared at it* Ohmigosh, I have hands! *gets glomped by Abi*

Abi: YAY! :3 Abi love her human Wheatley!

Wheatley: *stands up* Er...thanks? *Abi continues to hug him*

Diddy Kong: YAY BANANANAAAAAA~ *starts sucking on it like a dummie (The British way of saying Pacifier if you didn't know). He eventually looks up at DK, who looks like he's going to go rabid* Erm...Nememine...*drops the banana into a bin and runs away*

**DaimaoS: CAN'T CATCH ME, BIATCHES! *runs over everyone so they are injured***

Abi: Heyyyyy, no faaaaaair...*pouts*

*Faintly, a very happy voice can be heard singing*

Julia: That's not...

Abi: *groans* Nooooo~ LET'S MOVE ON BEFORE WE ALL DIE!

RPBS (random person backstage): OH NO! TWITCHY TAIL!

Our next reviewer is **nisteriuscide**

**Hahaha! Welcome back, you sure took so long for this chapter to be published...**  
**Marth: Dress up as kuja from FFIX then sing Baby in your girliest voice ever. Post it to youtube and watch how many people called you gay.**  
**Sonic: Run across the entire pacific ocean in under 10 minutes. NO LIFE VESTS, and if you drown i'll sic Chuck Norris on you.**  
**Villains: Stand in a shallow pool of water.**  
**Pikachu: Stand in that same pool and use ThunderShock.**  
**All guys (including the kids): http:/ www .cracked .com/ funny-212 -boobs/ You're welcome.**  
**Everyone: Get your lulz here! http:/ www. cracked .com/photoplasty_ 217_20-video-game-characters -before-they-were-famous/ p.s A Fleshlight is a male masturbation tool, in case you're wondering about no. 1...**  
**All guys (including the kids): What a horrible night to have a boner! http:/ www. youtube com/watch? v=f-nkQvJJ3PI&feature=related**  
**AND FOR THE FINALE...FANGIRL INVASION!**

Julia: Yes, yes, so did this one! I was testing out different co-hosts (I went through several Portal 2 characters and some Harry Potter before I decided on Wheatley...) and reading stuff and playing games and such instead of writing this ^^;

Abi: She got a 3DS about 5 days ago and beat Ocarina of Time 3D within 3 days...

Julia: Abiii~ Don't dooo thaaaaat!

Abi: Fine...geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez...*drags Marth backstage to get him into the Kuja cosplay*

*Marth walks out from backstage and begins singing. When he was done, Abi rushed a camera over to Julia who uploads the video to youtube*

Julia: We'll have a look at the end to see how many people called him Gay :D

Sonic: WHAT?

Abi: WIN! x3

*Sonic begins to run across the ocean, but ends up freaking out and starts to drown until Chuck Norris comes out and starts killing Sonic in a very, very painful and otherwise impossible way since Chuck Norris can do anything!*

Everyone: YAY NO SONIC! :D

Villains: *standing in the puddle* What the hell...*They all suddenly get shocked and practically die because the electrical shock was a high enough voltage that it stopped their hearts (Physics ftw :D)*

Julia: *giggling* Thank you Pikachu!

Pikachu: No problem~ *runs back to his seat*

*The guys look at the site and are impressed*

*Everyone looks at the next site and are laughing...a lot*

*The guys watch the video and are even more impressed*

Julia: Now that that is over...Let's watch a Brentalfloss video~ (The video I am making them watch is called Star Fox: Space Oddity...just incase you are intressted)

-AT THE END OF THE VIDEO-

*Everyone was laughing except Fox and Falco, who seemed kinda pissed off and midly amused at the same time*

Julia: Ahhh, the joys of the internet and collaborations!

*suddenly there was a loud rumbling in the distance*

Wheatley: What's that...

Abi: It's a...FANGIRL INVASION!

*Everyone scatters but can't find a place to hide from the fangirls. After several hours of fangirling, they were all sucked back into the fangirl portal and all the Smashers were laying on the ground, looking very dazed and such. All the **reviewers** and hosts walk cautiously out from backstage and gasp at the horror of what they can see.*

Abi: MAAAAAAAAAAAN, now we have to rebuild the place all over again! NOT FAIR! *pouts*

-Several Days Later-

Abi: Now that everything is rebuilt, let's move on to the next set, shall we? Wheatley, would you please? *hands him the paper*

Wheatley: Erm...*straightens his glasses and reads from the paper*

The next reviewer is **Foxpilot!**

**Good news! The people who are involved in today's truths and dares get to go to Disney Land! Also, happy birthday, Julia. You can have...*gives a leopluradon.* Don't ask or it'll eat you.**  
**Truths:**  
**Olimar-Pikmin are people, too! Why are you a slave activist?**  
**G&W-why an octopus? Why not something smart, like sharks with lasers on their heads?**  
**Bowser-why are you so shellfish? Haha, get it? 'Cus it's...bah, forget it.**  
**Dares:**  
**Ganon-get tied to a giant red firework and try to reach the moon.**  
**Wario-here is a sharp implement. Kindly stick it in your eye.**  
**Layce (I know you're in there!)-watch this: (intentionally blank).**  
**Did I say Disney Land? Sorry, my brain's a bit empty at the moment. I meant to say Waffle House. The level of cleanliness is about the same...**

Julia: *eyes wide open in awe* A leopluradon...I LOVE IT!

Leopluradon: Rawr, rawr, rawr, rawr, rawr.

Julia: *laughs* Thank you, **Foxpilot!**

Olimar: I'm NOT! They offered to help...*breaks down crying*

G&W: Hey, Octopuses are awesome!

Abi: *turns away and does the shruging Hitachiin Twins pose...It's hard to explain...* Just 'cause you like tenticle rape, doesn't mean that octopuses are awesome...

G&W: H-Hey! Th-That's not true!

Abi: Meh, whatever...

Bowser: One - that was a crap joke...and Two - because I am a villain and villains are selfish! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *gets a leek shoved into his mouth* Wat da hell!

Julia: Aw man, I thought that would work...*pulls the leek away and throws it in the bin* Well, whatever...LIGHT THE FIREWORK!

*Ganon was tired to the big red firework and Charizard and Bowser lit the bit at the end (I'm not good with Firework Terminology, k?) and off it went.*

Abi: *whispers to Julia and Wheatley* How long do you guys think it'll last?

Julia: 10 more seconds...

Wheatley: Erm...about 20 seconds longer...

Abi: So, we're all in agreement that - *above them, the firework had exploded and Ganon was coming back down to Earth at an alarmingly fast rate* Never mind...I think we should move...

*All three of them moved just before Ganondorf crashed into the stage and made a huge hole appear in the middle of it. Abi let out a sigh of exasperation at the sight.*

Abi: One more thing we've got to fix...not including Ganondork's bones and stuff...

-Another 3 days later-

Julia: And we're back, and I am angry, because the ending to Ouran High School Host Club is crap, and I WANT TO KILL TAMAKI'S GRANDMOTHER ASAP! *angry face*

Abi: *pushes a fuming Julia offstage* Right, so now to finish off **Foxpilot's **Dares :D

Wario: YAY SHARP, SHINY THINGS! *stabs self in eye* YAY STABBY THINGS! ...OW PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! *runs around in circles as everyone laughs at him*

Wheatley: You didn't even have to tell him to do it...

Abi: Yes. He is a moron... *turns to Wheatley* OH SORRY!

Layce: *skips out from backstage* That was the best thing I've ever seen in my life! THANK YOU~ Now, I'm going to go and play with Pinkie Pie backstage! Bye now :D

*People weren't really affected by the sudden change of place...and decided to stay with everyone else as they are lazy*

Julia: Oh my gosh...Nin10Doh: ToThe64thPower is so funny xD Anyway, NEXT SETTT~

Next Reviewer is **wolflink300**

**yayz i can review again after being grounded and with school and waiting for the 3ds web browser update i can review any ways on ward and out ward **  
**Dares: **  
**ike: u get to kill a pikachu revive him kill him again revive and clone him 10000000 times then kill them all with ur great ather **  
**Abi: torture for u eat toon link kill him than eat him again**  
**samus: go on a hot date with insanitypika**

Abi: WELCOME BACK~ :D

Ike: Erm...alright...*starts his 10000000 killings of Pikachu*

Abi: NEVER! I WON'T DO IT! *hugs Toony* He's too precious...and the main character in my other story that I can finally finish! (Thanks again, **Daimao **:D)

Samus: ...Fine...

**IP: WH-WHAT? *goes onto that hot date with **Samus*

Ike: Done...*shows Pikachu burning slightly, but definatly dead*

Wheatley: Poor thing...

Abi: REVIVE HIM WHILE I READ OUT THE NEXT SET!

Next reviewer is **Clara The Wolf**

**that format didnt last! YAY UPDATE! **  
**TRUTHS**  
**Julia: HAPPY LATE B-DAY! you suffer from over-heatedness too? i freakin black out not unconscious but like just everything is black *shudders***  
**Everyone: Harry Potter anyone? (BETTER THAN TWILIGHT BABY!)**  
**Ness: NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS! NESS NESS NESS! hi.**  
**DARES**  
**Everyone but the Hosts and Reviewers cause i dont want them to die!: die by epicness. whos? none other than Fred and George Weasley. why? CAUSE THEY'RE FRIGGIN SEXY EPIC BRITISH TWINS! now DIE!**  
**After being revived from the epic death of SEXINESS OF THE WEASLEY TWINS!: PAAARRRTTAAYYY!**  
**aaaww ya'll threw me a party! danrnit i need to update my ToD dont i? *slaps self* need to get off my lazy butt.**

Julia: Thank you so much~ Yeah, I do...I was not well again a couple of days ago actually...:( OMG! HARRY POTTER PWNS TWILIGHT'S ASS!

Abi: Harry Potter is awesome~ Sirius, Fred and George are sexy ;)

Ness: Hello Clara...

**Clara: YAY! *hugs **Ness*****

*Fred and George walk in and everyone (but **reviewers** and hosts) die from their sexy, british epicness. **Clara, **Abi and Julia start fangirling over the twins, and they eventually have to apperate out of there. Eventually, everyone get's revived and they all PARTAY as long as phsically possible*

-The Next Day-

Julia: MOAR PICTAAAAAAAS! *runs off to upload them to the internet*

Wheatley: *sweatdrops* She's really hyper sometimes, isn't she?

Abi: Yeah...

Julia: Hahaha! Daisy is sooo in love with Tracey xD So funny ^^ YES UPDAAAAAAAAAATE~ :D Next!

Next Reviewer is **InsanityPika!**

**THANK YOUUUU!**  
**I'm your internet frienddd? *anime fall***  
**Hey! Pikachu is my son! You crazy peoplez!**  
**I haven't had my first kiss yet so ish okay! XD**  
**My dares will be a bit harsh this time. But I guess it's just because I have a craving, for something... *evil laugh***  
**Truths**

**Everybody: If you could all be toilets for a day, what kind would you be?**  
**Everybody: WHO IS BETTER? SHADOW, SILVER, OR SONIC? XS**  
**Smashers: How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?**  
**Dares**

**Anybody: Go die in a hole, rot in it, then incinerate in hell.**  
**Wolf: Even though you are a wolfy, you are not related to the great Amaterasu so let me give you the most painful death with my pet Clipity the paperclip.**  
**Smashers: HOW DARE YOU HURT FOXY WOXY! Let Kirby devour your souls, dip you in sauce, skin you alive, cook you, and eat you VERY slowly. Oh, but don't do this to the Pokemon, Fox, Falco, and Meta Knight. =D**

Julia: You ARE my Internet Friend :D

Everyone: Er...what? *they all stare at **InsanityPika** and shift away a little*

Abi: LET'S TAKE A VOTE! *hands out pieces of paper and then picks them all back up* Please sort these out, Wheatley? ^^

Wheatley: Erm...

GLaDOS (voice): Surely you're not trusting that Moron to do anything?

Wheatley: I AM NOT A MORON! AND I'LL PROVE IT! *starts sorting the pieces of paper*

Abi: Er...Okay? So, how many licks does it take?

*All the Smashers think about the question when Abi pipes up*

Abi: Surely - if Ian is Bored is anything to go by - then it's impossible and only makes your tounge bleed...

*Everyone sweatdrops at Abi's ignorance while Wario decides to do the next dare*

Julia: Awesome, he's killing himself without anyone telling him to! It's perfect :D

Wolf: A paperclip? *Clipity the Paperclip starts attacking Wolf who runs away, screaming like a little girl*

Abi: *whispers to camerapeople* You got that, right? *the cameraperson nods* Cool...

*All the Smashers (except the Pokemon, Fox, Falco, Meta Knight and Kirby - oh and Wolf because he was still running from Clipity) let Kirby devour their souls, dip them in sauce, skin them alive, cook them, and eat them VERY slowly.*

Abi: Oh...that's gotta hurt...

Meta Knight: Yes...It does look quite painful...

Wheatley: QUITE?

Abi: Alrighty then *revives everyone and then grabs the next piece of paper and reads*

Next Reviewer is **FlameUser64**

**My last review was so long ago that Golden Sun: Dark Dawn wasn't out yet! So now Isaac and Jenna are mysteriously three years older (actually 30 years older, they only LOOK like they're just 3 years older) and Isaac has a beard. XD Isaac's beard is a meme.**  
**Dares:**  
**Toon Link: Invite Toon Zelda/Tetra.**  
**Tetra: Kiss Toon Link. You know you want to.**  
**Ganondorf and Bowser: Switch princesses, so that Link has to rescue Zelda from Bowser, and Mario has to rescue Peach from Ganondorf.**  
**Truths:**  
**Link: Who do you like more? Zelda, Saria, Midna, or Dark Link?**  
**Isaac: Why did you grow a beard? It looks tacky.**  
**And one last Dare:**  
**Wheatley: Manually override the ToD theatre.**  
**Have FUUUNNN~!**

Julia: Yeah...While looking up some info about Isaac and Jenna, I found that stuff out ^^; I take too long to write these chapters...*sigh*

Abi: C'mon Julia, you'll get on top of it...at some point...:) *Julia gives Abi a glare before walking backstage*

(Insert NiN10Doh! to the 64th power reference and quote fan usage here)

*Tetra just walks into the crowd and sits next to Toony and then kisses him while everyone watches. Some people aww'd while others laughed at Toony's reaction (shocked and a little embarressed*

Wheatley: Aren't they a little young to be doing that?

Abi: NO! *hits Wheatley* One more remark like that and you'll be back in that little ball! *evil glare*

Bowser/Ganon: *whispering* Should we just take them and run...or should we wait til we're told to?...Take 'em! *Bowser takes Zelda and Ganon takes Peach and they run off.*

*Nobody realises for a few minutes, til Mario and Link yell about it and run off*

Abi: So, are you done with that counting or not?

Wheatley: *timidly* Yes...

Abi: Read them then! *smiles*

Kirby: *muttering* Freaking mood swings...

Wheatley: Well...it turns out the only three people liked Sonic, while it was tied for Shadow and Silver...*shrugs before looking timidly at Abi* Is that okay? *Abi nods and pats him on the head like a dog*

Abi: So...Link, who's better?

Link: Erm...*thinks while Zelda starts giving him evils* ZELDA! *Zelda smiles at him, still glaring a little*

Issac: *looks offended* I like my beard! It makes me look manly!

Everyone: Whaaaaaaa?

Issac: *mumbles* Nuffin'...

Wheatley: Wait...How am I supposed to -WAH!

*Abi shoves Wheatley into the bed again and puts him back into his core body and then she plugs him into the mainframe for the stage and such. Wheatley then overrides everything and all the appliances turn off*

Wheatley: *shifting his 'eye' around* So...what now?

- 6 weeks later -

Abi: *looking up at Julia* Oh, you decided to come back huh?

Julia: *looking sheepish* Hehe...yeah...sorry about that guys! I was being REALLY lazy over the summer, but now I'm back at school and need something to take my mind and/or concentration away from homework and so the updating should be a little quicker! Anyway, let's keep going!

Abi: RIGHT! *jumps up and turns everything back on* Next set~

Next Reviewer: **Pk Love Omega!**

**This is going to get fun(:**  
**Truths:**  
**Hey Roy. Hey. Hey. I love you. XD**  
**Marth, how old are yaa? (love you too.)**  
**Everyone, who has the most fans?**  
**Red, are you Ash?**  
**Ike, uh...are you on steroids? O.o**  
**What do ya smashers think about meh? XD**  
**Hey, authoress(: youre awesome!**  
**Dares(:**  
**Marth, slay all who think you are gay!**  
**Ness, take off your cap. And we shall take your picture!**  
**Roy&Marth, wish me a happy birthday XD somehow..**  
**Lucas: MURDER WARIO!**  
**lucario: torture anyone you like.**  
**Zelda: make out with link XD**  
**Toony: watch..The nyan cat for 6 hours. O.O**  
**Update!(:**

Julia: Oh, hello Miss **Love Omega**~ Hmm...there is someone on ZeldaDungeon with your username; I'm just wondering if it's you...

Roy: HELLO! I'M GREAT! AND YAAAAAAAAAY! SOMEONE LOVES MEEEE~

Abi: *blinks* Damn, Roy's waaay too hyper for his own good sometimes...

Marth: I am a number of years old and that is very kind of you to tell me that you have strong feelings for me :D

Wheatley (human form again): Who does have the most fans?

Abi: It's a tricky questions as Julia *gets hit round the head* Sorry! I mean, MISS can't see into every fans head...but if you had to go by typical fan count...Pit/Roy/Marth/Ike/Link probably have the most fangirls while Samus probably has the most fanboys...as for the mixed gender...I'm not sure...Do you guy's agree with me?

*Everyone stares at Abi and nods slowly, in shock of her attitude and logical reasoning*

Abi: HEY! I CAN BE SMART TOO Y'KNOW! *storms off stage and pouts*

Red: Oooookaaaaaay...and I AM NOT *beep*ING ASH! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I AM HIM? *also starts pouting*

Ike: Oooookaaaay...and I am not on steroids! I just have awesome muscles!

*Several fangirls start drooling*

Julia: How'd those lot get out of the Fangirl Portal? It wasn't even open...Oh well! *throws them back in* Ike, STOP MAKING FANGIRLS APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE! *slaps him*

Smashers: WE DON'T LIKE ANY-

Julia: *yells over them* THEY LOVE YOU! *gains glares from all the Smashers* They are just in denial ^^ and Thank you for your kind words~ ^^

Marth: Finally! *jumps into an interdimensional portal to go a slay all those who think he is gay*

Wheatley: *grabs Ness and drags him onstage* Wh-What? What just happened?

Abi: Hehe~ Nooothiiinggg~ ^^ *takes Ness' hat*

***Pk Love Omega takes a picture of Ness without his hat before running away from **Ness **who starts chasing her. **Roy tackles Ness while Marth (who's covered in small specks of blood) hands **Pk Love Omega **a birthday cake and wishing her a happy birthday from both him and Roy - who was still trying to keep Ness from attacking her*

Lucas: YAY! *murders Wario in such a brutal way that I can't describe it without puking* ^^ That was fun~

Abi: ^^; Lucas has now got a new love of killing people...but I'm sure he'll keep it to killing Wario and Porky and anyone else he doesn't like!

Lucario: *starts tourturing Mewtwo* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVENGEEEE!

Wheatley: Erm...do those two have some history then?

Everyone (except Lucario and Mewtwo): You have NO idea...

Wheatley: Oh...that-that sounds bad...*looks out into the audience and sees Zelda and Link making out* Well...I guess that's another one done...

Toony: YAY~ NYAN CAT~ *runs off to watch it*

Abi: :3 I love Nyan Cat, nya~ ...MISS! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS AGAIN, NYA~!

Julia: I'm not changing your personality to that cutsie one...but I will if you keep complaining...

Abi: Okay, nya...*goes to her corner*

Wheatley: *sweatdrop* Erm...I guess I should read the next set of dares then?

Julia: Yes pwease~ ^^

Wheatley: Okay-

Next Reviewer: **Kirbylikeswaffles!**

**Yay! I'm in the reviewer family!**  
**I apologize in advance to all the characters chosen for Dares (except Toony). I'm just feeling rather evil today.**  
**Dares:**  
**Toon Link: Have fun swimming! During a thunderstorm! With sharks! (Muahahahahahahah!) :I**  
**Red: Challenge a level 9000 Ho-oh with your pokemon. At level -5 each! (Muahahahahahahah...) :I :I**  
**Abi: as consolation for Toony's punishment, you may throw fox and failcon into Pandora's Box, with all the world's evils inside. (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)... Ahem...**  
**Snake: Eat several grenades and then feed them to Toony. () ahem... **  
**Well, onto the not nearly as harsh truths!**  
**Bowser: Do you ever get tired of losing and dying?**  
**Kirby: Did you ever have hair?**  
**Snake: How did the grenades taste?**

Julia: Indeed you are~ :D and Poor Toony! I really like Wind Waker! (I recently got it, which is one reason why I haven't updated)

Toony: SWIMMING! YAY! *While swimming Toony gets electricuted and ripped to shreads by the hungry sharks* (I made them hungry because I wanted to be more descriptive! ^^)

Red: ...THAT'S SO UNFAIR! WHY EVEN TR- *gets pwned by Ho-oh*

Wheatley: Well...that was quick...

Abi: *hears about the dare* I GET TO WHAT, NYA~? :D YAY! *throws Fox and Failcon into Pandora's Box from where she is standing onstage* 20 points! :D

*Snake ate the grenades and attempted to feed them to the still dead Toony, but blew himself up in the process*

Abi: *sigh* So much death, so little time~ ;) *revives them all*

Bowser: Meh...you get used to it after a while but it does get annoying, being dead all the time...

Julia: I still can't beat the first level in SMB on my 3DS...I'm rather annoyed by that! .

Kirby: Yes, I did have hair! You wanna see a picture? *shows **Kirbylikeswaffles **the picture of him with a REALLY bad haircut*

**Kirbylikeswaffles: Oh...that's nice? ***Kirby grins*****

Snake: They weren't the tastiest things in the world...but they weren't bad. What are you doing?

Abi: *standing behind him, the Quote Fan in hand* OH! Why didn't you quote, nya? *pouts again* (Abi likes pouting ^^)

Julia: *laughing sheepishly* Don't pay her any attention! Let's move on to the FINAL set!

Final Reviewer: **EmilySamara!**

**D*mn it. I forgot to review your last chapter... meh.  
Anyways...  
Truths:  
Ganondorf: Don't you ever, like, get TIRED of being defeated all the time?  
Bowser: *Same as Ganon*  
Julia: Which FFN writer would you most like to be for a day?  
Dares:  
Julia: ACT like that writer!  
Roy: Be without fire for, oh, a chapter.  
Marth: REMOVE THE TIARA.  
Thanks and bye!~~EmilySamara**

Julia: YAY! Herro Miss Samara and it is okay~ You've reviewed now :D

Ganon: Like Bowser said earlier, you get used to it...and sometimes it's not that bad...

Bowser: Read above for my answer

Ganon: Read?

Bowser: *points at Ganon's line* YES!

Ganon: Oh...Whoops...

Abi: *tutting* Silly Ganon! You should know about that! *sigh*

Julia: Erm...Uh...I don't actually know ^^; There are loads of awesome writers on FFN, I can't choose one and I don't want to ruin anyone here! I am very sorry! I am undecisive...:( *goes into her emo corner*

Roy: WHAT! NO FIRE? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (It'll start next chapter)

Marth: NOT TEH TIARA! Wait...IT'S NOT A TIARA AND I AM NOT TAKING IT OFF!

**EmilySamara: *steals the tiara* Yes you will! Hehe~ *runs off with Marth chasing her and she bumps into Pk Love Omega and they both get mauled by the smasher that was chasing them for their head pieces***

Wheatley: That was a little violent, wasn't it?

Julia: Meh...I AM SO EXCITED FOR PWMW'S STREAM LATER ON TODAY! :D Anyway, that is the end of this chapter! I am SO VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! :( I was a lazy bitch over the summer and I didn't even do this single piece of homework over the summer either *sigh* but anyway, I am not going to even try and justify it any further and I will let you all say how long it took in the reviews!

Ayana: *walks cautiously on stage* Erm...Miss?

Julia: Hmm? Oh, Ayana! You should end the chapter!

Ayana: *looks scared* Wh-what! I-I can't!

Abi: *turning Ayana to the camera* You can~!

Ayana: *looks around at everyone and swallows nervously* W-We hope that you enjoyed this chapter that took a while and we hope that you'll review and be with us next time too...

Abi/Julia: She is right! *they jump around Ayana and stand in front of her* Now that that's done, we will bid you adieu! *they bow and there's a blackout on stage and the camera's turned off*

-Elsewhere in that mixed up mind of mine-

Lucianna: So, that's what that girl get's up to?

xKittyRiku: Yes...but it's mildly entertaining right?

Ashlea: Well...I guess so, but Abi has changed alot...

Salhexa: I have to agree with my earlier version about that.

Yasahii: I am going to disagree and you are all going to change your minds and like me and pity me because I am a Mary Sue! *everyone else looks at her and sweatdrops*

* * *

_Shout out to my friend, xKittyRiku! She reads this ToD but she doesn't review and I love her soooo much that I wanted to give her a shout out! I hope you guys don't mind and I will hope to upload the next chapter earlier!_


	17. Sorryso sorry

*The stage is completely dark and abandoned. Someone walks behind a camera and turns it on along with a single spotlight. Julia stands in the light.*

Julia: Hey guys. I am so sorry to say this (and I am practically crying typing this) but I think it is time for me to finish this ToD...I am so sorry. I just haven't been doing it for ages. I started writing the next chapter so long ago that the doc has been deleted from the Doc Manager...

Abi: *walks out, coughing* Hey Jules...You sure you wanna do this?

Julia: *tears in eyes* I-I dunno...It been such a fun time...

Abi: *hugs Julia as she starts to cry* I am so sorry for this guys. She's so emotional over this; she may write the next chapter later...she just feels so bad for keeping you guys waiting (or not...you may have forgotten about this actually...)that she feels that she should end this now...

Julia: *in between sobs* I think...it should be a...hiatus then...

Abi: *looks at Julia in sympathy* Oh okay. So, this ToD is in hiatus...see ya guys...Peace *she smiles and turns off the camera*

* * *

I am so seriously crying about this right now. I don't wanna end it...  
I just feel so bad about not writing anything for it in ages...I haven't done much with my account other than fav stories recently...

But, please don't give all sympathetic reviews. Remember this story in all it's weird glory and remember that YOU GUYS made this story possible...:')

Thank you for supporting it for a long, long time...

Maybe see ya next time...or maybe...Goodbye :'(


	18. LOL JK! I'M BACK!

*The stage is sparkling, the crowd is restless and the stage is as brightly light as ever. Julia and Abi walk out onto the stage; looking pumped and excited*

Julia: That so-called 'Last Chapter' is no longer last! I pumped me up for writing this once more! Losing its' Hiatus status, gaining month or so long waiting times once more!

*cheers come out of those once more ingenious speakers, Julia smiled*

Julia: Anyway, I'll be seeing you guys in a little while as I had over to Abi again! *Julia walks off and Abi takes centre stage, as if nothing has ever happened*

Abi: Weeeelcome back, guys! This time we have a very strange twist to the chapter; YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE PONIES!

Everyone: WHAT?

*No one has a chance to even think anymore that that before Abi pulls out a special button and presses it. A rainbow wave wraps around the entire ToD location and turns the location into a place near Ponyville and all the characters, reviewers and hosts into ponies*

Julia: *trots out as a light blue pegasus pony with long, straight ginger hair and tail, black glasses propped up by her nose* What do you guys think?

Abi: *galloping all around the stage as a unicorn pony with an almost identical colour scheme to Pinkie Pie but with a wavy mane and tail* this is so awesome~ *gets hit by the quote fan* Well, sorry! Hmph…Anyway, let's bring in our co-host for today!

*A large, but friendly looking bear walks in. The bear is wearing a purple shirt and tie, along with a black blazer.*

Julia: Everyone welcome, Jake the bear!

Jake: *waves slightly* Herro!

Abi: Jake the Bear, you read the first set of dares cuz you is so coolz.

Jake: Er…okay?

**The first review is from Clara the Wolf!**

**UPDATE! SSQQUUEE!  
TRUTHS!  
Females (Even guys): admit it: THEM WEASLEY TWINS ARE SO SSEEEXXYYY!  
Everyone: Deathly Hallows 2? WAAAAAAA THEY KILLED MAH MMAANN!  
Justin Beiber (?): HOW CAN YOU WALK THE EARTH IF FRED WEASLEY CAN'T!  
DARES  
Lucas: using your new found murder love, MURDER JUSTIN BEIBER!  
Ness: YOUTUBE THE MMMUUURRDDEERR!  
with that, I say**

HOLD IT!  
I HAVENT TORTURED WARIO! DIIIIIIIIIEEEE! *painfully murders Wario* (includes pain, fangirls Fred and George Weasley and PEANUY BUTTER! yes peanut butter.)

Abi: *sighs all lovey dovey like* The Weasley Twins are the epitome of SEXY.

Julia: *with a slight wing boner* Indeed…but I have to read Fred's death soon! *breaks down in fangirl tears*

Zelda: Well…there were slightly cute, right Peach?

Peach: Yeah, just…there weren't quite…up to my kind of cuteness level?

Samus: I don't think they were cute…

Abi: JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SO HUNG UP ON SNAKE! Geez woman… *screams as Samus chases her off the stage and into the woods*

Bear (Jake, but I'm calling him Bear now): What the…?

Julia: *wiping away tears* Don't worry, Bear. It'll all be fine! And OMG! I CRIED SOOO MUCH AT DH PART 2! SO SAD! Fred, Snap (I mean Snoop, I MEAN SNAPE!), Lupin and Tonks' deaths = OMG! Lupin and Tonks holding hands on their death bed! *cries once again before running backstage*

Bear: *blinks in shock at being left alone on stage* Erm…

Luigi: I think we need to move onto the dares now…

Lucas: *murderous grin* Yes…*pulls out a Dead Justin Bieber* It's already done…

Ness: And Filmed! And on YouTube! *grins slightly less manically*

Pinkie Pie: *out of nowhere* This calls for…*throws streamers all over the place* A PARTY!

*Everyone parties all night, even Samus stopped chasing Abi for the party. Julia filmed the entire thing and put it on YouTube on the same account as Ness had uploaded the JB murder*

-The Next Day-

Abi: Well, I am back now! *giggles manically* Let us move onto the next one! Oh…Wario must die again, sick blad!

Wario: WHAT? *he is suddenly writhing around in A LOT of pain caused by 100,000,000 Fred Weasley Fangirls and George Weasley using Crucio on him. They then throw Peanut Butter at him so he drowns in it while being Crucio'd. When he was ALMOST dead, the fangirls moved away and George walked forward*

George: For my brother…AVADA KADAVRA! *Wario dies*

Abi: *swooning* Holy cheese and kirbies…that is mega sexy…*realises what she said, and laughs sheepishly* I meeeeeeean…hehe…ah…erm…be right back…*gallops off stage as fast as she can*

Bear: *confused* What the hell is –OWCH! *flails slightly before picking up a random pencil case and throwing it at Julia, who'd poked him in the stomach*

Julia: *after getting a face-full of pencil case* Hehe, furry Bear :3 Anyway, while Abi recovers, let us move onto the next lot!

**The Next Review is from The World type BETA!**

**Yo, it's me, nisteriuscide-at least, that's what my name's used to be. How's my new penname and avatar? ^^;; anyway...  
Girls: cooking contest. yes, that includes you, hostesses. the guys will be the judge…  
Sonic: I dare you to look up "sonic and shadow" on Google WITHOUT SAFESEARCH.  
Pikachu: zap pkmn trainer.  
Villains: troll 4chan. (as if it's not brimming with trolls already... -_-)  
Mario: you. peach. 7 minutes in heaven. IN PUBLIC. NOW!  
Luigi: you. camera. record your bro doing it. UPLOAD. YOUTUBE AND 4CHAN. NOW!  
Marth: become a stripper in drag in a red-light district for one night.  
Abi: here's a cage containing SMILE DOG. you're welcome. p.s. be careful sometimes it bites!**

Julia: Oh, hello nisteriuscide! Nice to see you've got yourself an account! Anyway, TO THE COOKING COMPETITION!

Peach: YAY!

*Five kitchens appear on stage and each of the girls are tasked with baking a simple cake (well, you see where this is going already!) and after 2 hours, they are told to stop.  
Only four cakes are presented, as Abi didn't turn up out of embarrassment for what she said earlier, and Bear was told to try each cake.  
It took him a while – what with his big, bear paws – but he finally tried them all, and was ready to give the results out!*

Bear: After carefully trying all the cakes, I can safely say that Peach's cake is the best!

Peach: *looking so very shocked* Really? Yay!

Everyone else: *sighs, but claps anyway*

*The Kitchens disappear and a blindfolded Sonic is lead up to a laptop – which had already searched for Sonic and Shadow* (Well…I searched it without safe search on…but I wasn't all bad, so this laptop actually searched for Sonic and Shadow Yaoi *FANGIRL SQUEAL!*)

Abi: *in a weirdly, calming voice* Now Sonic…This is what the internet population thinks of you and Shadow…Don't be alarmed…Promise?

Sonic: *nods, almost as if in a trance. His blindfold is taken off and he jumps away in horror* WHAT THE FU-! *he covers his mouth with his hoof*

Abi: *leaning in to move the cursor* Oooo~! This one is sooo much better than that bath one, isn't it? *looks around* Sonic? Sonic! Where'd he go? Oh well! *keeps scrolling through the pictures*

Bear: *cringes* This is like that weird stuff you write, isn't it Julia? *gets pinched, and flails slightly again* Hey!

Julia: DON'T. BE. MEAN! You are IN one of those 'weird things I write', k? Anyway, let's leave Abi to her looking of the - *Abi bursts out laughing, Julia looks at what she is laughing at and bites her lip; to stop laughing and because it's just not right* Let's move on…

Pikachu: Awesome! *zaps Pokémon Trainer an uncountable amount of times, until he is smoking like Ash does sometimes in the anime*

Villains: ALRIGHT! *log onto 4chan and continue their trolling that they do on a daily basis*

Abi: *being a nature documentary commentator* Here you see a typical troll in its natural habitat and emotional state…in front of a computer with a blank expression…

Julia: *sweatdrop*Peach and Mario must now snog right here for 7 minutes, while Luigi films it… Go on…

*The trio do their appointed jobs, with the moment going almost a little too far for this ToD (I still haven't gotten to writing an almost sex scene yet, but I am quite close with a fanfiction that is in the works! Should I be proud or scared by this…hmmm….) , but Abi tells them that times over before it gets to that point. Several people groan in disappointment.*

Bear: Perverts…

Julia: It was probably the Captain Failcon clones…now excuse me…*trots off to listen to the Melee theme and soundtrack*

Marth: *blushing profusely and speaking in a small voice* I…I already have done that…*doesn't look at anyone until Ike pulls him up to his eye level*

Ike: SERIOUSLY, DUDE? *shakes Marth when he nods*

Abi: OMG! CAGED SMILE DOG? YAAAAAAAAAAY! *drags it backstage and comes back onstage with a giant grin*

Bear: I am so confused…*Abi leans on his shoulder* and slightly scared…*backs away from Abi*

Julia: (offstage) YEAH! DON'T HAVE YOUR DANIEL NOW, DO YA?

*A tall, dirty blond boy appears in the centre of the stage. Abi looks at him, yelps and jumps away from the Bear quickly as possible. The boy gives Abi a very strange glare, before looking around confused.*

?: Where am I?

Julia: *peers out from backstage* Fippard?

?: Huh? Oh god…I'm in your weird thing, aren't I? *sees Bear* AND YOU MADE HIM AN ACTUAL BEAR IN A SUIT? BRILLAINT!

Julia: *laughing sheepishly* Thanks Dan, see ya now! Don't worry, I won't mistreat the Bear! *grins awkwardly*

Dan: Good…*disappears again*

Julia: Geez…that was close…Next set, quick! *somehow snaps her…fingers?*

Abi: *stuttering* Er…o-ok…

**The Next Review is from Kirbylikeswaffles!**

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! New chapter! Time to review like a... Person who reviews... a lot...  
*ahem* Any poor soul who has the unfortunate luck of being in today's dares, I sincerely hope that you all DIEEEEEEEEE! In a hole. Anyway...  
Dares:  
All smashers (not sonic): Let's see how sonic likes it! Everyone except him gets to say "You're too slow" many, many times RIGHT IN HIS FACE!  
Roy: make it go away. Please.  
It: Make Roy go away. Please.  
Toon Link: (you knew this was coming, Abi) Eat all of Kirby's food. While he's watching. I'd run if I were you.  
Truths:  
All: if pro is the opposite of con, what is the opposite of progress? Teehee...  
Ice Climbers: Have you ever really been as far even as decided use even go want to do look more like?  
Failcon: What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?  
I thought I was clear about the Phineas and Ferb references... That includes you, Wheatley!  
So, now, Wheatley, I will take all your base, so ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO ME. Goodbye... FOR NOW! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah.**

Abi: ALRIGHT! *Drags Sonic onstage and chains him up (IN A TOTALLY NON-KINKY WAY BTW! I LEAVE THAT TO SHADOW LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!) then joins the crowd down below, shouting up at him. Sonic eventually dies because he was so annoyed by it and everyone cheers.*

Roy: *turning around to face _It_*It's go time…

It: BRING IT!

*While It and Roy fight, Toon Link eats all of Kirby's pre-snack snack and then runs for it, as Kirby chases him. It eventually kills Roy, but doesn't get to celebrate much as he is hit by a flying Toon Link; killing It and knocking Toon out. An annoyed Kirby sits back down in his seat and looks all huffy. Jiggly tries to make him feel better as Abi wakes Toony.*

Julia: Anyway, with the first truth, all that can be said is –

Bear: I see what you did there…

Julia: BEAR! *so very shocked facial expression* Let's just get onto the Ice Climbers truth…

Nana: Well…we kinda thought about it…

Popo: But we haven't so…

Both of them: No!

Abi: *looking impressed* I like it…You guys understand it…

C. Failcon: A rubber duck is merely a piece of plastic shaped like a duck that is mainly made for the amusement of small children or really anyone while they are in a bath, but it is also a very good weapon to be used in case of a shooting, robbery or zombie apocalypse.

*stunned silence*

C. Failcon: Also, it's squishy /)^3^(\

*Everyone breathes a sigh of relief*

Wheatley: NOT ALL THE BASES?

Abi: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?

Wheatley:…Nowhere…*disappears*

*Suddenly, it starts raining chocolate milk. Everypony runs to make the cover over the stage and such while Julia and Abi just shake their heads and looks around.*

Abi: Where is he?

Julia: Probably with Trollestia…*Abi laughs* We'll just move onto the next set?

Abi: Okie dokie lokie!

**The Next Review is from Nesspwns!**

**Ha I love this ToD probably my fav on the site ^_^  
Anyway  
Bring Giygas from Earthbound in as a co-host (note: He could kill Chuck Norris easily :O)  
Ness: What do you think of Giygas being here?  
Lucas: DO YOU LIEK MUDKIPZ?  
Marth: I thought you were gay... then I played FE: Shadow Dragon, God you're more of a man then CF. O_O  
TL: You are my new main! You get to beat the crap out of Ganon for 20 minutes  
Ness: Use an epic PSI move I made up. It is called PK attract it makes it so, in this case, Zelda, peach and Samus will Love you and try to glomp you. Run man rape is on their minds lol  
Lucas: tch, I'm going to bring back your mom and brother from the dead.  
Lolz love this**

Julia: *eyes filling with tears* Awh, tha-that it so…so nice :') and Giygas will be here next chapter so Ness' next one will be saved for next time! I PROMISE!

Lucas: MUDKIPS PWN EVERYPONY! *derp face*

Abi: But Martha is gay…

Marth: *shouting at Abi so much that her mane blows all the way back away from her face* FOR GOODNESS SAKE ABI! I'VE TOLE YOU SO MANY TIMES; IT'S MARTH, NOT MARTHA AND I AM NOT GAY! *clears his throat and addresses **Kirbylikeswaffles*** Thank you very much for changing your opinion of myself.

Julia: Oooo! Question before we move on: How many people who read this are Bronies/Pegasisters? Carry on…

Toony: YAY! *beats up Ganon, who is still trolling 4chan, very brutally – so very brutally that I cannot bring myself to write the details about how the guts splashed against the screen of the computer, the way the blood spurted from all the wounds that Toon Link slashed into Ganon's body or even describe the way that the body was left in afterwards as it is so horrible…*

Abi: *wide-eyed and looking slightly murderous herself* I wanna go~! *Everypony backed away slightly*

Ness: Use the PSI technique you made up? Seems legit! *uses PK Attract and starts running as Peach, Zelda and Samus start chasing him, screaming in a fangirl way and trying to grab him. They chased him all over the place until Abi used the spell that Princess Celestia used to stop Twilight Sparkle's 'Want It, Need It' spell in Lesson Zero, except with not as funny results…*

Abi: Well, it was getting a little out of hand, now wasn't it?

Julia: *comes out from the Author Corner* I just got a review from a brand new reviewer who happened to fav the story a little while ago (when I was in the depression stage) who says that I should spread out the Brawlers interaction, which I have thought about before, but I could never really fit it in with what I was doing…

Bear: And?

Julia: and I feel as if I should give them a say in what to do, so – next chapter – there will be no me and no Abi and no other host other than the Brawlers! Thus giving them all a chance to speak and such! It should be good, and I felt like writing this now…before I forgot hehe ^^;

Abi: *desperately* But we're still here for this chapter, right?

Julia: Oh yes! Of course! *smiles warmly before going back offstage*

Bear: Erm…we're done with that lot? *Abi nods* So, we can move onto DaimaoS'?

Abi: YES!

**The Next Review is from DaimaoS!**

**I WANT MY TRIFORCE! WAH! *Serene gives me one and I teeth on it*  
truths  
Wolf- Are you gay or straight? Just had to ask. XD  
Fox- Why did Nintendo make 64 3D? IT IS THE SAME FREAKIN GAME! *Smosh quote*  
Julie- How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if the woodchuck could chuck wood with Chuck Norris? *waits to see her head explode*  
Dares  
Zelda- Shave your head and hang yourself.  
Julie- Teleport everyone to Equestria and turn everyone into ponies.  
GLaDOS- Destroy all ponies or try...  
Abi-Chubby Bunny... Now...  
Everyone- Stay in my dirty (not perverted. There is a difference) mind for at least 30 minutes and whoever lasts the longest gets... Nana's hand in marriage. XD  
Wait, is there a limit? I forgot. ^^; Well Smell ya later. *Rival music starts playing***

Julia: OMG! TRIFORCE! REMINDS ME OF A HUGE THING IN SKYWARD SWORD! OMG! IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! LINK HAS – *Abi muffles her with a chocolate cake*

Abi: The only thing that should be rubbed in someone's face is chocolate cake! *gets hit with the Quote Fan again* OWCH!...

Wolf: *sighs and glares at the empty seat where **DaimaoS **should be, but isn't because he isn't on the computer much anymore* I am straight and why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would you need to ask that? *clops hoof over his mouth*

Abi: *wide eyes* Holy Celestia! Did you just say that? *Wolf nods* WOW!

Fox: I DON'T KNOW!

Julia: But I like it! I have played through it so many times that I can't count , and I have a 3DS skin on from Star Fox 64 3D and everything! It made my 3DS 20% cooler! *gets hit by the Quote Fan* OW!

Abi: HA!

Julia: And A woodchuck would NOT be able to chuck wood while Chuck Norris was around, because there would be no point! Chuck Norris would run out of wood to chuck without even moving and then chuck the woodchuck, DUH!

Bear: That's obvious…

Julia: WAIT! WE HAVEN'T HAD YOU DO THE BEAR DANCE YET! :O DO IT BEAR! DO THE BEAR DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!

Bear: Fine! *stands up on two legs, waves his front paws like jazz hands but not as high and sways from side to side slightly*

Julia: *claps excitedly* YAY BEAR DANCE! :D Anyway…

Zelda: *looks appalled* NO!

Abi: *holding the razor* Yes…*shaves off Zelda's mane and then pulls the other end of the rope that isn't attached to her head and hangs her* VICTORY!

Julia: Oh…erm…*looks around* DONE! And I did it without thinking about this dare actually hehe~ *realises what's next* Uh oh…

*GLaDOS appears and starts to kill Everypony she can, while Abi, Bear and Julia hide backstage (along with all the **Reviewers **of course). Soon, everypony is dead and GLaDOS leaves the stage for a while, all the **Reviewers **go back to their seats and the hosts come back out.*

Bear: Blood…

Abi: *jumping around in it like Pinkie Pie* It's so cool, isn't it? But we have to clean up and bring them all back for the next ones *smiles sadly*

-Once everypony is alive again-

Abi: *does Chubby Bunny, until she has 57 marshmallows in her mouth and she can't say it anymore. She swallows all the marshmallows in one gulp.* Awww…I was so close to beating my record of 60! *pouts*

Julia: *sweatdrops* Ahahaha! Let's just leave her now…and move onto a new set of Ts and Ds!

**The Next Set is from Foxpilot!**

**You have a 3DS -and- the Ambassador program? F*** YEAH! ...They should put Portal on a Nintendo system. What do you think?  
Truths:  
Abi-do you watch Top Gear (British)?  
Fox-how come your voice actor sucks now? You, Peppy, and Slippy all sound horrible! ...No offense to you or your team, of course.  
Ike-How do you feel when you hear...This! http: /www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=gqrCmPga46w  
Dares:  
Waluigi-how many licks does it take to get to the centre of an active volcano? ...Have I ever mentioned I hate you greatly?  
Pikachu-write the great American novel in Japanese and reserve all rights to translation. No typing.  
Snake-I am enlarging your brain at the rate of one inch in diameter per minute. You have that long to figure out how long you have until your brain busts your skull open. If you have any time left, develop telekinesis.  
You're stuck on Mario, I'm trapped in Zelda. May we both improve by the next time you update. Shalom, au revoir, peace, and, of course, DO A BARREL ROLL!**

Julia: F Yeah! Ambassador Programme is awesome, and so is the Free Four Swords game…but I wish that the next lot of games would be out NOW! And it would be awesome if Portal was on Nintendo, but I doubt it would ever happen.

Abi: Well…I did watch it, but now I don't find it as interesting as I used to…Dunno why *sighs*

Fox: MY VOICE ISN'T SUCKY! *pouts*

Abi: *shouting in Fox's face* NO! BAD FOX! ONLY ABI IS ALLOWED TO POUT! TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER! *she points to the Naughty Corner with her hoof and Fox trots over to it and sits down* Good Fox…

Ike: *hears the song and curls up into the foetal position* Bad…bad…bad things…*rocks back and forth while sucking his 'thumb?' while Pit films hit*

Pit: Ahahaha! Awesome! *gets high hooves from everyone before passing Julia the camera to upload the video to the ToD's YouTube account*

Julia: That's some brilliant footage you got there Pit! *give him the pony equivalent of a thumbs up, which I'm not sure what it is*

*An active volcano appears behind the stage (taking the place of the very, VERY high cliff) and Waluigi starts to lick it.*

-Several years later-

Waluigi: *after being burnt so much by the lava and getting to the middle* It takes 105,415,218,080 licks…*dies*

Everypony: YAY WALUIGI'S DEAD!

Pinkie Pie: *again out of nowhere* Time for a party!

*Everypony parties hard and were joined by Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow, who also partied hard. The next day, most people woke up with a hangover…but they didn't even have alcohol so people questioned what Pinkie Pie had been giving them during the party.*

Pikachu: WHAT? *gets pushed into a room with GLaDOS – who is acting as a security measure, and making sure Pikachu doesn't cheat*

Abi: We'll check on Pika at the end *grins*

Snake: *brain increases by 1 inch and his whole body goes into overload because he can now think* OH MY GAWD! SO MUCH INFORMATION! HEEEEEEEEEELP! *dies*

Everypony: *facehoof*

Julia: Well, I have slightly improved! I can get all the way to the first fake Bowser, but I can't get past him *annoyed face* but I am LOVING Skyward Sword so far! And I have almost completed Four Swords Anniversary Edition; all of it, like the golden keys and such ^3^

Abi: And she replaced me in her fanfictions because she loves her Four Sword OCs more than me!

Layce: *appears, sitting cross-legged, upside down* Don't forget about me!

Julieta: *appears* and myself…

Lily: *shouting from some reject bin somewhere in my Author home* EXCUSE ME!

Julia: *laughs nervously and pulls all the OCs offstage* Handle the ToD for a while, Bear!

Bear: *who'd been standing around watching rather confused* What? Erm…move onto a new set?

**The Next Review is from EmilySamara!**

**LATE BUT G-R-8! *Hasn't updated in like a month herself... XD*  
Cool, I was EL FINALE! HARRY POTTER 4EVA! AND THANKS TO WIKIPEDIA I KNOW WHO WHEATLEY IS! And poor Ian with his bleeding tongue.  
...Oyez! Oyez! Trufs and dares!  
Truths:  
Ike: Out of all the females in Brawl: Who to kiss, who to date, who to marry?  
Marth: Rather date craaaazy Zelda or super-nice Roy?  
Mr. Game&Watch: WHY DO YOU EVEN FIRETRUCKING EXIST?  
Dares:  
Ike: Turn the charm on with either Abi or Julia.  
Samus: HAVE AN EPIC BATTLE WITH GLaDOS WITH CHELL BY YOUR SIDE. Chell+Samus=AWESOME TEAM!  
Okay-kay, bye now!~~EmilySamara**

Bear: Good for you, EmilySamara. For now, it's Ike's truths.

Ike: *standing up, still a little scared from what he heard from **Foxpilot's **dare* Erm…Kiss: Samus…*gains a death glare from the aforementioned woman* Date: Zelda…*gains a slight glare from Link, but he knows it's just a truth so it doesn't really matter.* and Marry: Peach…

Abi: *returning to the stage* Nawwww…doesn't whittle Ikey like Peachy tat much! Nawwwwww~

Marth: Craaaazy Zelda or super-nice Roy?

Julia: Yes, that is what it says, smart-ass…

Marth: *sticks his tongue out at Julia in such an un-princely manner* Probably a crazy Zelda since I am not gay…*something tugs on his arm and he looks down*

Roy: *looking very pathetic and sad, what with the tears streaking down his face and all* Marthy likes Zelda more than whittle Roy?

Marth: *looks shocked and then torn between changing his decision and sticking with it. He eventually sighs* Fine, I would rather be with super-nice Roy.

Roy: YAY! *jumps up and down in excitedment* MARTHY WUVES MEEEE~! *bear hugs Marth, almost breaking his rib cage*

Mr G+W: I just simply DO; there is no reasoning behind this logic at all! I just exist…

Crazy: *flying behind Mr G+W* BORING! *throws a bomb at him. Everypony ducks for cover, but when it explodes it covers everything in liquid bone*

Peach: AHH! IT'S ALL IN MY HAIR! *freaks out*

Yoshi: YOSHI! *'eats' Peach and then spits her back out, nice and clean*

Peach: *feeling her mane, she sighs* Thank you Yoshi!

Yoshi: *blushes* Yoshi…

Katia: *jumps out of nowhere* MWAHAHAHAHA! *attaches a translator to Yoshi*

Yoshi: Oh god…she's back again…*facehoof*

Ike: Oh…do I have to… ***EmilySamara **nods at him and he sighs* Fine… *he walks up to Julia, who is looking confused as she wasn't here when the dares were read out, and the charm switch it turned on. He says some stuff and them Julia slaps him*

Julia: That's just not gonna cut it, dude…Sorry, but no…

Ike: *rubbing his cheek where he'd been slapped* That didn't go well…

*GLaDOS then reappears (Pikachu was done, but we'll talk about that in a bit) and Samus puts on her Power Suit and Chell stands next to her with the Portal Gun. Some amazingly epic battle happened, but my imagination switch seems to have been turned off by my Chibi self and so the battle can remain up to your imaginations, but it was so amazingly epic that I couldn't possibly put it into words anyway. After the battle, GLaDOS is once again PotaDOS and stuck at the end of Chell's Portal Gun. Chell waved goodbye and left with PotaDOS.*

Julia: Epic…

Abi: Amazing!

Bear: Splendid!

Julia: INDEED!* high fives the Bear* That marks the end of **EmilySamara's **dares and we'll get onto the final ones, which are the ones that partially made me want to write this chapter and continue with the ToD. This review in on Chapter 10, but came about the same day that I put up the 'last' chapter…It was so nice to get a new favourite and a new reviewer in the time that I was in serious doubt about whether or not to continue. I have to say thanks to our next reviewer *smiles almost in adoration.*

Abi: WAIT! Let's see if Pika was able to do that novel thingy! *Pikachu hands Abi the entire manuscript and Abi speed reads it* YEP! HE DID IT! *pats Pikachu on the head* Now, we can move on!

**The Final Review is from Mad Zia Magdalena!**

**I LOVE THIS ToD! (You don't have to post this entire review.) **(Well, I am going to!)** Since I'm lazy I'm doing one review for the chapters I've read. DON'T HATE ME! *hides from Abi*  
Alright, here we go. Characters: I actually really like all your portrayals of the brawlers, but I wish it was spread all little more evenly among them. Like, I want to see more Pokémon and I don't think you've done anything with Pit, barely anything with Yoshi, and it could just even out. I do understand it's dares/truths, but I still think you do enough randomness for that. Your O.C.s and Co-hosts are really great! Abi and Julia are perfect fits for this story and I crack up every time Katia shows up. I feel bad for the brawlers at times, but then I have to laugh at the absurdity. Quotes: Some quotes I totally get, others I just gape at confused. I do appreciate them though. Quote Fan: GENIUS!  
Perviness is funny... He he he...  
Once again, great! Don't doubt your story! Truth and Dare time... I'll do my best!  
Truths:  
Samus: Do you maybe secretly, actually like the pervs attention? You know, flattery? *wink wink, nudge nudge*  
Yoshi:*Suddenly appears as psychiatrist on chair with glasses* Are you resentful of Mario getting the credit for things you do?  
Zelda: Which Link do you like the best?  
Abi/Co-hosts/Authors: Do you have a crush on one of the brawlers? ;)  
Dares:  
Everyone: Have a special chapter where everyone participates in a prank war and the winner is the one who pranks the most people successful. Winner is dare/truth free for 2 chapters!  
Fox:*evil grin* Kiss abi then face the consequences.  
Sword users: AN ALL OUT SWORD WAR!MWAHAHAHAHA  
Lucario: Play as Mario in a Mario game.  
Ganondorf: Play as Peach in Super Princess Peach  
ALL: No quote fan for a chapter!  
Well? How did I do?**

Abi: It's absolutely fiiiine~! *smiles at **Mad Zia Magdalena **in the **Reviewer** **Section** as the **Review Room **is still covered in some small pieces of Jigglypuff (Thanks sooo much for that, **Foxpilot **(!))*

Julia: And I will try so very hard not to doubt the ToD! and I have given Yoshi and Pit lines in this chapter!

Samus: It's it not flattering in any way, shape or form to be ogled at by so many guys…one or two would be slightly flattering, but about 12 is not- *Abi cuts her off by singing _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_ at 2x speed*

Yoshi: *appearing on a psychiatrist's chair, next to **Mad Zia **in her glasses* Sometimes it does feel really upsetting to hear Mario getting all the glory *mutters under his breath* especially since he abandons me to get a second chance at getting to a ledge a lot…*normal voice*but now, Luigi and I just go and talk about it together and give each other recognition and that makes me feel a lot better…*smiles*

Julia: *claps her hands and everyone goes back to their seats and the props go away* Alrighty, Zeldaaaa~

Zelda: Well, this Link is my favourite! *hugs Twilight Princess Link* However, I do love Toon like a younger brother *smiles, while Link looks extremely happy with her answer*

Abi: Awww, cute~ *remembers the next question and starts blushing madly* Well…I don't have a _crush_, per say…It's more of…erm…an-

Julia: For goodness sake, Abs! *grabs the pink unicorn* You make a complete and utter fool of yourself doing anything, but you can't tell everyone the truth about _THIS? _*shakes her* MAN UP, GIRL! *thinks about what she's just said* Horrible Oxymoron…BEAR! TALK SOME SENSE INTO HER!

Bear: Erm…*false enthusiasm*You can do it! Yeah!

Julia: *sweatdrop* Thanks Bear…brilliant work…*shakes head* If you don't tell people now, I'll tell them…

Abi: *stuttering* Erk…erm…alright! I'll say it! *Everyone backs off and leaves Abi standing in the centre of the stage with a single spotlight on her* As I said…It's not a crush…it's an actual relationship with someone here. *blushes bright red and stops talking for a second, looking out into the audience. A nod makes her smile slightly and she takes a deep breath to continue* **Foxpilot **already knows this because of the second chapter – the bit of his review that Julia didn't keep in – but *takes a deep breath* I…I…*shouts out loud* I AM DATING FALCO! *runs of stage with a proper deep red face*

Julia: *stopping herself from laughing* I, personally, don't have a crush on any Smasher.

Bear: Same here!

Salhexa: My author and I both have a crush on Link…*glares at Zelda, who ends up cuddling up to Link to keep her safe*

Katia: I AM IN LOVE WITH MY RUM! AND ONLY MY RUM! *runs off with a case full of rum*

Julia: *sweatdrops* Oh god… not again…I'll go and get Abi back out! Bear, take over again! Oh, that Prank chapter will be done not next chapter, but the one after that. *runs backstage*

Bear: I guess that people with swords need to have an epic sword battle…

*Ike, Marth, Link, Toon Link and Meta Knight have an epic sword battle in the empty portion of the field, behind all the chairs. Toon Link was the first to be knocked out of the battle and thrown back into his seat. He wasn't happy, to say the least. Marth was the next to give up and sit back down. Link was the next to be thrown away from the battle. Meta and Ike battled for five hours before Meta got tired and Ike slammed Meta away with the flat of Ragnell.*

Ike: *shouting* VICTORYYYYY!

*Lucario gets transported into the original Super Mario Bros. and has to play as far as he can. First, he dies at the first Goomba (which Mario laughed at a lot before Peach reminded him that he did that the first time as well), second time he made it past that, but falls into the first pit. The final time he makes it most of the way, but he gets hit by a koopa shell and gets a game over and gets chucked out of the game.*

*Ganondorf gets transported into Super Princess Peach and has to play as far as he can. He makes is very far into the first stage before dying at one of the enemies right at the end. His second try gets him to the second level, where he dies straight off. Third time, he gets past 3 levels before dying at a random enemy. After this, he gets chucked back out of the game.*

Julia: *flies onstage* Abi's coming back out, but on the condition that no one asks questions! *everypony agrees and Abi walks out cautiously*

Fox: *who is still in the Naughty Corner gets told what he has to do and sighs as he knows he is going to die* I hope that you are happy, **Mad Zia**! *he walks onstage slowly and gently kisses Abi, who is totally shocked.*

*Unfortunately for Fox, Abi got over her shock quickly and was so mad that she completely murdered Fox so that nothing could be identified as him anymore. This Fox Abuse brought Abi back to her hyper self*

Abi: Naww…no Quote Fan next chapter den…so I can keep it with mah *huggles it*

Julia: Well, I think that's all we have to do for today! I am really glad that I wrote this as I had a lot of giggles and such writing this. I will continue and I just want to remind you guys that the next chapter ONLY the smashers will be here! No me, no Abi, no random co-hosts. We'll all be getting the last bits of Jiggly off the walls of the **Reviewer Room…**Again, Thanks for that **Foxpilot…**

_Now, I wanna show the two reviews that I got from __**DaimaoS**__ and __**InsanityPika **__on the dramatic 'ending' chapter because just getting a review from anyone on that was lovely.  
This is a way of just saying thanks to them, but I wanna take this ending AN to say that I am so thankful to all of you who like this story, follow the story and review it. I think it's great that you guys take time out to give me amusing Truths and Dares to give to the Smashers :')_

_Anyway, enough stalling. Here are the reviews;  
__**DaimaoS: Aww... bye byes .;-; I will still read your other stories though. :3**_

_**InsanityPika: Aww! We'll misses you so much! Maybe the Smashers won't since they're glad that they haven't been tortured and won't be for a while but WHO CARES?  
I won't miss you...I mean, I do STALK you profile every so often to check on your stories but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!  
What I meant was, I hope that(pretty little)head of yours gets a break from all that crazipoo you had to write.  
Happy Hiatus! (BWAHAHAHAHA!)**_

_Thank you to the two of you, thank you to you all who read this and thank you to the people in real life who have actually been helping me with this (even if it was a tiny portion of the spelling or punctuation or even writing a bit for me)._

_Defiantly see you guys next time! ;)_


End file.
